Tower Stories
by Cajun Strong Man 2
Summary: This an AU  Action Universe  version of story time.  Diana is telling her latest child about the adventures of her, the league, and the child's brothers, sisters, half-brothers, and half-sisters.  Epilogue to come.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Well, My little Ismena Olympia or I.O. The preceding stories are a historical account of the history of the history of your family. These are just a few of the stories that I will be telling you as bedtime story.

It has been about one month since both Luthor and Darkseid disappeared. I say this because Luthor has a bad habit of showing up even when we think he won't.

It has also been as long since Bruce gave the criminals that helped out in fighting Darkseid. I think that he ruing the day he gave said criminals a five minute head start. The reason is there are ones who figured out how to lay low. Then there were the ones who, because of their powers or their egos would not allow them to stay hid. When I say their powers would not allow them to do this, what I mean is, for instance, The Atomic Skull. Joseph Martin is radioactive was easy to find due to this.

Then there were the ones like Giganta. She could have easily have gotten away but did not. As I was looking for some of the other villains, I found her in a coffee shop down the street. I went in to try to capture her but could not because she said she wanted to be captured by The Flash.

Time marched on.

Clark and Lois got married and I was genuinely happy for them. The relationship between John and

Mari had finally run its course and he finally came to his senses when he went back to Shayera.

J'onn went back to his wife and kids but has resolved to be on reserved status.

Flash is still single but he is, I think, getting closer and closer to commitment. He just recently started to date Linda Park.

Oliver had just recently asked Dinah to marry him. Victor had done the same with Helena.

Bruce and I had recently decided to take our relationship to the next level. I had been able to be patient and wear him down to get him to come off of his rules about dating within the team.

As a gift to Clark and Lois, I had gotten my mother to allow them to have their honeymoon on one of Themyscira's outer islands.

It was your normal run of the mill day. I was on monitor duty with Flash. What can I say, the man is what the people in Man's World call a comedian. As we were on our twelve hour shift and paying attention to the many emergencies going on around the world, he had me laughing so hard, I almost had to leave to go a relieve myself.

One of the missions that we kept our eyes on was Bruce's latest skirmish with the Joker. A few days back, he had escaped from Arkham and was running amok and terrorizing Gotham.

It was getting late in our shift. The next people that would be coming on were Green Arrow and Shayera.

As they came on shift a message came in from Gotham. It was Alfred, he was calling in for help.

pressed the button and asked, "What is the problem, Alfred."

He said, "Miss Diana, Master Bruce has disappeared."

I asked, "Is that not his MO?"

He came back with, "No, not like this. He usually keeps in radio contact."

I said, "I have just gotten off of monitor duty was on my way in anyway."

Flash was still there with me and said the he would come with me. I thought that would be a good idea. I felt like his speed would be a great asset to us.

We teleported straight into the Bat-Cave where I saw that Batgirl and Robin were there.

Flash asked, "Where is Nightwing?"

Robin said, "There was a big prison break in Bludhaven and he is helping to clean it up."

I asked, "Does he need help?" Batgirl said, "No, Question, Green Arrow, and Black Canary are there,"

I asked, "What was Bruce doing before he disappeared?"

She said, "There was a problem with at Arkham and he was investigating."

The Flash asked, "How long has it been since you have heard from old Bats."

Robin said, "It's been about twenty-four hours." Haven't the police looked for him?"

Batgirl said, "They are stretched to the limit in trying to get the cells in Arkham filled up."

She continued, "The have not even had the chance to search for clues in Arkham."

The first thing that we had to do was to go and search in Arkham. It was decided that Flash and myself would go and search the assylum.

When we arrived at Arkham, the first thing that we found was the office of the head administrator of the hospital. As we searched the office we found an address. Ironically, the address was an apartment in a place called crime alley. I did not know it until this point, this was the birthplace of the Batman.

There was little to nothing else left in terms of clues inside Arkham. We searched it anyway. We did not find anything else until we went into the sewer. There was the body of Killer Crock, the most interesting thing was he was holding a bat-a-rang. I let me amend this, he was not holding the bat-a-rang, it was more like is was sticking out of his choice.

This did not make sense because both Flash and I knew how Bruce loathes killing people. Sure, he is scary and intimidating as Batman. He would intimidate and rough them up but he never kill.

So we went to the address in crime alley. When we arrived and went into the apartment, we found it in much same the condition as the administrators office at Arkham. The main clue that was found there was a miniature recording device of the type that I knew that Bruce carried on his belt.

When we got back the Bat-Cave, we listen to the recording. As we listened to it, we found several things out. The first is Lex Luthor is back. Next, he and the Joker have entered into another partnership along with Cheetah. Also, it sounded like they were torturing him.

We needed to find out where they were an quickly before they killed Batman. We started to put things together. We called Superman who was in South America dealing with a hurricane. He was just finishing up with the cleanup. With in five minuted he was here. We told him the situation.

Superman asked, "Have you searched the docks?"

I said, "No."

Batgirl said, "Yes we have."

Clark said, "I do not think that he is in Gotham. I recognize those docks, that is Metropolis."

He reached into the pocket in his cape and took out his cell. He dialed a number. He talked, " Hello, Lois. Yes I am fine. I am in Gotham and Bruce has gone missing. I know that you are doing a story on corruptions in the dock workers union. Lex is back and he, The Joker, and the Cheetah have kidnaped Bruce. They are torturing him and I think that he could be down at the Metropolis docks. We will be there soon but I would like it if you could scout out the situation for us. Thanks, Lois. See you then. Goodbye."

So I said, "I guess we are heading for Metropolis."

Kal said, "Yes." He also said that were going to meet Lois at the docks because this was the most likely place where we would find Bruce.

So, we all got into the teleporter that was in the cave and we went up to the Watchtower. Then, we had Mr Terrific beam us down to the Metropolis docks we had him hone in on Lois' position.

We materialized right behind Lois. She nearly jumped out of her skin. Kal lips turned into a lopsided grin. There were not many time is which anyone could sneak up on Lois. When it happened, it was something that was to be smiled at..

She turned around and said, "I really wish that you would not do that."

Kal said, "I know, but it would take away the only real chance at surprising you."

She said, "Oh, You are really bad, aren't you." He said, "I have to be me."

Batgirl asked, "Well, Miss Lane, what do you have?"

Lois said, "Apparently, this is one of a handful of locations that Clark had not gotten around to destroying." He said, "I would have had I known that it existed."

She continued, "If you will kindly focus your attend over there."

She pointed at a doorway that was being guarded by some robots along with a few street thugs. She said, "As I was nosing around, I got to this point and saw all this security around this ramshackle warehouse and thought that it looked strange. I went around the corner of the building and looked in the window and saw that they have Bruce in there tied to a lie detector. He is also tied to an electric generator which is, I deduced, set up to send an electric current through him whe he lies." I asked, " How does he look, physically?"

Knowing who she is and how she works, Clark told Lois to stay outside and and hang back for her safety. Hundred of the robots the The problem is he knew, good and well, that she was not going to liste to him.

We went into the building and had a time because Luthor ha several hundred of the robots that Luthorcorp and WayneTech developed together. Somehow he had made much tougher than they had been the last time Superman and Batman fought, a few years back.

We went in and ran into our first surprise. Harley came bouncing in on her pogo stick. Tim said, "Don't worry, I got this one is mine." He fired off he grapple and went after Harley.

I saw Mercy on a catwalk and pointed it out. I saw Barbara reach for her belt. I assumed she was reaching for a grapple and was going to go after Mercy.

I turned my attention to the robots. Clark had started to pound away at the robots flash had disappeared off somewhere. About thirty minutes later Superman And I had finished mopping up the robots.

As we were finishing up, Flash had returned from wherever he had gotten of to. He said that he had found where they had taken Batman,\. As he had aid this, Both Batgirl and Robin had returned. They said they had captured Mercy and Harley. They left them with Lois and told her if they gave her any problems she had permission to take steps to keep them in line.

We all agreed the batclan would take down the Joker. both Batgirl and Robin did not want us to be exposed to the Joker's gas. I went after Cheetah and Superman headed for Lex.

I said to Cheetah, "You do know that you will be defeated."

She answered back, " We will see."

I threw her into a wall and nearly brought the building down but that should not surprise for it was a building which had look to have been on its last legs, anyway. She came back at men and threw me out of a window. After which I landed a few feet away from Lois and the captured criminals. She followed me out of the window and was about to pounce. This was when I grabbed my lasso and got it around her. I, then, slung her so that she hit the side of another warehouse. It turns out all of the warehouses where we ar located were owned by Lex. It means I did not feel I had to be real careful.

I wrapped her up, left her with Lois, and went back into the building. I found out that Superman had wrapped up Mr. Luthor and had radioed the Watchtower for a stretcher. After we had done this, we teleported back to the Watchtower.

When we arrived back to the Watchtower, Bruce immediately went into surgery.

Since she had, at one time, dated Bruce and was currently married to Clark, she wanted to come with us to sit in the waiting room. I went back to Gotham to give Alfred and the others an update. We knew the, at some point, would want to come a visit. This is when I decided to take Alfred with me when I returned. It was decided that Dick, who had, had his problems with Bruce, would come back with Alfred and I while Tim and Barbara would stay back. Furthermore, it was decided Tim would head over to Bludhaven to takes Dick's patrol for the night. He would come the next night.

So Alfred, Dick, and I headed for the transporters in the cave to back to the Watchtower. When the three of us arrived back at the Watchtower Bruce's operation was apparently a success and he was resting comfortably. The had given him some pain medicine to alleviate the pain.

As it turns out, there was nothing going on in either Gotham or Bludhaven so at about eight in the morning both Tim and Barbara came up to see Bruce.

We had a big decision to make. The decision was what to do with Bruce after he was released. We all knew how Bruce thought. It would not matter if he was not at one-hundred percent that he would want to be out there defending his city. After Tim and Barbara finished their respective visits, we had to have a meeting. Superman brought the meeting to order.

He said, "We know why we are here. We have to decide how to treat Bruce's recovery."

Barbara said, "Well, we certainly can't take him back to Gotham because the temptation is too great."

Clark chimed in, "I think that can be said about just about any place on earth, even Smallville."

I spoke up and said, "I could take him to Themyscira."

John asked, "Your mother would allow this?"

I said, "Since the time when Shayera helped me it Tartarus, I think she would."

Shayera asked, "What about the whole getting back to Gotham thing."

I countered with, "We could take away any type of communication device that would allow him to contact the Watchtower. He would not be able to have a laptop"

Clark said, "We know how resourceful Bruce is if he is given free reign, even on Themyscira."

I said, "I can have my mother give him around the clock guards."

With that settled, the conversation turned to his rehabilitation. I asked Clark if he could come to Themyscira and build Bruce a gym with at training room . He sad that he could. I put it to Barbara and the rest that Phillipus and I would be training him.

With that settled, we all went back to the observation room to see how Bruce was doing. He happened to be awake so Dick and I went in to tell him what has happened what was decided upon in the meeting.

Bruce said, "I have a feeling you have had a meeting about me."

I said, "Yes."

He said, "and..."

I went on, "It has been decided that, for your own safety, you will be coming with me to Themyscira.." \

He said, "I assume there is more."

Dick added, "Because we know how you feel about the mission and you would try to be "out there" you will not be allowed to have a radio or any type of electronic device. We could see the anger building in his eyes. I said, "Go ahead and get angry, get it out of your system because the decision has been made and we will not be changing our minds."

It was an hour later, there was cursing and other unsavory utterances like calling my mother a female dog. I did not understand this because the dog is a mans best friend and I knew about Kal' dog Krypto and liked him. Dick explained that it was a demeaning curse that was often used against women.

After he had closed his mouth, I asked, "Are you quite done?" He nodded.

I went on to say, "Furthermore, Epione will become your physician and when she deems that you are healthy enough, you will be allowed to start training to sharpen your skills for your eventual return to Gotham."

He asked, "What about Gotham, it still needs the Batman?"

Dick spoke up, "I will be stepping in as an able, temporary replacement until your return."

Bruce asked, "What about Bludhaven?"

Dick continued, "I have asked Tim to be my temporary replacement."

It was then that I spoke up again, "It has also been decided that when it is time, Clark will come to the island on which we will put you and build a gym with a weight room, a running track, swimming pool, basketball court, and a sparring room."

He was suitably impressed. He asked, "Who will be my trainers?"

I said, "They will be Phillipus and myself."

Dick spoke and added, "Diana, I know The one true master who is a female master of the martial arts. She did a good job adding to the training that Bruce gave me. I am sure that if I ask her, she will help train Bruce."

Diana said, "Thank you Dick."

So, Dick, Tim, and Barbara went back to Gotham to start to prepare for the temporary change, I went to Themyscira to talk to my mother, and Bruce wen back to sleep.

I landed on Themyscira an was greeted by Phillipus, who then took me into see my mother. She said, "Diana, I was not expecting you to come and visit."

I said, "This is not a personal visit, I was hoping that one of my friends from the League could come her an recover from the serious injuries that he has had."

She asked, "Is it the man who is your love interest?"

I said, "Yes."

She asked, "What has happened to him."

I answered, "He was captured by some really bad men and tortured almost unto death."

I went on, "The reason that I am asking this is this a driven man. He had a pretty harsh event happen to him. When he was eight years old, we witnessed with his eyes, his parents murder. Because of this event, he has donned the costume that you have seen on him. He has put onto himself the safety of the people of his city, Gotham City. His goal is to not have any eight year old go through what he had."

My mother said, "You have told us his history, you still have not told us why you want to bring him here."

I continued, "Him being as driven as he is, the man might want to go do his job before he is entirely healed. We debated on places that we could bring him where it would not be possible for him to find his way back to his city. Even if we took away all the technology he is bright enough to find a way back to his city."

My mother finally put it together, "You and his other friends want to bring him to a place where he has not shot of going back to his city before he is fully healed."

So, moy mother said yes but we have to take this before the Senate. This we did and after a few hours of debate, level heads won out along with human compassion. They, unanimously, voted to allow this.

I went back to the Watchtower to see how Bruce was and if the doctors had deemed him the ability to travel. They did.

When I arrived there, Alfred was in with him. He came out and talked to me.

He said, "I have brought him several changes of clothes." When I looked in the room, I saw about twenty suitcases. It was then that I started to think that it might be more trouble than its worth for us to do this but it had been already decided.

I asked him, "Where is Kal?"

He said, "I do believe that he is on his way back from Smallville."

It was at that point, Kal came strolling down the hall. He asked, "Is everything set?"

I said, "Yes."

We then started to load everything into the Javelin. After we finished loading his luggage, we, then, preceded to carefully load Bruce. Then we took off.

We were flying very carefully as to disturb Bruce as little as possible.

As we landed on the outer island that was chosen for him, my mother, Phillipus, Epione and Euclea were waiting for us.

After we had unloaded everything, including Bruce, Kal went a few hundred yards away and started to build the gymnasium. This only took him around a few hours do complete. He, then, left to go and get all of the implements that were going to be needed for Bruce to get back into "Batman" shape.

After we got Bruce settled in, Bruce said he wanted to see my mother, and I for he said he wanted to return something to the Amazons. My mother, Phillipus, and I went in to see him and he had this cedar box gold on the corners.

He said, "I would guess that you are wondering why I wanted to see you." I said, "Yes." He went on, "As Diana will attest, I am the owner and major stockholder in a major multibillion dollar company. These funds allow me to do a great deal in the philanthropic area, meaning I can fund foundations such as the Wonder Woman Foundation. It also means that I get into educational area. Our latest foray took the Wayne foundation in the archeological area."

My mother wanted know what archeology was. I said, "It is the science that man's world has of digging into the past. The choose an area and start to dig. What they hope to find is artifacts such as pottery, weapons, bones, and other objects that the hopes are they will tell the archeologists about the people in the area."

Bruce spoke again, " Well, Wayne Tech was sponsoring a dig outside Sparta or as you might know it, Lacedaemon we were digging and we found this." He had the box on his bed and opened it. He took out something that was wrapped in a golden piece of silk. When he unwrapped it we saw what appeared to be a set of Amazonian armor. He said, "I know that on most sets of armor there is a crest. I have seen it on Diana's and Phillipus's. For me, when I saw this armor I knew that I had to return it to its rightful owners. I know that Pallas crafted it a would probably know whose armor this would be." My mother said, "Mr. Wayne, I thank you for returning this armor to the Amazons. I will talk to Pallas to see if she can tell me who this armor belongs."

Before she left, my mother asked Phillupus to step out of the room. She said, "I understand that my daughter." He said, "Yes." She continued, "You do know the Amazons history in regards to men." He said that he was. She went on to say that if hurt me in any way, shape, or form, she would find him and do some very unpleasant things to him. Sufficed to say that I was mortified at what she had done.

As we were leaving the room and Epione and her nurse, Euclea went in and were telling him what was going to go on in terms of his treatment.

I was hanging back quietly seething at what my mother had done. Phillipus came to me and said, "I can see, Princess, that you are angry, why?" I said, "She played the parent and threatened Bruce with some pretty unpleasant things." She said, "I know you are mad but can you understand why she did it." I said, "I can, but was this the correct time do this." She said, "You are young, you have not been around when her stubbornness."

A few hours later, after the day had come to an end, I had cornered her and was determined to confront her about what she had said about the relationship between Bruce and myself.

I asked if I could see her in her office, she happened tp be visiting with Phillipus. It was there that I said, "Mother, what is it that you think that you were doing earlier." Well it was then I went off on her.

I angrily said, "I understand that you feel that you have to be a mother but I an a grown woman. I also understand that you are more experience in matters of the heart and you don't want me to be hurt but I have to learn sometimes. Let me explain something to you. I have put in a lot of work on this relationship and want to see it through to its conclusion. It took me a great deal of time to get him to accept that he has strong feelings for me and to act on them. It is not for you to say if this is relationship is a success or a failure, it is for the fates and Aphrodite. I would kindly request that you would leave well enough alone."

It was then that the aforementioned goddess of love appeared.

She said, "Hippolyta, Diana is correct it what she has said. I have not problem with this relationship but I will not be directly involved, I, too, will let the fates decide the matter."

Aphrodite disappeared.

My mother, being suitably chastised, said, "My daughter, I am sorry for what I did. I know that you think it was wrong of me to do it but I would probably do it again. I do not want to see you go through the pain that myself and your older sisters did but I also understand that making mistakes is a part of life."

I said to her, "I understand but it is my life and I should be able to make my own mistakes even if they are the same ones that you and the older sisters have made."

I left my mother and Phillipus to get back to their conversation and went to see Epione about Bruce's treatment. I asked here what she did.

She said, "I have used the purple ray on him and he is resting comfortably."

I said, "I think that I wish to sit with him awhile. Please have the palace cook send me something to eat." She said that she would do it.

I went in to sit with him and about an hour later one of my mothers aides came in rolling a tray. After she left, I opened the firs tray and found that it was some venison. On the second was a pretty sizable salad and on the third was an assortment of fruits. It was then I heard Bruce stir.

He asked, "Is that deer that I smell?"

I said, "Why, yes it is. Would you like some?"

He said, "Yes, I would."

As we were eating, we talked.

He asked, "I knew that Themysciran cuisine was good, but I had no idea how good this would be." I said, "What? You did not believe me. You know me too long, have you ever known me to lie."

He said, "You are not to the extent of Clark, but no."

As we continued to eat and converse he said, "I guess we start my rehabilitation tomorrow?"

I said, "If you wish."

So, after we finished eating, he asked me to bring him one of his suitcases. When I did and he opened it, it was loaded down with books.

He asked, "Diana, would it at all be possible for you to get some material from the Amazons library?" I said that I would try.

I left him to read and I went off to see Penelope to see if I could get Bruce ti materials that he wanted. He just could not stop being himself, meaning he had to know everything about his surroundings. I walked into the library and when Penelope saw me she sais, "Hello Princess, how may I help yow?"

I said, "Well, Penelope, the man that I have brought here to here wants some of the books in this library to glean some information about our past."

She went off to the older transcripts and she asked, "Will he be able to read these?"

I said, "The man is incredibly bright. He would visit me at the embassy and would see some of the papers were on my desk, he would ask me if the papers said would he thought. The more he did this, the more he was able to understand our language. I has gotten so bad that, you see when I first arrived in man's world I was able to curse in our language and away with it, no he chastises me for cursing and I have to watch my language around him."

When I got the books he wanted, I headed back to bring them to him. When I arrived, he was reading a copy of the 'Catcher In The Rye'. When walked in, he looked up and

I said, "Here the books that you wanted."

I left and went back to the Palace, took a bath, and retired for the evening.

My mother came to my room and we talked some. She asked, " How is he doing?"

I said, "His spirits are high and he he looking forward to getting started."

She said, "When will you, Epione, Euclea. And Philippus start with him?"

I said that we would start tomorrow and he would work hard and get better fast.

Because I wanted to take such an active role in his rehabilitation, I asked my mother if it would be possible if she could appoint a temporary replacement for me as my role as Wonder Woman and as the ambassador of Themyscira. She said that it would be possible but she would have to get permission from the senate.

I told Epione, Euclea, and Philippus to let Bruce know what was going on.

Within the hour, we were sitting in the senate chambers and listening to the debate. On one side were the ones who said that I was the ambassador and Wonder Woman and that was the way that it would be. Fortunately for my mother and I, there was a majority that was willing to move our society forward and to temporarily appoint me a replacement. After my mother won the vote in the senate she appointed our sister Lysandra.

I went back to the island where we had Bruce held up. When I arrived, I noticed that Bruce was walking around and both Epione and Euclea had surprised looks on their faces. I looked at them and then at him and back again, then I said, "You have to understand who this man is. He is as stubborn as my mother and myself. He has a strong will. He is driven. The murder of his parents put him on the road to being Batman and when he made that decision, he set out on a road that made it easier for him to become what he is. Unlike me, he became a scholar at a young age. Look at the books he brought with him. These books include such things as Tzun Tzu's The Art of War, a book on the Battle at Thremopylae, and Books on American generals Douglas MacArthur and William Tecumseh Sherman." Epione asked, "Thermopylae sounds like it is a Greek name. Is it?" I said, "It is and it is was an amazing battle. It happened several thousand years after we had sequestered ourselves here on Themyscira. The Greeks were going against the Persians and the Persians had the numbers advantage. They were pushed back into a pass that was a good position for it was a narrow pass. Even though it was a big loss for the Greeks it served to fire them up so they would be able take on the Persians and win."

I also told her about other people from the history of his country and what the founders of his country believed.

Euclea had, by this time, finished with his therapy and she and Epione left the room.

After Epione and Euclea left I went in to see Bruce. He was resting while he was reading one of the books that I brought him from the Amazon Archive and the library.

I asked, "How was your therapy?"

He looked up and said, "It went fine."

He asked me, "How did it go with your mother."

I replied, "Well, after I read her the riot act last night for dating you, we recently went before the senate to see if we could find a temporary replacement for me as Wonder Woman."

He asked, "What was decided?"

I replied, "It was decided that one of my sisters, Lysandra, would be the Amazon that would be the replacement."

He asked, "Why are you wanting to do this?"

I answered, "Why would I not want to do it?"

He said, "Don't answer a question with a question." I replied, "I want to be here throughout your entire recovery."

We ended up talking until I was called back to the palace to meet with mother. When we met, she told me that there were going negotiations between us and the Bana-Mighdall.

I said, "Doing this will be what Man's world call a "long haul."

My mother asked, "What does this mean?"

I said, "It means it will be a long, hard process with some pot-holes along the way."

I stepped outside and saw Donna coming up the hall. She said that she had met with mother earlier an they had the very same conversation.

We decided to do some catching up. Since she is a friend with Dick, I thought that she would be able to give an update on how Dick was doing in his temporary job as Batman. Before we started, I felt that Bruce would want to know this as well, so we headed to where Bruce was. We walked in and saw that Bruce was doing some callisthenics.

I said, "Hello, Bruce. Donna has a report from Gotham." When I said this, he, immediately, perked up.

We sat down and Donna spoke. "As soon as you left, there was a riot at Arkham Asylum."

He asked, "What happened?"

She said, "He got most of them back in to their cells."

He asked, "Which one?"

She knew that he meant which ones had escaped. To that, she answered, " The Joker, Two Face, and The Mad Hatter."

She continued, "He has, to this point, recaptured Two Face and The Hatter."

He asked, "And Joker?"

She said, "As you are well aware, that man, if that is what one might call him, has went underground. Dick has found clues to where he is but when he had gotten to the places the clues have lead him to." Bruce said, "I have the utmost confidence in Dick's ability to do the job and he will eventually catch up to Joker and put him back where he belongs."

The next day was the first day that he was able to start to work out and get on the road to the cowl. I had to go back to the Justice League satellite to do my stint on monitor duty and to give Lysandra the full tour of the Satellite, to introduce her to the others, and to show her what her duties would be at the Embassy. At the embassy, she would have the help of the entire staff and of Donna, as well.

As I returned to Themyscira, I went to make my report to my mother. I fond that she was visiting with Epione while getting an update on Bruce. When I arrived at where we had him hold up, I was not surprised to see that Bruce was in one of his marathon training sessions. There were many times when I walked into the bat-cave training room when I saw how he trains. I went into the room and saw that Bruce was working with an Amazonian sword. I looked at my mothers face and saw the surprised look on her face.

She said, "He has wonderful technique."

\I said, "Of course he has, he has trained with some of the top martial artists in Man's world."

She continued, "He has been training for eight hours straight."

I said, "I have seen him go for longer periods of time.

There have been times when he has asked me to spar with him and we have went for hours before we agreed to call it a tie."

I spoke up and said, "Bruce."

He turned around and said, "Diana, I see that you are back from installing your temporary replacement."

I said, "Yes, Honey. I am back"

My mother asked me, "Daughter, why is it that he needed what he calls "weights.""

I said, "Those are use for training for him to get himself in good enough shape to do what he does on a nightly bases."

I went on to say that is not like me and Superman who are immortal a near-immortal. They stayed around for another hour or so then they bent back to the palace to start the preparations for the resuming of the negotiations between us and the Bana.

It was not long after they left in which he made the decision to quit for the day. We went and found a hot spring for him to get cleaned up. After this, we went back his room where I had, had another nice dinner for him.

I said, "I think the way you train has surprised my mother and the others."

He arched his eyebrow and said, "I thought the Queen had seen everything."

I added, "I tried to warn them about how hard you go in your training sessions."

As the days grew into weeks and the weeks months, it was growing into a time when we felt that Epione was going to say he could leave. Because of this, I could tell that he was getting excited.

It was a usual day, Bruce had finished his training for the day as Pallas and I arrived.

I said, "Bruce, remember the set of armor that your company unearthed?"

He answered, "Yes."

I continued, "Pallas has been doing some research and could not find out exactly who this armor was mad for."

He said, "I, kind of, figured that you would not be able to do it for the armor is missing its crest." Pallas said, "I thought I would be able to tell due to the way it was made, but I could not."

I said, "I have told Pallas and my mother how you have collected many a set of ancient armor."

He said, "I am guessing the you wish to give it to me ."

I said, "Yes." Pallas spoke up and said, "I am here to take your physical measurements. All Amazonian armor is meant to be used."

He said, " Thank you, I am honored." She took his measurements and left to do her work. It was then that we hear an alarm.

As we were hearing the alarm. Epione had just given Bruce a clean bill of health. As Epione was leaving, Philippus came charging in.

I asked, "Philippus, what is going on with the alarm?"

Philippus said, "Princess, it is your mother. She has been kidnaped."

I said, "What."

She said, "You must come with me back to the palace where you can be safe."

I added, "You may want to led Bruce investigate for I am sure that he will be able to figure out who has taken my mother." She said, "We will try anything.

Bruce was already in his bat-suit and growled, "Do not touch anything until I get there."

She was taken aback by the change in his demeanor. She asked me, "Does his personality really change this much when he puts his armor on?" I said, "Yes it does and so does his methods."

He turned me and said, "Go to the Javelin and radio for Clark."

I asked, "Why do you want him?"

he said, "I want him to come a build me a crime lab because I do not want to show disrespect in the investigation by taking any Amazonian property, other than my armor gift, off of the island. Also tell him to take Lucius Fox and see if I can get some computers for it as well."

After I had made the communication with Kal, Bruce and I left and went over to the palace. He went into my mother's room and started to do what he does best. The first thing that he saw was a broken window. He picked up a couple of the shards of glass and put them in little plastic bags. There was a huge pool of blood on the floor by the window. He took a sample of the blood. There two swords on the floor as well. They each had blood on them. He took samples from them as well. Outside the window there was what appeared to be a piece of fabric.

He went to pick it up, I said, "Do not waste your time, it is a piece of my mothers nightgown. It was obvious that she had put up a fight.

Philippus asked, "Why is he doing all of this?"

I said, "This is how they do it in Man's World.. When they are investigating a kidnaping or a murder, they make sure that all of the evidence is there."

When we had arrived back at the island where we had put Bruce to heal, we found that Kal was there and had already finished Building the building. Bruce, Kal, and I went in and started to process all of the evidence that we had gathered. We looked, first, at the blood sample that came from by the window. Bruce had taken three samples of this blood.

He said, "All of this came from one person."

I asked, "How do you know?"

He said, "It is all the same type and the DNA is a near perfect match."

I said, "It must belong either to a Giant or a Cyclops.

He continued, "We will need to get blood samples from all of the Amazons from on Themyscira, to rule out if they were the ones that participated in the abduction."

I walked over to him and gave him my arm.

He took the blood sample and said, "Your blood is almost an exact match for the blood on this unknown sword. Therefore, it is a certainty that this is your mother's blood. "I guess that this rules me out."

He said, "Yes."

I had Philippus and the women that guarding Bruce come in and give blood. I, then, said to "General, please notify the senate on what has happened and tell them that they will have to do the same thing you ha the guards have done," I summoned Epione and her staff, explained the situation, and had them give blood.

When Philippus returned she said, "Everything is set."

She left to go help organize our other Amazon sisters. We had Kal travel, via a site to site teleport, to the Watchtower to get some more supplied. He came back with the supplies and also with Shayera and Barbara.

As we were finishing the task of taking of blood from my Amazon sisters, Philippus and I took a meeting from a contingent from our Bana sisters.

Euboea said, "My General and my Princess, we have a diplomatic envoy from our Bana sisters." I said, "Please introduce them." S

he said, " This is Princess Urbi, General Maat, and the princesses aid Haqikah."

Princess Urbi went down to a knee and said, " Your Majesty, I bring news from Bana Mighdall." I said, "Pleas rise. What is the urgent news."

Their general said, "We have a rogue Amazon."

I spoke, "I know that all of our Amazons are accounted for, that means the rogue is from the Bana." She continued, "Yes, Your Highness. Her name is Echidna."

I asked, "Do you know where she is?"

The General said, "No we do not, but we are looking." I asked, "Did you know that she and another has taken our Queen."

Their princess said, "We wish to find her as well and wish to help locate her." I said, "This is unexpected. We accept all the help all of the help we can get."

I, then, left to go and to meet with Bruce. I left Philippus and Haqikah to plam put the search for this rogue Amazon. We had decided to start the search the next day.

So, I had landed on the island and saw that Barbara and Shayera outside.

I asked, "What is wrong?"

Barbara said, "Oh, nothing. We are done for the day." I said, "We need to meet."

We walked into the lab and saw that Kal and Bruce were cleaning up. I said, "There is news."

Kal asked, "What is it?"

I said, "Philippus and I have just taken a meeting with a contingent of our Bana sisters and they have said that there is a rogue Amazon." Bruce asked, "It is from their side of the island?" I added, "Yes." I went on, "Her name is Echidna."

Barbara asked, "So, this means the search will begin tomorrow?"

I said, "Yes it does."

I went on to say, "What I will suggest tomorrow is that Shayera, Kal, and I will aid in the search from the air. There will be four sets of Amazons searching from the ground. Bruce will lead one. Philippus will lead one. Princess Urbi, of the Bana will lead one. General Haqikah will lead one."

I then said, "I have arranged for everyone to stay at the Palace."

We took off for the palace.

When we landed, it was decided that we would have small meal and retire for the night.

After everyone ate, we split up and headed to our personal quarters. Let me amend this, I had my aid escort Bruce to my personal quarters.

Because we did not know how this search would turn out, I thought that it would be the exact time for us to consummate our relationship.

After we had rested for a few hours, then we sat up and talked for awhile.

He had me call one of my aids and said, "Go to my quarters on the other island, look on the table, you will find a small wooden box, pleas bring it back here."

She said, "Yes sir." About a half hour later she returned with the box.

He said, "Thank you."

Then he had the aid go and get Clark, Shayera, Barbara, Donna and Philippus. Before the had arrived, he put on some sweat pants and I pulled on one of his sweatshirts. He waited until they all arrived. When they did he went down on one knee. Philippus and Donna did not know what was going on. I had lived in Man's World and seen some movies. I knew that when a man did this I started to cry.

Through my tears, I could see the questioning looks on the faces of Philippus and Donna but I could also see that Shayera and Barbara were crying.

Bruce, then, said, "We have been dating for a fare amount of time and I think it is time that we become one. Diana, Princess of Themyscira, Will you marry me?" He opened the little wooden box and I saw what appeared to be ring.

It was a well crafted ring and had a nice sized diamond in it. I looked down with tears in my eyes and said, "With every fiber of my heart, soul, and body, I say to you, Bruce Wayne of Gotham City, yes I will marry you."

After he placed the ring on my finger, Shayera and Barbara rushed over to me a hugged me and I heard Clark say to Bruce, "Welcome to the life. I am sure you will make each other happy."

I overheard Bruce tell Clark, "Kent, You had better not be planning a bachelor party."

I saw Barbara walk over to Donna and Philippus to explain what this was.

Then I saw that Clark was leaving the room. I followed him. I saw him put his hand to his ear. I hear him say, "Wally, Bruce just popped the question to Diana. I will tell him congratulations for you. He has told me that he does not want me to plan a bachelor party for him, but he did not say that anyone could not. You and John should do it. Clark out."

I said to Clark, "You do know what he will do if he is to find out."

Kal said, "Yes I do, but I think I can take it."

By the time everyone had congratulated us it was time for breakfast. Then we would get started on the search for my mother.

A few hours after Bruce had asked me to marry him, we were out on the search. For everyone to keep in touch, Bruce had handed out leagued communicators.

It had been more that a few hours since we started to search, but we had found nothing. Then there was a message from Barbara. She said, "Diana, we are in the magical areas and we have found what the Amazons tell me is the necklace that was around he neck."

Bruce said, "We will be right there as soon as we can."

When we arrived no only did we see that her necklace was there, but there seemed to have been a struggle. It also seemed that they had taken my mother off to the South. It appears they are headed toward Doom's Doorway which is the door the underworld.

We made what Bruce has said is a "beeline" towards Doom's Doorway.

When we arrived there, we found an army of dead warriors. Just before we were to start fighting, Persephone appeared. She said, "You will have to go into the underworld and deal with Felix Faust again."

I said, "I thought Hades was going to torture him for a few thousand years."

Persephone said, "That was true but Faust found a way to get around it and has cast Hades out again."

I radioed Shayera, "Shayera, looks like we will have to go and put Hades back on his throne again." She flew in with Bruce.

I said to Bruce, "Bruce, you and the rest with have to stay out here and keep this undead army occupied. Shayera and I will have to go an put Hades back on his throne again."

Then Persephone said, "Princess, Faust has your mother."

Bruce said, "So that is the plan, please be careful"

Shayera said, "Don't worry Bruce, we have been there before and done the job well."

He said, "Do not be so flip.

This seem like it is going to be a hard job to do." I said, " It will be a hard job but it is a job that can get done and will be done."

At this point we split up and Bruce headed off to go help the others and Shayera, Huqikah and I went into the underworld. The reason Huqikah came was she said that the Bana wanted a chance at punishing Echidna according to the laws of the Bana.

As we entered the underworld we saw Abnegazar. He saw Shayera and I and that my hand was on my lasso ans said, "You won't need that, I will take you to where they have Hades. It is the place he was the last time, the frozen bowels of the underworld, but you will have to get him yourselves and this time he has Hades guarded with some other demons. This means you will have to fight to get him."

Abnegazar took us directly to the place where Hades was being held. As soon as we had arrived, he was gone. It was not totally unexpected that he would be for he had said that he did say that his job was to get us there and he was not going to fight.

General Haqikah asked, "What is the plan Princess?"

I said, "You and Shayera will try to keep me the demons off of me while I try to free Hades."

The general drew her sword and Shayera readied her mace. Then they charged and started their attack. I flew, in a high arc, to where he was. I was not expecting that Shayera and the general would defeat the demons by themselves but they did. I tried to do what I did last time and break the a punch but it did not work.

Hades told me, "Diana, Faust has reinforced the chains with magic. I saw Shayera doing a fly-by looking for other demons I gave her a whistle. She asked, "Diana, what is it?"

I answered, "Apparently, Faust prepared for me and has strengthened the chains against me."

She asked, "I guess that you want me to try to use my mace to disrupt the magic."

I said, "That would be the plan." She flew up as high as she could and started on a power dive. She had the mace over her head and she threw it. It hit the chains and they broke.

I said to Hades, "Why is it that you can not stay on your throne?"

He said, "That Faust is a smart crafty evil person."

No matter what I did, he was patient he found a way to get away from me.

He, then went to my recent rebuilt library and found a way to take my throne, exile me, and strengthen my chains against Diana's strength."

He, then, used hsi magic to get us back to his throne room. Let me say this, we did not get into the throne room because it was being guarded with several demons. Hades snapped his fingers, and the immediately switched side. He took us to the underside of the throne room ans showed us a door. This door, he said, was a secret entrance to his throne room.

We went through this door and came out behind the throne and sneaked up behind him. We also saw that he had built another throne, which we assumed was for Echidna.

I saw the general go and grab Echidna by the neck and throttle her. She did not kill her. Echidna threw her hand off and they started to fight.

Our fight began, as well.

Both fights were long and hard but we won both of them.

I said to Hades, "Make sure you keep this guy under control for I do not want to come back here."

It was then that we took our leave and headed back to Themyscira.

After we had finished putting Hades back on the throne, we decided to go one back to the world. We had a much easier time go back were we were from the when we were headed there. It was the four of us, Echidna, Shayera, Haqikah, and myself. I had decided to tie Echidna in my lasso.

As soon as we returned to Themyscira, we saw that Mother had been rescued. I turned Echidna over Urbi and her entourage to be taken back to the Bana for her to put on trial for her crime.

As it turned out, they had, had mother in a cave on the left side of the doorway.

As I looked over Clark, Barbara, Philippus, and Barbara, I knew something very bad had happened. I asked, "Where is Bruce."

It was then that I saw Barbara. Her cowl was off and tears were streaming down her face. I felt a lump in my throat.

My mother said, "I am so sorry, Diana. The man that you were to be joined to has given his life in rescuing me and defending Themyscira."

When we had returned to the palace, there was a meeting that took place and the senate was called into session. As Barbara, Clark, Shayera, and I sat in the back of the senate chambers, what happened next truly surprised us.

My mother said, "My sisters of the senate, I have a proposal."

One of the senators said, "What is your proposal, my queen."

My mother said, "A few years we had adopted Aresia. The man who rescued her ended up dying because his heart gave out on him. I buried him in an unmarked grave. I wish to honor this man, Bruce Wane also known to man's world as The Batman, with a full Themysciran military funeral and burial." Another senator, Alcina, said, "This is a surprise. We need to debate this."

It did not take long for them to debate. The senate came back quick and said that it was OK for the this to happen.

It was then that Clark, Shayera, Barbara, mother, and I that we would return to Gotham to tell the rest of the bat-clan what has happend.

When we arrived at Wayne Manor, we called Tim, Dick, Wally, J'onn, and John.

0I said, "We have some extremely bad news."

Wally asked, "Where is Bats."

I said, "He has died in the defense of Themyscira."

Dick asked, "Where is his body."

I said, "My mother has decided to give him a full Themysciran funeral and burial."

Tim said, "Then, what are we going to do here."

Clark said, "We will have one closed casked funeral for Bruce Wayne."

He continued and said, "The League will hold a League Funeral for him at my fortress."

Plans had been made for Dinah and he team, The Birds of Prey to take the Patrolling of Gotham while Dick, Tim, and Barbara will be coming with us to Themyscira. Alfred will be coming as well.

We immediately left. In the Javelin were Clark, dressed in a black Superman suit, John, J'onn, Shayera, Wally, Lois Lane, and Linda Park. The last two were to cover the funeral for their respective news agencies. When Perry White asked why Clark Kent could not cover it, Lois said that He would be busy and would not be able to concentrate on his job. This was partially true but Clark would talk to her about it later.

As soon as returned to Themyscira, the procession would begin. Up until that point Bruce's Body would lie in repose. It had also been agreed upon that he would be buried in his Bat-Suit. The amazons considered it his armor and thought it as showing a great amount of respect to be buried in ones armor. Usually, a dead amazon would be burned in a pyre but even though we considered him an amazon, I thought that it would be the correct thing to do would be to hold to the ways of man's world in respects to the ways they do funerals and burials. Therefore, he would be only the second man to be buried here on Themyscira.

It had also been decided that we would have a gravestone. We had our artisans carve on out of stone. On it, it would say "Here lies, Bruce Wayne, Known to man's world as The Batman. He came here to rest and recover and helped in the defense of Themyscira." That was on the one side. On the other side it would say Bruce Wayne, born of Thomas and Martha Wayne."

As a show of respect to the rest of the founding members of the League, it was also decided that the official funeral would not begin until they had the chance to view the body.

On the way back to Themyscira, Clark had told me that at one time, Lois had dated Bruce. When we arrived back at the island, I had decided that I would be by Lois's side when she saw the body.

I think this was a very good idea because when she saw him, her shoulders slumped, her head bowed, and she began to cry. Clark saw it and came put his arm around her shoulders.

I heard Linda say to Wally, "I knew this was a possibility of happening but I was not prepared for the emotions."

He asked, "Does this change the way that you feel about me?"

She answered, "No, not really."

He asked, "Why not?"

She said, "Because I know that the businesses you are in are inherently dangerous and Death is always a possibility."

He said, "This is one of the main reasons that I love you."

After the Amazons had given us time to view the body, The burial services began.

Then there was a procession to where we were going to bury him.

My mother spoke and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, fellow amazons, and honored guests, I welcome you to Themyscira. We are here today to pay honor to a man who has many times defended this island and done it unselfishly. Everyone here knows the history of our people and why we, minus Diana, have a big dislike of everything male. This fact did not deter my daughter, the princess, in bringing the League here to help her in defeating the evil one named Felix Faust."

She stopped for a minute to drink a glass of water.

She continued, "At the time, I had a problem with her bringing them here. Later, I grew to understand that she had no choice. She was going to come back to mend fences with man and the rest of here sisters, and he found us turned to stone."

She stopped to take another drink and a breath.

She finished by saying, "After we had sent Hades back to Tartarus along with Faust, I recognized that it was wrong of me to dislike the men of the league, I had found that they were and are honorable men. That is why I honored them with our highest battle award. Then he has played a roll in my rescue from the aforementioned Faust. This is after he had come here to recover from injuries he had suffered do to torture by some very evil men. When he had heard of me being taken, he immediately stopped his preparations to go back to his city and started to what he calls an investigation into my disappearance. When my location was found, he was one of the first ones to go into battle against Faust's troops. That was when he lost his head. I thank my daughter for bringing him here for I believe if she had not, I might possibly be dead."

We bowed our heads and said a prayer.

Then Philippus stood up to speak.

Philippus said, "The first time that I saw the man the princess had fallen in love with, I, like the queen, did not think very much of him. It was not until I was ordered to help him train, because of the injuries he had suffered, to return to his city to be its protector."

She stopped for a breath and then she finished.

She spoke again, "The respect that I gained is from watching him train. His training is every bit as rigorous as ours is. Then he does great work in helping in the recovering the Queen.

When she finished, John created, with his ring, seven guns. With these guns, he said he was going to give Bruce a twenty-one gun salute.

few days later, we found ourselves Back in Gotham at another funeral for Bruce. My mother felt like she had to be there. After all, Bruce had been helping me with some of the charitable organizations I have been involved in. Also, it fits because when Kal had "died" she was there for me as well.

Also there was Kal's mother, Martha Kent, was there for his support.

We also had seen Commissioner Gordon was there as a mourner and as security as well. He did not know that he worked with Bruce in Bruce's night job. Bruce, also, gave huge sums of money to the Gotham City Police Department.

If the people there knew about the bad blood between Bruce and Dick, it would have surprised to see him step up with a eulogy.

He said, "I do not know if everyone here knows my story. When I was young there was the murder of my parents. He adopted me an took me in. He essentially made me his son. For that, I thank him. We had our disagreements and I eventually left him to go to find myself. I ended up living in Bludhaven. I had a big grudge against him and I am happy to say that thanks to Tim that I had put it into they past. I had also, somewhat, reconciled with him."

It was then that Tim stepped up to the microphone.

He said, "I came from a much more of a hard luck case. My father was a two-bit criminal. He got hooked in with Two-Face and it was the wrong thing to do because he ended up being murdered by Two-Face. Later on when I first met him, Two-Face was going to poison the town and kill half the town. He got me in touch with Batman and The-Bat got to work if putting puke-face back in jail. I thank him for what he has done for me."

Commissioner Gordon the came up to say a little something.

The Commissioner said, "I am here to represent the GCPD. We, the department, thank The Wayne Policeman's Foundation for all of the help we have received. Mr. Wayne was one of the best people that was ever birthed in the history of Gotham. Thomas and Martha Wayne, for their short time of raising him did a fine job."

We all headed off to the church where there was a closed casket funeral. The reason for this was Bruce's body was buried on Themyscira.

After the church service, we went to the Wayne Crypt and buried the coffin.

After this, Commissioner came to me and told me that the GCPD had put together a remembrance party and wanted us to appear at it.

A few days after the Gotham City we the League had a funeral on the Watchtower. Clark had made a special coffin for us to use in the ceremony.

What he planned to do was to, after the ceremony we would launch it into the sun.

There were a great number of the Leaguers on the Watchtower to pay their respects.

There were the Green Arrow, Hawk and Dove, the Steel Works, Aquaman, My Mother, Speedy, Raven, Dick, Tim, Vigilante, Shining Knight, and others.

After all of the speeches were made, we launched the coffin into the sun.

Immediately after the launch, we all adjourned to the many rooms that were designated as the commissaries. This is where we would hold the remembrance party.

We had all kinds of laughs at Bruce's idiosyncracies.

After it was all over, as it ended up, it was Bruce's turn on monitor duty. There were many people that were willing to step up and take this particular shift. I said, "Thanks for the offers, but I think I will take the shift."

As we walked out, I heard Kal tell Lois, "Honey, I think I will stay."

She asked, "Why?"

He said, "Diana really has not grieved. I think I will stay, just in case she needs a shoulder to cry on."

She said, "Ok. I will see you at work in a couple of days."

I walked into the monitor room and Kal was already.

He said, "I am really going to miss the crusty, cantankerous person that Bruce was."

That was when my grief got the better of me and I collapsed int his arms.

As I cried I said, "I understand why he did what he did but he did not have to do it. I, and the other amazons would have understood if he had decided to leave without helping us."

He said, simply, "That is Bruce. Once he set his mind on something, he went all the way with it.

After this, I just cried. After an hour I said to Kal, "I know I said I would do this shift but my grief has exhausted and I think that I might retire."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has now been one week since we ejected the coffin into the sun. Before he had received the torture from Lex and Joker, I had planned on moving into Wayne Manor with him. Now, I could not bring myself to move into the manor. Oh, sure, I will go and visit Alfred, but I could not bring myself to live there on a permanent basis. I would go there to eat meals because, he is almost as good of a cook as Ferdinand. At some point, I will have to introduce them so they can trade recipes.

One day, after everything had, somewhat, gotten back to normal, I caught up with Lois. When I first showed up in Man's world, everyone thought Kal and I were in a relationship. It took awhile, but I finally convinced her that I did not want Kal. Now, we had a pretty good friendship.

She and Kal had moved into a house in the suburbs of Metropolis. They had married sometimes before Bruce's death and had recently had there children. They had a set of twins, Sam and Ella.

I went to their house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Kent answered the door.

She said, "Hello Diana."

I said "Hello, Mrs Kent."

She said, "Come in."

Mrs. Kent said, "I am so sorry about Bruce."

I said, "I am still in mourning about his passing."

Lois cam in the room after putting the twins down for their nap and asked, "Di, What are you doing here?"

I said, "I got tired of staying on the Watchtower and am looking for a place to get away."

Lois said, " I would have thought you would have gone to the Manor."

I sad, "I still can not bring myself to go ther for long periods of time."

Mrs. Kent said, "I felt the same way when Jonathan died."

I asked Mrs. Kent, "Martha, I was thinking, would it be possible for me to spend some time on the farm?"

She asked me, "I thought your ancestral home would be your second choice?"

I said, "It is much like Wayne Manor."

She said, "I would be very honored for you to spend some time of mine and Clark's farm."

She went to her purse and got me the keys to the farm.

She asked me, "Do you want me to come with you to help around and to cook?"

I said, "no. I make trips to the embassy and to Wayne Manor and have Ferdinand and Alfred cook for me.

Lois asked, "I thought that you did not want to stay at either place?"

I said "Just because I said that I don't want to stay there on consistent basis, does not mean that I will give up the quality of meals that are cooked by both Ferdinand and Alfred."

Lois said, "I can understand this."

had been staying at the Kent farm for about a week when I got a message from the Watchtower. I was enjoying the feel of it all. It was not just feel of the farm, but it was also the fact that even though the people in smallville may have known who I was, but they let me live like a normal person. I could walk around town and if I did not want to bothered I would not be. Of course, Martha came back, and had a few long talks. We even had some interesting conversations about Kal. There were times when I went back to the Watchtower, I would give Kal a wry smile. He had no idea about what was said between Martha and myself until he had her visiting his twins and she mentioned.

One week into my stay at the farm, J'onn called with a message for me to come to an emergency founders meetings. I was the last to arrive, other then the fact that John and Shayera were on the way back to from Oa. John had to go and held defend the planet and now they were just about to arrive back at the Watchtower.

As I entered into the Conference room, Kal was there, along with Oliver, Dick, and Wally. What surprised me was that there was a woman that looked much like Shayera and I assumed that she was a Thanagarian..

As I sad down, I heard Mr. Terrific came over the loud speaker and said, "Green Lantern and Shayera have arrived."

It was less than five minutes later when they came into the room. In John's hand, was the report of the problems on OA. He handed the report to J'onn, who put it on the side so that he could later log it into the League files.

A few minutes later, Dinah and Zatanna, who we had just voted in as founders, came into the meeting.

Kal gavelled the meeting to order.

He said, "A few hours ago, our tracking equipment picked up an unknown ship with strange markings."

He showed us a picture of the ship.

Shayera spoke and said, "That is a Thanaqarian cargo ship."

Kal continued, "We radioed it and got no response. That was wen decided to board it so see what was going on."

Shayera looked at the unknown Thanangarian suspiciously.

Clark went on, "Whe we boarded it, we found that the auto pilot had been on and we noticed that it had been traveling for a while. As we searched we found that in the hold was what looked to be a module designed for suspended animation."

Shayera said, "That fits because these ships are not mean to be as fast moving as our warships. Usually there be a crew of about twenty on them. This is the only person that you found on it?"

He said, "Yes she is, and does she have a story to tell."

He turned to the unknown Thanagarian and said, "Tell your story."

She said, "My name is Saoirse. I am Shayera's cousin, twice removed."

Shayera said, "I do not recall hearing of you."

Saoirse said, "That does not surprise me for your mother's Brother's wife died and he married my mother."

She continued, "It has been almost a decade since your betrayal," she said this without any sort of venom, which surprised everyone including Shayera. She continued, "After the failure of the Hyperspace Bypass, Hro Talek's heroic death defending the planet against the Gordanians, and the gordanian's eventual takeover of Thanagar, they stayed until they felt like the got all that they could from Thanagar. When they left, there was the first of many civil wars."

Shayera asked, "What is happening at this point."

Saoirse said, "There is another civil going on. It is between the group to which I belong and the other major group."

She continued, "As of this point in time there is a peace treaty that is on the verge of being hammered out. The only sticking point is who do we install as the King or Queen of the planet."

Shayera asked, "What does this have to do with me."

Saoirse said, "Neither one of the groups trust each other and therefor there is no chance of putting anyone from either group on the throne."

I saw that Shayera was starting to put it together.

She said, "Both groups have agreed on me?"

Saoirse said, "Yes, and before you ask about being a traitor, we have agreed to put that behind us."

Shayera asked, "Why?"

Saoirse said, "It is because with the deaths of the older generation of leaders, it is in the past and we are willing to forgive you."

After Saoirse told her story, we put her in a room for us to have a founders meeting to make the decision on what to do.

I turned to Shayera and said, "It is all up to you, Shay."

She said, "Well, I think I would like to fine out if she is telling the truth about whether or not my sins have been forgiven."

"I would like to set the team ."

J'onn asked, "Who would you like."

She said, "John is a given because there has never been a Green Lantern near in Thanagar's part of the universe."

John said, "I will have to talk with the Guardians to see if they can assign another Green Lantern to earth."

J'onn asked, "And who else?"

Shayera said, "I would also like Diana to come for she is ad diplomat and knows how to talk to politicians."

J'onn said, "Is this all?"

Shayera said, "Yes."

So he went to the computer and logged it in. Then he left the room.

John went to the computer and made his call to the Guardians.

He said, "Gentlemen, I call to ask you to ask you to send a replacement for me."

Appa Ali Apsa akes, "John Stewart, is this like the last time you called us?"

John said, "No. I am to go to a mission to the Planet of Thanagar."

Ganthet said, "That is a part of the universe the Lanterns do not cover."

John said, "I know. I would be the first Green Lantern to go to that part of space."

Lianna said, "This is fine."

John said, "Before we go, I would like to have the authority to train and assign another Lantern that is more familiar with that part of space."

Sayd replied, "That sounds feasible. How soon will you be leaving?"

John turned to Shayera and asked, "When do you want to leave."

She said, "There is one place that I nave to go before I leave."

He said, "Where."

She replied, "I would like to go and get some Queenly advice from Diana's mother."

This is something that I was not expecting.

He went back to his conversation with the Guardians. He said, "We will be leaving in a couple of days."

It was then the Guardians agreed to send Kyle Raynor as his replacement. They then ended their conversation.

We called Saoirse back to tell her the news.

We understood that she wanted to get back but we had to explain to her where and what Shayera wanted to go and do.

After we did Saoirse, Shayera, and I headed back to the embassy to be teleported Themyscira.

My mother was surprised to see me return home for I had told here that I was grieving for Bruce and had decided to not return because the wounds were still fresh.

My mother said, "I was not expecting to see you, my daughter. I am wondering why you are here. It is nice to see you, also, Shayera."

I said, "We are here because of Shayera."

She asked, "What is this that you are saying."

Shayera spoke and said, "As you know I had became a traitor to my people during the Thanagaraian invasion. Well, recently I had a visitor from my home planet. This visitor has told me that after the invasion and the Gordanians took Thanagar they held it only until they have took what they thought was enough, they left. Now, the visitor has said that there has been many civil wars. The two groups that have been fighting the civil war have made a truce and are looking for a leader."

My mother asked, "What will that have to do with me?"

Shayera continued, "The two major groups do not trust each other and they wish to have a queen and they wish it to be me. Before I take the throne, I want to pick your brain, it terms of what it takes to be a queen."

My mother said, "There is a whole lot to being a queen and it is not an easy job. One has to know that in certain rulings in terms of the people. You be able to show wisdom in terms of what you lead your people into. It would help you a lot to if you had a Senate to take some of the pressure off of you. There will be times in which you will have to be judge, jury, and executioner. You must be care in whom you make treaties with. You must be a very prudent, conservative, and charismatic leader."

Shayera said, "I thank you for your sage advise and will try to take your advise."

My mother said, "You are welcomed."

She asked me, "Daughter, will you be staying here for a visit?"

I said, "As much as I would love to mother, but I am not ready to come home as of yet and Shayera said that she would like for me to go there and teach them how to be a diplomat and to possibly have and embassy here on earth."

My mother had invited us to stay and to eat a meal. I really did not want to stay longer than it would take, but Sheyera talked me into it. We went into the main dining hall of the palace where the palace cooks had laid out a feast.

After we finished eating, we went to the invisible plane to go back to the Watchtower.

When we had returned, we found that John had finished orienting Kyle Raynor to the Watchtower and J'onn ging him the codes that he would need to do reports

John came to us along with Saoirse and said, "While you were gone, I was preparing Kyle to take over for me. I also have preparing the Javelin for the trip to Thanagar. Saoirse had been helping to transfer the star charts to, not only, the Javelin, but also, the Watchtower."

I asked, "is everything prepared for us to leave as soon as we can?"

He said, "It is, not only, prepared but it is also ready. We can leave at Shayera's leisure."

Shayera went to her room and grabbed her mace and I went to min and grabbed my sword and shield. I assumed that we did this for the same reason, we did not know what to fully expect.

We all boarded the Javelin and took off. As soon as we were a fair distance away from the Watchtower, we activated the boom tube. Thanks to Orion, Barda, and Mr. Miracle, we have outfitted all of our Javelins with boom tube technology.

As we started to travel, Saoirse came to me and Shayera and said, "It is a very smart move for you and Shayera to bring your personal with you."

I asked, "Why is this."

She said, "The reason is that it has a pretty rough planet and there is a strong possibility that we will have to fight to get to where we are to meet the two groups."

She asked, "Why does John not have a weapon?"

I said, "His ring allows him to make his own weapons."

Shayera came up and asked, "Because of the many civil wars there is no rule of law?

Saoirse said, "The problems came with the "winners." The ones who won the war, who tried to rule, the others did not want to follow the rules that were set forth."

Shayera asked, "What makes them think it would be any different from the other leaders that have tried to lead?"

Saoirse said, "The two groups that want Shayera as queen and the feeling is that the fact that they represent the majority of the people on Thanagar, the people will follow you."

Before we left, it was decided that we would tow the cargo ship back to Thanagar.

As we were traveling, Saoirse asked Shayera, "How did you and John end up as a couple?"

Shayera said, "Through the hardest."

Saoirse aske, "What do you mean?"

Shayera said, "It began with the invasion by the Imperium."

She continued, "After the defeat of the Imperium and subsequent formation of the league, he and I became close friends. A few months before the Thanagarian invasion, we had began to date. Then came Hro and his part of the armada. At this point is where it came out that I was a spy and this definitely put a strain on our relationship and it did not help when it looked like Hro wanted to restart our relationship. It was all a lie. Then I found out about the hyperspace by-pass. When this happened, I made the decision to betray Hro and my birth home. Then came the vote to let me back into the League which I took out of their hands by taking a self-imposed suspension."

Saoirse turned to John and asked him "What was your part in this?"

John said, "Well after she left, I started to date another League member, Vixen. Then I went into the future and found out that Shayera and I had a child. After I came back, the present, continued my relationship with Vixen, and later told Shayera what had happened in the future and that we had, had a child."

Shayera continued her part of the story, "To say that I was surprised was an understatement but what hurt even bore was that he went back to Vixen. There the thing with Hro's crew on the asteroid. Next came what happened with shadow thief."

Saoirse asked, "And that was."

Shayera answered, "He took us to a Thanagaraian thing called the Absorbacon. It show that John and I were together in our past lives. Still we did not take the hint. There was the Braniac thing. What happened there was he had created fake versions of the Justice Lords, which we had to fight. I ended up taking off the fake Johns head and he did the same to my fake. I said, "You looked happy doing this" He said, "She broke my heart." I did the same to him and said "likewise." We did not get back together until after Darksied tried to invaded earth."

Saoirse said, "That is quite a story."

I said, "In this I agree."

I looked at the both of them and shook my head but I could I could not say a word because I was still mourning my complicated relationship.

Shayera asked, "What has happened to the rest of our family."

Saoirse said, "A lot of the older generation has been killed off due to the civil wars."

I saw Shayera's shoulders slump and I knew what that meant. It meant that she thought her parents were dead.

Saoirse said, "As I have said before, there are the two major groups left but before last year, there was over one hundered."

Shayera asked, "What does that have to do to with my parents death."

Saoirse said, "Some of the groups were very unscrupulous and when they came across people that were not participating in the civil wars, they gave them a choice. The choice was to either join of be branded as a traitor and executed."

I saw that Shayera about to cry.

I went behind John, who was piloting the Javelin, tapped him on the should, and whispered in his ear. I said, "John I will take over. You had better go to Shayera and console her over the death of her parents."

He went to her and wrapped his arms around her and she cried on his shoulders.

Saoirse said, "I understand the emotion because the same exact thing happened to my parents and I went into mourning for a month."

After about forty-five minute he came back and said that Shayera wanted to see me.

I went back to her and asked, "What is it Shayera."

She said, "How do you do it, Diana? How do you deal with the grief."

I said, "You do it on a day to day basis. It takes time to get over everything. I still have not gotten totally over Bruce's death."

She said, with a mock smile on her face, "You have had one thing that will not."

I asked, "What is that?"

She said, with a mock smile, "You had Clark's shoulder to cry on and his farm to sequester yourself on."

We both had a good laugh at this, but I knew that she was correct in her assertions.

As we landed on Thanagar, we found that there was an attack going on against the groups that represented the people that wanted Shayera as their queen.

As we disembarked, Shayera grabbed her mace and prepared for the fight ahead. We all knew this fight would not be an easy one and it was possible that it would be a long one. Both Saoirse and Shayera noticed that the attacking group had some pretty advanced weapons. These weapons, according to our friends, were not of Thanagarian origins.

From a distance, we could not tell where exactly these weapons came from. It took us a few days to subdue the attackers and get a good close look at the weapons.

The technology for the weapons was hybrid in nature. It was a combination of Kryptonian and Apokolytian.

I looked at Shayera and John and asked, "You do not thing that someone one on Apockolypse and a some how reconstituted Braniac are working together?"

John answered, "Frankly, Diana, I have not idea but I think we should let the League, particularly Clark, know about it."

We walked back int to the Javelin and called the Watch Tower. John said, "Watch Tower, this is GL."

J'onn answered, "John, this is J'onn, what is it."

John said, "As we were coming to the point where we to land to meet with Saoirse people, we found them being under attack."

J'onn said, "What did you do?"

John answered, "We subdued the attackers."

J'onn said "Good job. What is it you want."

John asked, "Is Clark around?"

As luck would have it Clark was walking into the control room. He was about to go on monitor duty. Clark said, "I heard my name, J'onn, what is going on."

At that point, I bowed my head to stifle a laugh and shook it as well for I knew had used his super hearing.

I heard J'onn exclaim, "When Shayera and the rest landed on Thanagar, there was an attack going on. John was giving a report."

Clark asked, "What does it have to do with me?"

J'onn said, "I will let John tell you." He walked away.

Clark asked, "OK, what is going on?"

John said, "When we arrived, there was an attack going on against the group that wants Shayera as their queen."

Again Clark asked, "And..."

John said, "When we had put down the attack, and took a closer look at the weapons, we found that they were a combination of two different technologies."

Clark said, "Let me guess, Kryptonian and Apokolytian."

John said "Yes. What do you want to do?"

Clark said, "Stick them in the Javelin and store them for I wish to take a closer look at them. We will decide what to do after I have had time to analyze them."

John said, "GL out."

We took the weapons and put them int the storage aboard the Javelin and went into the makeshift palace.

After we had finished with the stowing the weapons and the rebuilding of the capital city, which, by the way, took us, with the help of Lantern Corps it took us one week.

Then came the day that was set up for the ceremony that would coronate Shayera as their queen.

We were clever in how we decided to tried to get the information to the rest of the planet. What we decided to do was to build a satellite that would, by the energy of their rings would sent pictures to everyone on the planet. It would send pictures directly into the minds of the people.

The coronation began with a fanfare by some musician's and Adash Admana spoke.

He said, "Ladies, gentlemen, guests, and Hawk-people everywhere." He continued, "We are here to coronate our queen. As the vast majority of the hawk people know, after the last civil war it was as decided that because the groups that had combined were not able to come together on getting a a king or a queen from the group. We have come to a consensus that it had to be someone outside of the group. Even though there were people that believed in the fundamentals of each group, we could not find anyone with the necessary experience it would take to be the king or the queen. What has been decided was to go and get Shayera Hol. We know what you may be thinking, "she betrayed us." Well we thought that it was the correct move."

There was slight applause.

He finished by saying, "We here at the combined group think that she is the best choice. I now give you your new queen, Shayera Hol."

As he was speaking, Shayera had John go back to the Javelin and print out a copy of the Uniited States Constitution.

As he was returning from the Javelin, she was stepping up to the microphone. He handed her the constitution.

She started to speak, "Ladies, Gentlemen, Hawk-people everywhere I thank the people in the group for thinking of me as the Queen. I feel that do not deserve it but the people that have asked me to come have told me that there is a possibility that the Hawks that are left after the many civil wars have decided to forgive me for what I done. Well, I will be testing this by visiting every zone of this planet"

She took a breath.

She continued, "There are going to be some changes in our values and principles."

She reached under the podium and picked up the copy of the U.S. Constitution and said, "I have been living on the earth all this time and in this document, there are some principles that we should follow. The first of which is there will be elections to be held for what will be Thanagar's congress. The particulars of how many senators and representatives will be hashed out in the first constitutional convention of Thanagar. Also, I will not be queen for life, what I would like to have, at some point, is elections for queen or king. We will also have to appoint judges for the courts."

She stopped to drink water.

She finished, "I have brought a friend with me to teach us how to be diplomats for our history says that quality is not one we are not able to practice. We are going to print this (the constitution) out, then we will pass it out for you to be able know the base on which we are working to rebuild our society. I thank you for listening to me and hope that you will give a fair chance."

It took us, with the help of the group, another week and a half of hard work to put the wheels in motion.

I had set up a school, for those who had wanted to, to teach them how to be better at diplomacy and negotiation, so they would not fall into the trap that had caused the problem in the first place.

It was a few days after when Shayera started to wake up not feeling quite right. She, also, felt like she wore down quicker, during the day, then she should. After the first few days of this she went to one of the medical staff that was sent from Oa for them to give her a check up.

She had asked me be in the room for her as support. After we had went into the underworld to put Hades back on the throne. We had came to the point where we agreed to put our animosities aside and had became some what better friends.

After the check up, the doctor came in and said, "Your Majesty, all the tests are in and the results show only on thing, you are pregnant."

We returned to the throne room. This was at the end of a long day where it was very trying. John and the rest of the Lanterns came back to the palace and wanted some downtime.

She took John aside and told him the happy news.

They returned and she decided that she wanted to totally honest with the people she was leading.

We fired up the satellite for a speech to the general populace of the planet.

Shayera said, "My fellow Thanagarians, I have a happy announcement. Before I give you my announcement, I want to give you my history after I made the rookie mistake of going into a tough situation in terms of a police bust. I got shot with a Zeta Beam and it sent me to earth. Sure, I was going to go there anyway but this event sent me there sooner than I was prepared to. I arrived there and helped with the invasion with the Imperium. These were aliens that ar like locusts and have destroyed many planets. After we had defeated them, we decided to form th Justice League."

She took a drink of water.

She continued. "As I spent more time on earth, I would go on missions for the Justice League and most of which were with the Green Lantern John Stewart. As the missions went on, our relationship grew and become something more. I fell in love with him. All relationships have their problems, and ours was no different. When Hro Talak game to the earth and tried his deal with the hyperspace bypass, it hurt John and my relationship. After the invasion, our relationship suffered. We actually broke up and it seemed that we had moved on."

She stepped back to take a breath.

She spoke again, "It took a while, but we ended up getting back together, and now we have be together for several years now. The last several days, I have been waking up feeling sick and getting tired sooner in the day. I recent have seen a doctor, sent by the Lantern Corps, and the doctor has said that I am with child."

You could have floored all of her advisors and the Thangarian congress.

It has been a week since the announcement of Shayera's baby, time marched on. I had been teaching the hawk-people to be better diplomats. During one of my early morning lessons, I had to stop to go to the washroom to throw up.

After a few days of this, I went to see the same doctor that checked out Shayera. She ran the same tests that she ran with Shayera and came back with the same results.

She came into the examination room where I was waiting and said, "Diana, it looks like you are in the same condition that your friend is. You are pregnant."

Later on, as John, Shayera, and I had our usual meeting, which, by the way, we had been having to put together our league reports. We do this because this, after all, started out as a league mission. At our current meeting, I had decided to tell John and Shayera.

I said, " I have a big announcement but I wish to call a founders meeting before tell you what it is."

We adjourned to the Javelin and made the call to the Watchtower and called the Founder's meeting.

Clark called the meeting and turned the floor over to me.

I said, "I assume the Bruce and my relationship was one of the worst kept secrets on the Watchtower."

Clark said. "Yes, It was."

I went on, "While we were on Themyscira, during his recovery, we consummated the reationship."

Shayera asked, "What is the big announcement?"

I looked in her face and I could see that she had put things together and she knew that I was in the same condition that she is.

I finished, "Well, a few days ago I had to leave one of my sessions on being a good diplomat to go to the washroom to throw up."

J'onn asked, "You have not caught any of the local diseases have you?"

I said, "No."

Then, Flash asked, "What is it, Diana."

I continued to finish and said, "I am pregnant."

John asked, "I assume that it is Bruce's."

I said, "Yes, it is. Clark, could you please tell Dick, Barbara, Tim, and Alfred."

Clark said, "Yes I will."

He asked, "Will you be on your way back soon."

I said, "No, I will carry this baby to term here on Thanagar."

Flash asked, "What about your mother?"

I said, "When Clark tells Dick and the rest, he should also go to the and tell my mother."

A few days later, John told me that I had a call from the Watchtower, it was my mother.

She asked, "Do you want me to come there?"

I said, "No. Shayera and I will be each others support."

It is now seven months down the line and I have found out that I am carrying twins. I was keeping to what the doctor had said. He said to eat well and get plenty of rest. I had gained around eighty pounds and was looking like a hippopotamus.

More importantly, it was nearing Shayera's due date. It turns out that they were going to have a boy and had decided to name him Rex.

Her session in the delivery room was long and was not that easy. It took her ten hours to have her baby.

A few days later, the pictures of mother and baby were released to the media.

Speaking of the media, three months ago, it was decided that it was time to have someone come in to help rebuild Thanagar's media. I made the suggestion that we invite Clark, Lois, Linda, and Jimmy.

It took the that long to show the hawks had to run newspaper, radio, and television. It was not just a case of building the buildings it was a case putting together curriculums for higher education on the planet to train them in how to be reporters.

One month after Shayera had Rex, it was time for me to bring Bruce's progeny into existence.

I was ushered into the delivery room and put on the table.

Much like Shayera's delivery, mine was long an hard. Mine went for eighteen hours. After this time, I have my two children. There are reasons why I have chosen the names I chose. I had a boy and a girl. For the boys name I chose Balin. I had read the legend of King Author and the Knights of the Round Table, Balin was one of the knights. I felt that if fit with him being the son of the Dark Knight. I also had a baby girl. I know that at some point I would end up being queen of the amazons and this would make her a princess. Therefore, I decided to name her Sarah. This name means "Princess."

What did not make sense was both of my babies had blond hair. Both Bruce and I have and had black hair. When Clark looked at them he brought up the point that my mother has blond hair. I still had not gotten myself up on the science of man's world. John came to me and told me about genetics. He said that somewhere in my genetic code was the genes that would give my children their blond hair.

We, then, had Jimmy come in and take pictures of the children. I gave copies to Clark and told him to bring them to the embassy so that they could be taken to my mother.

We have been on Thanagar for about one year. Rex is now three months and the twins were two months old.

It was agreed, by all of the people in leadership, that they felt the ability was there for them to be leaders, without out help.

It was also decided that there would be a Thanagarian embassy set up on earth. To that, we would take a contingent of Thanagarian diplomats back with us. These diplomats would be headed by Saoirse. They would come to the Themysciran embassy to view how things are to be set up.

Of course, the Lanterns would leave, sans John and his protege.

Since we had limited seating on the javelin, we would have to use the cargo ship again. The embassy staff that could not fit in the Javelin would be put into the cargo ship.

Over the time we were there, John and I had taught Saoirse would be one of the people in the Javelin because I knew I would have take care of the twins.

We loaded the two ships and departed for Earth.

Oh, by the way, I had decided that I would ask for Saoirse to be Shayera's replacement in the league.

When we landed on the Watchtower, all of the women came up to me and they wanted to see the babies.

Since I had a founders meeting, I asked Vixen, Huntress, and Zatanna to do some baby sitting.

The meeting was, it appears, what is known as a rubber stamp. It did not matter that Dick was patrolling in Gotham for he had already been briefed on what was happening.

After the vote and the meeting I had decided to go to Gotham and show the twins Dick and the others. Before I did, I got in touch with the embassy and told them to get Donna and my mother to the Manor.

I did not want to use the Javelin because I wanted to go somewhat incognito. I found out the teleporters were down so what I did was to take Zatanna aside.

I asked, "Zee, can you get us into the cave?"

She said, "Yes. When do you want go?"

I said, "As soon as I get the twins."

It took me a few minutes to get the twins and then we were ready to leave.

Zee said, "Ot eht Evac."

We disappeared and reappeared in the cave.

There was no one there so we assumed that they were in the Manor.

We went up through the grandfather clock and into the study.

To say that Alfred was surprised to see us, was an understatement.

He said, "Welcome back, Miss diana."

I said, "Thank you Alfred."

He looked at Zatanna and she nodded.

He saw the the babies and asked, "Are those the little ones?"

I said, "Yes. Where are Dick and Barbara?"

He said, "They are out on the town."

I said, "And Tim?"

He saidn, "He is doing his homework in his room."

I asked, "When will Dick and Barbara be back?"

He said, "Soon."

The babies were sleeping and Alfred took us to a rather large room and set us up there. He had Zee magically teleport a bed to the room for me.

I was not hungry since I ate something on the Watchtower. I wanted some sleep so I told Alfred to set up some rooms for my mother and Donna for they would be arriving shortly.

I do not say that it was weird, but the twins slept through the rest of the night. It was like something in their DNA told them that they were home and it made them comfortable so they could sleep.

I had gotten up at 6:00 AM and went to the kitchen where Dick, Barbara, Tim, and Alfred were there and Alfred was over the stove.

I had brought my radio down with me. I was using it as a baby monitor so I could tell when they were up.

Alfred asked, "Miss Diana, what would you like for breakfast?"

I said, "I would like a big breakfast. I want, eggs, bacon, one of your famous biscuits, iced mocha, orange juice, and milk."

Barbara looked at me and asked, "How can you eat that much?"

I answered, "Well, Barbara it starts with the fact that I have high metabolism."

She asked, "I though a woman was supposed to gain weight and you look as you did when you left."

I said, "Well I did but, again, my metabolism came into the picture."

At that point, the doorbell rang.

Dick said, "Don't stop cooking Alfred, I will get the door."

He left the room and a few minutes later he came back with Donna and my mother.

They sat down at the table.

Alfred asked, "I would like to welcome two more beautiful women to Wayne Manor."

I said, "Alfred, I know that you have met my sister Donna?"

He nodded.

I continued, "This other beautiful woman is my mother, Hippolyta."

He said, "Welcome."

At that point, I heard the twins crying on the baby monitor.

I took Barbara up there to help me to do what it takes to prepare them for the big reveal. We changed them, fed them, then we brought down.

My mother, and Donna were surprised to see the blonde hair on the the twins. The kids also had my blue eyes.

My mother asked, "What are their names?"

I said, "Balin and Sarah."

She did not ask what the names mean.

Barbara, took her cue and asked, "What do they mean?"

I said, "Well, the boy is named after a knight of the round table, Balin. The girl is named Sarah. Her name means "princess."

I saw my mothers eyebrow arch and she asked, "Great names."

Dick asked, "How do you think they ended with blonde hair because you and Bruce have black hair?"

I said, "Apparently, it is genetic. It seems that I received a recessive gene from my mother and that is why their hair is blonde."

I, then, said, "With in the next few weeks, I wish to introduce them the rest of our sisters. I hope I will be able to bring little Balin to Themyscira."

My mother said, "I think we can make an exception."

After a few days, my mother said that she had to get back and I understood that. Sure, she wanted to see the kids but she left Philippus in charge and she knows Philippus, at times, has had a short temper.

Donna and mother went back to the embassy for mother to go back to the Themyscira.

The next week, Dick introduced me to Leslie Thomkins. He called her the "family" doctor. He told me that any time Bruce, Barbara, Tim, or Dick needed anything more than superficial injuries, the "Bat" family could go to her and have her keep it quiet. They knew that none of their secret identities could afford to show their crime fighting injuries in their non-Crime-fighting lift.

Within the next couple of days, Barbara took me to Leslie's clinic. After a short introduction, it was obvious that she was not going to be able to give them a proper examination for she did not have the tools to be able to pierce their skin. I said that it would be fine because we would go to another friend to take us to the doctor that examined his and his wife's babies.

As soon as we got back to the cave, we radioed the Watchtower.

I said, "Wonder Woman to watch tower."

"Watchtower, Natalie here."

"Nat, Is Kal there?"

She said, "No, He is on the farm, enjoying his day off."

I said, "Mr. Terrific, site to site transport, for three ."

He asked, "Where to you wish to go?"

I said, "Smallville. To the Kent farm."

He said, "Give me a minute."

He came back and asked, "Diana, are you and the others prepared?"

I said, "Yes."

He said, "I am energizing, now."

We disappeared. One minute later we landed on the grounds of Kal's farm. On the porch was Kal, Lois, his mother, and the their twins.

After greeting everyone, I told Kal why I was there.

I said, "Clark, I want to give my kids a checkup."

It was the first time that Lois had seen the twins. She said that it would be nice if we could scheduled a play date for our kids.

I nodded.

I turned back to Clark and said, "Dick, I took them to see Leslie Thomkins but she did not have the tools to give them at proper checkup."

He asked, " I assume that you would like my help."

He reached into has pocket and retrieved his cell phone and a business card.

He made a call.

He said, "Doctor Hamilton, it is Superman. I am fine, Lois is fine, my mother is fine. I am calling on behalf of a friend. She is Wonder Woman. She is looking for a doctor with the tools to give her children physicals. You will. She can come right over? Thank you."

He told me that I could go see Doctor Hamilton at Star Labs.

After the doctor did the twins checkup, he came in with their files. He said that they were healthy and are good enough to travel via teleport.

After we had left the doctors office, I thanked Clark for putting me in touch with the doctor and told Lois that I would be happy to schedule a play date between the two sets of twins.

I, then, radioed the Watchtower.

I said, "Wonder Woman to watch tower."

The answer came back,"Watchtower, Dinah here."

"Dinah, three for transport to the Themysciran Embassy."

"OK, I am on it Diana."

A few minutes later I heard Oliver, "Diana, we are ready for transport."

I said, "Go."

A few seconds later I was in front of the Embassy and saw Donna come out of the door.

I said, "I thought that you took mother back to Themyscira and you were to take some time off?"

She said, "I did, but Dick called and said he and Barbara were going be chasing down a lead on a case in Europe and needed me to give Tim some back up in patrolling Gotham."

She took Balin from me and we walked into the embassy and Julia was there.

Julia said "Hello Diana, I assume those are the twins?"

I said, "Yes."

She said, "They boy looks nothing like you. I assume that he looks like Bruce."

I said, "Yes."

She said, "Your daughter looks exactly like you except she has blonde hair."

Because she had taught and spent a lot of time in man's world and she new of genetics. I told her of the recessive genes that gave the kids the same hair color as their grandmother.

It took me a while to get back to the room where the portal to Themyscira was because we had to stop an let the staff see the babies.

We finally got there and stepped through the portal.

When I arrived Maris and Maya, who were guarding the portal were surprised to see us.

It just so happened that Philippus was just arriving, with their replacements. She was mildly surprised when she saw me.

She askd, "Diana, what are you doing here?"

I said, "I told mother that I would come home for a visit and bring the kids for their official introduction to the amazons."

So we l gave the babies to Maris and Maya to hold. I knew they were the first of my sisters who would want to hold them.

I also knew how tight the security around Themyscira would be. I also knew that my mother would want it that way. As long as the kids were there, they would be the most treasured wards of the realm and would be well protected.

The children and I arrived late in the afternoon, so there was not the ability to formally introduce them to the senate.

This gave my mother the ability to spend some quality time with them before the official introduction tomorrow.

She had finished her duties for the day and was deep in play with the children. As I watched them, I turned to Philippus and wondered aloud, "Was she like this when I was young?"

She said, "You may not believe me but she was exactly like she is with them and when you and Donna were young."

I let them go on and play until it was obvious that the kids were on the verge of going to sleep.

I went to my mother and said, "Mother, it is time for them to be fed, bathed, and put to bed."

She looked at me and said, "I fear that you may be correct and I think I might want to help you in this."

I looked at her and nodded.

We took them into the room which she, earlier, had her aides prepare for us. We first fed the children, then we took them to the chamber where the baths were drawn. We bathed them, dressed them, and rocked them until they fell asleep.

After they were asleep, I set up the makeshift baby monitors.

My mother asked me, "What are those for?"

I answered, "They help me to be able to know when they are active and when they are ready to be fed or other functions they need done."

We stayed up for another couple of hours catching up.

We talked on many things from the League to what was going on with Shayera and Thanagar.

She said, "So, you really think that she will make a good queen."

I answered, "Well, it will take time to be able to get a good read on it."

After I said this, I yawned and my mother said, "I see you are very tired, as am I. We have talked and tomorrow you will have to introduce them to the senate."

I nodded and headed off to my room to prepare for bed.

When I arrived in my room, I saw Lissa. She, too, is one of my mothers many aides. She said that she had drawn me a bath and had everything prepared for me. I, then, asked her if she would sit and listen at the baby monitor. She said she would.

I went and took me a very long bath and it helped me a great deal.

I came out of the bath chamber with a towel around my body and one on my head. Lissa was still in the chair listening to the babies.

I said, "Lissa, you can go and wind down."

She said, "OK, but if you need me, call me."

I said I would and haded her a communicator.

She looked at the silver disk and asked, "What is this?"

I said, "You said if I needed you to call you. This is a communicator."

She asked, "How does it work?"

I said, "When I want you I will call you and you will hear a beeping telling you that I am calling you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a week and a half since I had brought the twins to see my mother and the other Amazons.

It was the last day of the second week when I received a call from the Watchtower. At that point in time I was watching the queen of the Bana playing with my children. We have been in an extended time of piece between the two tribes. After I had appeared before the senate, introduce my children to them, we sent a message to the Bana to invite them to get their first look at the twins.

As I was watching my mother and the other queen were playing with my children I received a call from the Watchtower.

"Watchtower, to Wonder Woman."

"Wonder Woman, go Wally."

"Diana, We have received a big message from Hawk Girl."

I asked, "What does Saoirse need."

He answered, "Apparently, there has been a kidnaping on Thanagar."

I said, "OK, what does that have to do with us?"

He said, "Diana, it's Rex."

I said, "I can only imagine that John and Shayera are going crazy."

He said, "John does not know because he is back on a secret mission for the Guardians."

I said, "I can only guess Shayera reaction."

He said, "You would be correct. She wants to go out hit someone."

I said, "I am on my way."

I called my mother over and gave her a report.

I said, "Mother, there are bad things afoot on Thanagar and Shayera needs my help."

She asked, "What happene?"

I said, "Someone has taken her son."

She asked, "I am guessing that she wants to go out herself because she still has the mind set that she is still in the league."

I said, "Yes she does."

Mother said, "She has to understand that a queen can't just go out an put herself in harms way because she is the most important person in the government."

I said, "This is why they are sending for Clark and me. They want us to find Rex."

I asked, "Mother, would you mind keeping the kids for me?"

She said, "Why, of course, my daughter. How long are you going to be gone?"

I said, "I do not know, but I will send Barbra and others with supplies for the children."

She said, "Go."

I went back to the portal that would take me to the embassy.

When I arrived at the embassy, I said, "Watchtower, Wonder Woman here."

J'onn answered, "Watchtower her, go ahead Diana."

I said, "Site to site transport to Wayne Manor."

teleported into the Bat-Cave to find Alfred dutifully doing his job. Being that he was keeping the cave clean and running.

He asked, "Miss Diana, how can I help you?"

I said, "Alfred, I assume that you know what is going on with Shayera on Thanagar."

He asked, "What happened?"

I said, "Someone has taken her son.?"

He said, "Oh."

I continued, "They have sent for Clark and myself to go and investigate."

He asked, "What about master Stewart?"

I answered, "He is off on a secret mission for the Lantern Corps and is under radio silence."

He asked, "What is it that you need?"

I said, "I need you to go shopping for me. I need you to go and buy some baby supplies."

He asked, "how much should I get?"

I said, "I think that a good starting point would be two weeks worth."

He said, "Yes, Miss Diana, but where will they be staying?"

I said, "They will be staying on Themyscira."

He asked, "Yes Miss Diana."

I went on, "Please send the supplies with Barbara. If she is not available, see if you can get Huntress or Black Canary."

At that point, Barbara and Dick returned from where ever they had been.

Barbara said, "Hi Diana, what is going on."

I told her and Dick about what happened with Rex and what I was doing with my children. When I asked her to be the carrier of the supplies to Themyscira.

She said that she would be honored to do it.

Dick had asked me if I wanted him to if he wanted him to come with Clark and I, I said that I did not think it was needed because we knew where the dissenters are located and how to get in and out with minimal casualties.

There was little argument with me so I decided that I would go to the Watchtower.

When I arrived, the first thing I did is went and found Black Canary. I found her and Helena with their babies and having a play date. Dinah with Deanna and Helena with Hugo.

I said, "Dinah, I assume that you know about what is happening with Shayera and Rex?"

She said, "Yes."

I continued, "Well, I have decided to leave the twins with My mother on Themyscira and have told Barbara that she is to bring supplies to the island."

She asked me, "What does that have to do with me?"

I said, "If Barbara is busy, the responsibility will fall to you."

I looked at Helena and said, "If Dinah is busy, then it falls to you."

They both looked at me and Dinah said, "Thanks for the responsibility, I am honored."

Helena nodded as well.

After I had talked to Helena and Dinah, I went off to find where Kal was.

He was in the hanger preparing one of the Javelins for the trip we had to take to Thanagar.

I went to him and asked, "How are the preparations coming along?"

He answered, "I am just about done her and we will be able to leave within the hour."

I said, "I will go to the commissary to grab a bit to eat and then I will be ready to leave."

He asked, "Could you please bring me back a sandwich and a drink?"

I said, "Why, of course I will."

Even before Bruce died, Kal was my best friend. This got us in trouble sometimes because there were people that thought there was something more between us. The problem for those people is they did not know about Kal's relationship with Lois. More importantly, because of my identity of Diana Prince, they had no earthly idea that I was dating Bruce Wayne. When they saw Bruce and Wonder Woman dance in Paris, they blew it off because of who they thought he was.

As I was returning to the hanger, Kal was just finishing up with the preparations. He was programming the Javelin with the star maps we would need to get to Thanagar

I said, "Kal, I have returned and I have your lunch."

He looked up and nodded. So, I sat down and waited patiently until he had finished up with the Javelin.

Five minutes later he came and sat next to me, picked up the tray, and began to eat.

As he was doing so and between bites he said, "After we received the call about Rex, I turned to Wally and said "Knowing how Shayera thinks, I can safely say that her advisors are having to tie her down to keep her from living up to "Less talking more hitting" that she had stated during the Lex-Brainiac incident."

We both laughed because we knew this was true.

We knew that her advisors were having to deal with her infamous temper. After years of dealings with her, we knew that we did not want to be on her bad side and she was as stubborn as my mother and myself could be when either one of us thought we were correct in what we were doing.

Then we left.

As we were traveling, we had a nice little convesation.

I asked him about his twins and what he would do when the grew old enough. He said one of the first things he would do was to take them to the fortress and educate them on their heritage. At that point, he would tell them about their powers and ask them what they wanted to do. It they decided to go into either one of the family businesses, then he would see about getting them the proper training.

Then he asked me the same question. I gave him the same answer. When he asked me what I would do about the fact that one of them was male, I said that was up to my mother. He asked me about training them. I said that I would leave this up to Philippus for she was the one who trained me. He asked me if it would force them to remember what Hercules had done to them. I said that I was not sure. On the one hand it is a part of their heritage but on the other, it had nothing to do with them personally. After all, why bring them into something that had nothing to do with them.

As we traveled to Thanagar, as it was a long trip, we decided that we would split the flying time between us so we each could get rest we needed so that we could be fresh to go to look for Rex.

When we arrived, we were ushered into the throne room where were witnesses to what we assumed was many confrontations between Shayera and her advisors. It was, again, her trying to make the argument for her to go to on the mission.

"...but it should me that leads the mission."

Advisor 1 said, "Your majesty, we can not afford to lose you because the tenuous republic we have could disintegrate."

I went up to the advisor and said. "Excuse me, let me try to talk to her."

He stepped back and the rest of them to allow us to take her into her ante-chamber so we could talk.

Kal started by saying, "Shayera, I know what you are feeling. If I were in the same situation, I would want to go after the people who would have taken them and believe me, Lois would want her father to have the full force of the military to go after them. It would take a lot for me to be talked of it, and without Bruce, it would be harder for people to talk me down."

I could actually say that he was correct because he was always the most rational of everyone in the league. Even if it were our children, he would refrain from investigating it himself. Sure, he would have Barbara, Dick, and Tim investigated, but he would not do it himself because he would fee that he would be too biased.

I said, "Shayera, I agree with Kal. I, myself, would want to go after the people. He would have to talk me down as well. Our situation would be made more explosive when my mother would ultimately get involved. It would just be Bruce trying to talk her down, I would have to do it as well."

She somewhat calmed down after I had spoken and said, "I understand what you are saying and know what you are saying is the truth but I am frustrated with the situation."

If I am not mistaken, according to her aides, this was the first time she has admitted to be frustrated with the situation.

Shayera said, "You know who I am and my theories on apprehending criminals. I like to hit first and ask questions later."

I said, "I understand your feelings, but you have to let Kal and myself do the job for which we were asked to do."

She nodded.

We, then, went back into the throne room and were briefed on the situation.

The same advisor that was trying to talk her down was ready to give us a briefing.

He said, "We have found out where they have set up their base. It is in the most unforgiving part of our planet. It is going to take considerable effort to get the prince back."

I said, "I think that Superman and I can get the job done and I think that all we would need some of your special forces."

Shayera said, "I am ordering my advisors to give you what you need to get the job done."

So the advisor took us to where the troops were located.

He spoke to them and asked, "Which of you wants to help us go and retrieve the prince?"

Every single one of them stepped forward and then the advisor continued.

He then said, "It will not be feasible for us to take everyone her on the mission. We want the best of the best, the top one-hundred soldiers."

After a couple of days of intense training for the freshly chosen one-hundred soldiers, we were off to do the mission to retrieve Rex.

It took us a good twelve hours to get to where we knew the rogues had taken the baby.

When we arrived at the site, Kal had made the decision to split our forces. We called General Boaz and Kal said, "General, here is the plan. We will be splitting our force in half. Your half will be attacking from the front in a diversionary attack while we will take our half and circle around back and go in from there to rescue the prince."

He nodded and walked off the split the force and start his planning for the diversionary attack. Kal went over and took our half of the force and started to outline what we would do to get in the back door.

We call over Colonel Brit and told him to gather our half of the troops to tell the plan.

Kal spoke up and said, " Ladies and gentlemen, as you know we are here to rescue the prince and bring him back to his mother, the Queen. Here is the plan, as you might have noticed, we have split the forces in half. The General's half will be a diversionary attack while we go in through the back. We will do two things at the same time. We will again split the force. twenty-five will be the ones to secure the facility and twenty-five will be with us searching for the prince."

So we made the splits and took our twenty-five and started the search for Rex.

As we went from room to room, we found there were rooms that were dedicated to baby products and others were dedicated to weapons. Kal, several times, made the decision to use his heat vision to melt the weapons.

Sure, there were some arguments about wether or not to confiscate the weapons but Kal put his foot down and said that him melting the weapons was what we are going to do.

It took us an hour, but we finally found the room where they were keeping the prince. We took the guards and put them in a room and Kal took a metal door and melted it shut to keep the in there where the would not get in our way.

At that point, we received a message from the other twenty-five of our part of the force said they had secured the building. Also, General Boaz said that he and his soldiers had subdued the people outside.

We went into the room and found there were a handful of nurses and nannies that were taking care of little Rex.

When we entered in the room one of the nannies came to us and asked us to not hurt them because they were just doing the job they were paid to do.

As it turns out, all these people wanted was for Shayera to step down from the throne.

It was over within two hours and we were on our way back to the palace.

When we arrived, and Shayera saw Rex, her face lit up and she beamed a smile.

She finally understood why she could not go on the mission to rescue her son.

On thing that was different was that John had returned and he, too, was relieved that his son was back where he should be.

We had to stay another couple of weeks because Shayera wanted us to monitor the trial. As we did this, we noticed that the Thanagarian press was there and Kal could not resist going off to see how they did their job.

It was nice to see that Shayera was not being the judge in the trial. She has stood by the new constitution of Thanagar and between the point when we left and returned, had appointed several judges to the recently reconstituted Thanagarian courts.

After the trial, the offenders were sentenced to life in prison. Because she had lived on earth and saw the detrimental effects of criminal getting off on parole and committing crime. She had a law passed that outlawed parol.

Since Kal and I wanted to get back to our respective children, we left immediately after the trial.

As we were flying back Kal asked, "Do you want to write the report or shall I."

He asked me this because he knew it was a long haul back and we would have to have something to do to pass the time.

I said, "I will write the report."

He sat down at the controls an started to fly back and I began to writ the report. It took me a couple of hours to put it together in the way that either Mr. Terrific or J'onn would accept.

After I had finished, I went to the cockpit and told Kal that I was going to take a short nap. He told me he was fine with it.

When I woke up. I went to him and asked hime if he wanted me to take over for him. He said he would and I did.

When we had returned, we turned the report in and headed to the teleporters to return to our respective families.

After I landed at the Manor, I went directly back to the Themysciran embassy and returned back to the island to see my children. When I returned, I found it was one in the morning so I went into to my room and laid down and got some sleep.

About six hours later, I woke up and found there was a cart in my room with food on it and in my bath chamber, there was a warm bath waiting.

I, immediately headed off to the bath and took a long soak. When I had finished, I felt much better and ate. I dressed and headed off to find where hi children.

I went to the throne room to see if my mother was there, they were not. I found that Philippus us substituting for my mother and Donna had taken the twins out for a walk.

I had to pass a myriad of my amazonian sisters and asked them where my mother was. They had pointed me to one of the many hot springs on the island.

When I found my mother and the children the big surprise cam when I saw that Artemis was with the children, in spring and havin a very good time.

My mother saw me and asked, "Does Shayera have her son back?"

I said, "Yes she does."

She said, "Care to elaborate."

I sais, "It appears this about his particular group thought the had better ideas about who should be queen and felt this was the best way to affect the change."

She said, "Obviously, they were wrong about this."

I said, "Yes, mother."

She said, "I can understand why she would be beside herself with her son being kidnaped. I do not know what I would have done if the same situation had presented itself when you were that age."

I said, "I know what you are saying, if there was a point in time where the same situation presented itself with the twins, I would also be going absolutely crazy."

So, I allowed Artemis to continue to play with my kids for another hour or so at which point I decided

it was time for them to go down for their nap so I could prepare to go back.

On the back from Thanagar, I had decided that it was time for me an the children to move back into the Manor. I felt that I was finished my period of mourning and now was able to return there to live. It was not just that, it was the fact that Alfred was aging and was starting to show that his abilities in running the household were slipping. This could not be allowed to happen because Dick and Tim needed the manor to be run at peak proficiency for them and Barbara to be able do what they do for Gotham.

I have decided take a couple of my sisters with me to help out at the manor. My feel was because my sisters had kept our secret for thousands of years and they would be able the manors secrets. I had to make sure that one of them could cook. It was not like we could have the cook a the embassy coulld come over.

So, the group went through the portal to the embassy. I had decided to take four, not including the cook, to come with me. Their names Agapio, Klarissa, Daphne, Evangeline, and Kit.

To say that Dick, Barbara, and Alfred were surprised to see me was an understatement. It got to them even more that I had, not only, my twins, but I also had five other amazons with me.

I said that I would explain why I had these other women with me after we all got settled in at the manor.

few days after I had moved in, I had asked Dick. Barbara, and Alfred if they would mind if I were to expand the manor. They said they had no problem with it so a few after, we had brought in the top architects to draw up plans for the expansion. I wanted to do this because I knew that this would be the main place that I was going to raise my children. Sure, there would be times that we would go visit mother and have play dates with the children of the league. I have also decided that I would like them to spent some time working on the farm in Smallville. With that last wish, I would have to talk to Kal about it.

It took about a month before the addition to the manor was done. It was mostly bedrooms and bathrooms but there was a library there as well. In that library was a grandfather clock like the one that was in Bruce's study. This clock led down to a monorail that would lead to the Batcave.

We had them build another twenty-five rooms and ten full baths and fifteen half baths. I made sure that the library had, not only, some of the masterpieces of literature from man's world, but it had some copies of books from Themyscrira.

A month after all the building was done, I had Lois, Helena, and Dinah come. With them came their children Sam and Ella, Deanna, and Hugo. I was also surprised when Donna dropped by for a visit. She said that things were slowing down for her and that Ferdinand said hi.

We had all taken to the floor to play and talk with the kids. We were in the family room. It was about the time for the news so we turned on the tv.

Lois said, "Look, there is Summer. Apparently, she has traded up, she is now a TV reporter. I will have to make it a point to talk with her soon."

We turned the TV up to see what was going on.

Apparently, the Joker had broken out of Arkham. He went to the Gotham Natural history museum and shot someone.

All we thought of it was that Barbara and Dick will catch him and return him to Arkaham. We continued to listen until we were shocked to hear of who he shot. It was Barbara. She was being rushed to Gotham General for an emergency operation.

Dinah said, "I will go to the hospital to se what I can glean. It was then that Alfred came into the room for he had been the cave helping to orient my other amazon sisters to the layout of the place.

He said, "Ladies, what can I get for you."

Lois said, "Alfred, you have not seen the news, have you?"

At this poin, Donna returns as do the rest of the amazons.

I said, "The Joker has just shot Barbara."

Helena asked, "Where is Dick?"

Alfred said, "Dick is in Japan. There have been some thefts at the Wayne Tech subsidiary there."

It was then we received a call.

Alfred picked it up and said, "Hello."

We looked at him.

He continued, "Yes, Miss Selina, I know about barbara. You are already out there looking for clues .where are you? Midtown.? I will tell them."

Then my JL communicator went off.

I answered, "Watchtower, Diana here."

Vixen said, "Diana, have you seen the report."

I said, "Yes I have and we already have someone looking for clues to the whereabouts of the joker Diana is headed off to Gotham to sit the first shift with Barbara and Tim, and Donna are headed out to help Catwoman look for clues. I will be coordinating from the cave."

Vixen said that this was fine.

So, I sat down at the Bat-computer and became the coordinator.

Alfred had decided to go and relieve Dinah at the hospital. When he arrived there, he found Commissioner Gordon had already relieved Dinah. He called me and let me know about it.

it was time for them to go down for their nap so I could prepare to go back.

On the back from Thanagar, I had decided that it was time for me an the children to move back into the Manor. I felt that I was finished my period of mourning and now was able to return there to live. It was not just that, it was the fact that Alfred was aging and was starting to show that his abilities in running the household were slipping. This could not be allowed to happen because Dick and Tim needed the manor to be run at peak proficiency for them and Barbara to be able do what they do for Gotham.

I have decided take a couple of my sisters with me to help out at the manor. My feel was because my sisters had kept our secret for thousands of years and they would be able the manors secrets. I had to make sure that one of them could cook. It was not like we could have the cook a the embassy coulld come over.

So, the group went through the portal to the embassy. I had decided to take four, not including the cook, to come with me. Their names Agapio, Klarissa, Daphne, Evangeline, and Kit.

To say that Dick, Barbara, and Alfred were surprised to see me was an understatement. It got to them even more that I had, not only, my twins, but I also had five other amazons with me.

I said that I would explain why I had these other women with me after we all got settled in at the manor.

few days after I had moved in, I had asked Dick. Barbara, and Alfred if they would mind if I were to expand the manor. They said they had no problem with it so a few after, we had brought in the top architects to draw up plans for the expansion. I wanted to do this because I knew that this would be the main place that I was going to raise my children. Sure, there would be times that we would go visit mother and have play dates with the children of the league. I have also decided that I would like them to spent some time working on the farm in Smallville. With that last wish, I would have to talk to Kal about it.

It took about a month before the addition to the manor was done. It was mostly bedrooms and bathrooms but there was a library there as well. In that library was a grandfather clock like the one that was in Bruce's study. This clock led down to a monorail that would lead to the Batcave.

We had them build another twenty-five rooms and ten full baths and fifteen half baths. I made sure that the library had, not only, some of the masterpieces of literature from man's world, but it had some copies of books from Themyscrira.

A month after all the building was done, I had Lois, Helena, and Dinah come. With them came their children Sam and Ella, Deanna, and Hugo. I was also surprised when Donna dropped by for a visit. She said that things were slowing down for her and that Ferdinand said hi.

We had all taken to the floor to play and talk with the kids. We were in the family room. It was about the time for the news so we turned on the tv.

Lois said, "Look, there is Summer. Apparently, she has traded up, she is now a TV reporter. I will have to make it a point to talk with her soon."

We turned the TV up to see what was going on.

Apparently, the Joker had broken out of Arkham. He went to the Gotham Natural history museum and shot someone.

All we thought of it was that Barbara and Dick will catch him and return him to Arkaham. We continued to listen until we were shocked to hear of who he shot. It was Barbara. She was being rushed to Gotham General for an emergency operation.

Dinah said, "I will go to the hospital to se what I can glean. It was then that Alfred came into the room for he had been the cave helping to orient my other amazon sisters to the layout of the place.

He said, "Ladies, what can I get for you."

Lois said, "Alfred, you have not seen the news, have you?"

At this poin, Donna returns as do the rest of the amazons.

I said, "The Joker has just shot Barbara."

Helena asked, "Where is Dick?"

Alfred said, "Dick is in Japan. There have been some thefts at the Wayne Tech subsidiary there."

It was then we received a call.

Alfred picked it up and said, "Hello."

We looked at him.

He continued, "Yes, Miss Selina, I know about barbara. You are already out there looking for clues .where are you? Midtown.? I will tell them."

Then my JL communicator went off.

I answered, "Watchtower, Diana here."

Vixen said, "Diana, have you seen the report."

I said, "Yes I have and we already have someone looking for clues to the whereabouts of the joker Diana is headed off to Gotham to sit the first shift with Barbara and Tim, and Donna are headed out to help Catwoman look for clues. I will be coordinating from the cave."

Vixen said that this was fine.

So, I sat down at the Bat-computer and became the coordinator.

Alfred had decided to go and relieve Dinah at the hospital. When he arrived there, he found Commissioner Gordon had already relieved Dinah. He called me and let me know about it.

few week had passed and we were running our heads into a brick wall, and then it happened, Miss Rocket had awoken from her coma.

Since Kal new her somewhat better than anyone. We had him go to talk to her. He left and went to the hospital. An hour later, he returned,

He said, "It was Slade, Luthor, and Circe."

It was then that I gritted my teeth. I really do hate that woman. She has a past with my amazon sisters and I. In fact, the last time w fought, she turned me into a pig and Bruce had to sing for me.

We now had the who but we still did not know the why. This was until we found the Penguin tied up in his office. I would have to say that this is a big mistake because the Penguin is all about the money. It does not matter how he gets it, legal or illegally. Thanks to the fact that Dick was now in charge of the Wayne fortune, we had all the money we needed.

Suffice to say that we payed him to his liking and he told us what we wanted to know.

He said that they were operating on a high-speed, high-tech boat in international waters. They were off of the Gotham coast. He also said that the boat was being cloaked.

We gave Mera a call and asked her if Aquaman would help us search for the boat. She said she would have to get back with us. A few hours later, she did just that. She said he would help us out.

It took him a couple of days, but Aquaman did find the ship. We knew that it would probably be a fast one and easily moved. We asked him to place a tracking device on in so we could follow it to where ever it was docking.

The Yacht spent the next few days cris-crossing the Atlantic until it ended up docking right off the coast of Greece.

So, the first thing that I did was to contact my mother to give her the heads up on the possibility of an attack on Themyscira. I felt that with these people docking off of the coast of Greece, there could a danger of Luthor and the others would somehow get the chance to attack Themyscira.

It had been decided that Tim. Kal, Question, and I would head to Greece to see what was happening.

When we arrived there, we fond where they we docked and had a meeting there. It was decided that Kal and I would go into Athens to search for them and Tim a Victor would board the ship and search it for relevant for us to use in the investigation.

As it turns out, they has split up and were hitting different places that were information hubs. We had no idea what they were searching for and what information they want.

We had decided to meet at the Parthenon to see what we found out.

What the information said is they were looking for something magical. It was decided that Tim and Victor to continue their search for the group and Kal and I would take a trip to Themyscira to do some research on what we had find out what kind of magical implement they were searching for.

When we arrived, we were met by Philippus and were taken straight away to see my mother.

My mother asked, "Daughter, what are you doing her."

I said, "We found that Luthor and the people with him, including Circe ar looking for what is known as the super wand. Do you know anything about this?"

My mother said, "I am not sure. I think, if the Amazons know anything about it, it would be in the archives."

So Kal and I went to the archives to look for the information.

When we arrived at the archives, Mnenosyne was surprised to see us. When we asked her for the information, she said she did not know but if the information exists, it would be deep in the ancient historical text of my people.

We spent a couple of weeks searching for the information on the we have come to know as the ultimate wand. After our searches for it on Themyscira we went back to America and went to see Dr. Fate.

Again, we found nothing. The only things we came up with was rumors. Some of these state that this was one of the most evil magical implements in the history of the world. It is infested with a very strong demon.

We knew that Luthor and his group needs to be stopped so the demon would not come out and destroy the world. According to what we found out, Luthor has not idea what his machinations to defeat the Justice League.

After our meeting with Doctor Fate, we headed back to Greece to see what the others had. When we arrived Tin and Victor were waiting for us. It was as I feared, they had found nothing and Luthor has gotten away and were back on the seas but we could still track him with the tracker which Arthur had put on the boat.

The next place he stopped was Japan.

We left Athens went straight away to Tokyo.

We landed in Japan and got lucky when we caught Slade at the Japanese Natural History Museum. There was a fight and he was defeated when Tim and I put our ropes around him.

After we questioned him, we turned him over to the Japanese police for he had actually robbed the museum.

With the information we received from Slade, we found that Luthor is still looking to get Braniac back. This is scary because there is one thing Brainiac wants is information and once he receives it, he will destroy the world.

We left Japan and lo and behold he was heading back to Metropolis. He was going home. We radioed Dick and told him to head to LexCorps Gotham branch to see if he could get information about the big plan.

When we arrived back in Gotham, Dick was waiting for us and he had a rather dower look on his face. It appears there was no information at Lex's Gotham headquarters.

We sent Question and Tim ahead to scout out what was going on in Metropolis. Kal and I wanted to see our children and I wanted some rest.

I went down to the cave to enter my information into the bat computer. When I arrived down there, I found that Barbara was sitting in the big chair and doing some searches.

We talked for a while and then I went back upstairs and found that Kal had left and returned with Martha. We said hello and I went off to bed.

The next day I got up and prepared to go after Luthor. We had found out that he and his group were headed off to Kasnia. The first thing I had to do was to call Queen Audrey to warn her of what was coming.

After I had gotten dressed, checked on my children, and went to the cave to get an update, I went to the Watchtower and made the call to Kasnia.

Audrey had, about a year ago, purged the governmental dissidents that were causing her troubles. These were the same types of people who had been used by Vandal Savage in his failed attempt to take over the world.

After I had warned Audrey I, immediately, transported back to the cave. When arrived, I found Kal had returned from taking his children back to the farm for his mother and Ben Hubbard to take care of his kids.

We made the decision that the strike force that would go after Luthor would be Dick, Kal, Oliver, Dinah, Vixen, and I. We went to the Javelin, got in, and took off for Kasnia.

We landed in Audrey's courtyard and disembarked from the Javelin. We were ushered into her throne room and she came to me and gave me a hug.

I asked, "So, do you have any idea where Luthor might be?"

She said, "I think he might be in the north. The problem is it is a pretty rough part of the country and it seems that some of the people are supporting him and people like him."

Kal asked, "Do you know where, exactly, he is?"

Audrey said that she thought he might be and a particular village. We went into her war room and she took us to the map on the wall. A few years ago, I had Bruce, with Kal's help, give Audrey's war room an update into twenty-first century. I had him computerize it and now she knew who was doing what in her country.

She wrote down the name of the village and gave us a copy of a map that would take us to the village.

We went back to the Javelin, got in, and took off toward the aforementioned village.

As we came to the village, we were starting to take flack.

Kal and I left out of the Javelin and went to take out the anti-aircraft guns.

I saw Kal's eyes glow and knew what he was going to do. He was going to use his heat vision. While he did this, I hovered , I was using my Bracelets to deflect the flack and use it to destroy the guns.

We had decided that Kal and I would be air support and take out the anti-aircraft guns. It was then I noticed there were plans and also there were planes coming up on us. Kal and I had to, also, take out the airplanes.

It had been decided that Batman and Green Arrow would go in and try to retrieve Luthor and his crew. Black Canary and Vixen would take ground forces.

After Kal and I had taken out the guns and the planes he went to help Dinah and Mari mop up the ground troops. I went inside to help Dick and Oliver take Luthor and Circe. As I arrived, I noticed that Dick an Oliver were on their way out with a Chihuahua. The dog had Luthors suit on and it was then I figured out that Circe had turned on him and used her powers on him. She, also, had the wand.

After we had finished, I had given the embassy a call.

I talked to Donna.

I said, "Donna, pleas go and warn mother. Circe is after her again."

Donna said, "I am on my way."

I said, "I will meet you there, but get some help as well. I suggest you go to Zatanna, and Inza."

I went to Dinah and Mari to come with me as well.

I thought to myself, we just might need Kal' strength. Since my mother had, had the rule changed for Bruce, I could bring anyone I thought would be able to help us.

When we arrived it was much like what had happened with Faust. There were buildings on fire and assorted animals were moving around. I looked at the and assumed that they might just be some of my sisters. Since I am able to converse with animals. I went up to a brown horse and put my hand on its neck. As I started to talk with it I found that it was Philippust and she said that Circe had my mother had changer her into a bird.

We went to the palace and found her sitting on my mother's throne. I did not like this one bit. I saw that Inza and Zatanna were casting a spell. As it turns out, it was a spell of protection. It was designed to protect us from.

When Circe had cast her spell, It did not work and she was angry. It was then Hera appeared.

She said, "Sorceress, I hereby take away your power."

She disappeared.

It was obvious that Circe's punishment would be left to whomever would want to take her to the court.

My mother thought about this and factored the fact that Circe had committed crimes against Man's world.

I had, had Kal and the rest of the taken the wand back so it could be given to Dr. Fate for safe keeping.

He called Donna and I back to her throne room to give us he decison.

She spoke, "I have had time to think about what I want to do with Circe and how to discipline her."

I looked at her not sure of what to expect. I knew that there were times in the past that we have tried to incarcerate her but that has not worked and I have a feeling that she is at her wits end with Circe.

The Queen continued, "We have tried everything that we can to teach her a lesson but it has not worked. I know that she has committed some pretty heinous crimes in man's worlds. I have decided that I want to turn her over to the League so they can set in motion her trial. My hope is they can find some way, that we have not thought of, to punish her."

So, Donna and I took her back to the Watchtower.

I called a founders meeting to let then know what had happened and what mother said. At the meeting, I had an idea.

I said, "We know that no matter where she is tried , she will be found guilty."

J'onn looked at Kal, and the back to me and he had a smirk on his face.

Wally asked, "What's the thought Diana?"

I said, "We have, on Themyscira, tried to jail her and she has found a way to get of and commit more atrocities. Kal, would it be possible to put her in the Phantom Zone. The idea here is to put her someplace where there is one slim way out and she will not have the power to get at the way out."

Kal said, "This is highly irregular, after all it is only supposed to be mean for Kryptonians."

I explained to him how, at her wits end my mother was.

He continued. "Let me finish my thought. It is irregular to do this but I do not see anything wrong with it but I will have to consult with Jor-El."

I told him he had time to do this because they would need to put her on trial and I had chosen to put her on trial in Kasnia for I knew that Audrey would not be adverse to the idea.

Well, a few weeks later the trials for Luthor, Slade, and Circe had began. It did not take long for them to take place and, of course Slade and Luthor wet off to their respective jails. Then there was Circe.

After her trial, Circe had no idea what was coming in terms of her sentence. She thought she would be headed for, at best, a Themysciran cell, and, at worst, being put into the underworld to be tortured by Hades.

When the sentence came down and she was to be headed to the Phantom Zone. It had to be explained to her what this meant.

I went into another room and prayed to Hera.

She appeared.

She said, "My daughter, what is it that you want?"

I said, "We have tried and sentenced her to go to the Phantom Zone."

She asked, "What is this Phantom Zone?"

I asked, "You know of Superman?"

She said, "Yes."

I said, "He is not from this planet. He is an alien. The Phantom Zone is a prison used for the worsr of the criminals of his home planet. I am telling you that to say this. I wish for you to give her, her powers back. She will need them to survive."

Hera said, "I fear giving them back because she could use them to escape from this prison."

I said, "Don't worry about this for the only way to get out of it is if Kal, Superman, lets her out himself. There is not even a shot of the gods to get her out of it, that includes Ares. We will make sure that she is knocked out so she can't use them to get away before we send her to the Phantom Zone."

So the moment before we were to send Circe to the Phantom Zone, Hera appeared. She, then, gave her, her powers back and we sent her to the zone.

It had been a few weeks since the incarcerations of Luthor, Slade, and Circe and things had been relatively quiet.

I had made a few big decisions. These decisions centered around my children. I would, first, go into simi-retirement from the league. I would relegate myself to being monitor duty. Sure, if something real big and serious were to happen I would, of course, help, but in terms of the minor things, I would come. I cut back my time at the embassy from six days a week to four. I also felt that I would like to have some help as Wonder Woman.

I went back, along with the children, to Themyscria for a visit with my mother.

We met in her chambers and spoke.

I said, "I have decided to go into simi-retirement to raise my children."

She said, "This does not surprise me."

I continued, "I have notified the League that I will not being on as many missions and I will, basically, relegate myself to monitor duty. I have also decided to cut back my work load at the embassy to four days. I have already let Donna and the staff at the embassy know about my decision."

She asked, "What are you going to do about being Wonder Woman?"

I said, "I have a novel idea. We will hold a competition with the will being Wonder Woman as well as me. In reality, what the idea is, is to have two Wonder Women."

Mother said, "That is a very interesting way to look Being the champion."

I said, "I know that I will have to, not only, talk with the senate, but I will also talk with the goddesses as well."

My mother sent for Philippus and told her that we would be needing the senate into session. After she left, mother and I prayed to the goddesses. Hera, and the others appeared and I told them what I wanted to do.

Hera said, "Myself and the others will adjourn to discuss these new developments."

Fifteen minutes later, Philippus appeared and said that the senate would see us tomorrow.

An hour after Philippus left, Hera reappeared and said. "There was debate between all of the amazons patrons and we have not problem with you want to do."

This was the first big test to pass in how I wanted to do things.

Both my mother and I retired to our respective bedchambers. I went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and took a bath.

As my the queen and I ate, Philippus arrived and said, "The senate will see you ate your convenience.

A half hour later we were in front the senate explaining what I wanted. After about an hour of explaining the situation we adjourned to the queens senatorial sitting room to let them debate and vote.

Three hours later, they called us back in and I was very nervous. The sister that was the head of the senate told us that it was a close vote but because they understood what I was trying to do. She said that they had voted to allow this to be done and they were ordering a tournament to take place.

Chapter 4

It had been several weeks since I spoke with the senate and put forward my suggestion to have two Wonder Women. Sure they had asked if Donna would suffice but I said that she is a hero in her own right. I did not think she wanted to be in my shadow.

It was now the day of the tournament and I had brought the kids with me to witness it but more then that, I felt that I had not been spending enough time with them and I wanted them to soak up as much Themysciran culture as they could.

As the tournament began, we watched as the tests of skill were going on it was obvious who was the best. It was a sister named Xandy. Her name means "protector of men" which fits for the job that she was going to be doing.

Somewhere in the middle of the tournament I turned to one of my aides and my mother and told them that I must go and visit Hephaestus.

When I arrived and he saw me he asked, "Hello Princess, how may I help you?"

I said, "I assume you know there is a tournament is going on to pick a person to come with me back to man's world to be another Wonder Woman?"

He said that he was aware of it.

He asked, "I assume you want me to make this amazon a set of magical armor much like yours?"

I said, "Yes."

He said, "You do know that I will need her measurements so that it will fit perfectly on her body."

I said, "After the tournament I will return with her for you to be able to do your job."

He said, "I will be awaiting your return."

As I was returning, the tournament was just finishing and mother was anointing Xandy as the co-champion.

She saw that I had returned and asked, "Diana, where did you go?"

I said, "I went to see Hephaestus to see if he would make some armor for Xandy."

She asked, "Will he do it?"

I said, "Yes, but he will need Xandy's physical measurements, so therefore I will have to bring her back to him so he can make her, her armor."

Xandy and I left to go and have her armor made. It took a few hours for her to get measured and returned to Themyscira but before we left he said that it would take a couple of weeks for him to make her armor.

I had made up my mind that we would sequester her away at Bruce's training center for a rigorous and aggressive physical training session.

When I came back to make the suggestion about the tournament I had brought back Bruce's physical training regimen.

When I showed it to mother and Philippus, they both grimaced. The general, as she watch as Xandy followed the regimen and said, "As I get to see this training, I think I will try to adopt or add some of it to the traditional amazonian training."

few days later, Hephaestus called Xandy and myself back to get her armor.

He said that he wanted to explain the powers of the armor.

He stated, "Much like Diana's armor, it will protect you from extremes in temperature."

As I looked at the gauntlets, it seemed to have what appeared to be a computer on it.

I asked, "Where did you get the idea for that?" I pointed to the "computer."

Hephaestus said, "I have been observing the outside world's weapons are controlled by these things called computers."

He started to explained what the buttons and button combinations mean.

He said, "If you press this combination of buttons, it will cause a magical force field to surround yourself and several of your potential compatriots."

He continued, "If this second combination of buttons are pressed, you will be able fire magical bolts as an offensive weapons."

He gave her a a circular headgear. It looked like my Tiara but without the royal fringes.

He said, "This third combination of buttons will activate your headband. When you throw it, spikes will appear, while it spins, and will cut most things. It will affect Superman in much the same way as Diana's Tiara."

He said, "When you are in you are in your boots, since you do not have Diana's ability to fly, you will be able to propel yourself with your boots."

We went on, "This next set of commands will allow you to be able to have a "lasso." Your "lasso' will be made of magical energy."

He finished, "The last set of commands will allow you to turn invisible and you will also be abld to control the invisible jet."

It was a quite amazing set of armor.

few week had passed and we were running our heads into a brick wall, and then it happened, Miss Rocket had awoken from her coma.

Since Kal new her somewhat better than anyone. We had him go to talk to her. He left and went to the hospital. An hour later, he returned,

He said, "It was Slade, Luthor, and Circe."

It was then that I gritted my teeth. I really do hate that woman. She has a past with my amazon sisters and I. In fact, the last time w fought, she turned me into a pig and Bruce had to sing for me.

We now had the who but we still did not know the why. This was until we found the Penguin tied up in his office. I would have to say that this is a big mistake because the Penguin is all about the money. It does not matter how he gets it, legal or illegally. Thanks to the fact that Dick was now in charge of the Wayne fortune, we had all the money we needed.

Suffice to say that we payed him to his liking and he told us what we wanted to know.

He said that they were operating on a high-speed, high-tech boat in international waters. They were off of the Gotham coast. He also said that the boat was being cloaked.

We gave Mera a call and asked her if Aquaman would help us search for the boat. She said she would have to get back with us. A few hours later, she did just that. She said he would help us out.

It took him a couple of days, but Aquaman did find the ship. We knew that it would probably be a fast one and easily moved. We asked him to place a tracking device on in so we could follow it to where ever it was docking.

The Yacht spent the next few days cris-crossing the Atlantic until it ended up docking right off the coast of Greece.

So, the first thing that I did was to contact my mother to give her the heads up on the possibility of an attack on Themyscira. I felt that with these people docking off of the coast of Greece, there could a danger of Luthor and the others would somehow get the chance to attack Themyscira.

It had been decided that Tim. Kal, Question, and I would head to Greece to see what was happening.

When we arrived there, we fond where they we docked and had a meeting there. It was decided that Kal and I would go into Athens to search for them and Tim a Victor would board the ship and search it for relevant for us to use in the investigation.

As it turns out, they has split up and were hitting different places that were information hubs. We had no idea what they were searching for and what information they want.

We had decided to meet at the Parthenon to see what we found out.

What the information said is they were looking for something magical. It was decided that Tim and Victor to continue their search for the group and Kal and I would take a trip to Themyscira to do some research on what we had find out what kind of magical implement they were searching for.

When we arrived, we were met by Philippus and were taken straight away to see my mother.

My mother asked, "Daughter, what are you doing her."

I said, "We found that Luthor and the people with him, including Circe ar looking for what is known as the super wand. Do you know anything about this?"

My mother said, "I am not sure. I think, if the Amazons know anything about it, it would be in the archives."

So Kal and I went to the archives to look for the information.

When we arrived at the archives, Mnenosyne was surprised to see us. When we asked her for the information, she said she did not know but if the information exists, it would be deep in the ancient historical text of my people.

We spent a couple of weeks searching for the information on the we have come to know as the ultimate wand. After our searches for it on Themyscira we went back to America and went to see Dr. Fate.

Again, we found nothing. The only things we came up with was rumors. Some of these state that this was one of the most evil magical implements in the history of the world. It is infested with a very strong demon.

We knew that Luthor and his group needs to be stopped so the demon would not come out and destroy the world. According to what we found out, Luthor has not idea what his machinations to defeat the Justice League.

After our meeting with Doctor Fate, we headed back to Greece to see what the others had. When we arrived Tin and Victor were waiting for us. It was as I feared, they had found nothing and Luthor has gotten away and were back on the seas but we could still track him with the tracker which Arthur had put on the boat.

The next place he stopped was Japan.

We left Athens went straight away to Tokyo.

We landed in Japan and got lucky when we caught Slade at the Japanese Natural History Museum. There was a fight and he was defeated when Tim and I put our ropes around him.

After we questioned him, we turned him over to the Japanese police for he had actually robbed the museum.

With the information we received from Slade, we found that Luthor is still looking to get Braniac back. This is scary because there is one thing Brainiac wants is information and once he receives it, he will destroy the world.

We left Japan and lo and behold he was heading back to Metropolis. He was going home. We radioed Dick and told him to head to LexCorps Gotham branch to see if he could get information about the big plan.

When we arrived back in Gotham, Dick was waiting for us and he had a rather dower look on his face. It appears there was no information at Lex's Gotham headquarters.

We sent Question and Tim ahead to scout out what was going on in Metropolis. Kal and I wanted to see our children and I wanted some rest.

I went down to the cave to enter my information into the bat computer. When I arrived down there, I found that Barbara was sitting in the big chair and doing some searches.

We talked for a while and then I went back upstairs and found that Kal had left and returned with Martha. We said hello and I went off to bed.

The next day I got up and prepared to go after Luthor. We had found out that he and his group were headed off to Kasnia. The first thing I had to do was to call Queen Audrey to warn her of what was coming.

After I had gotten dressed, checked on my children, and went to the cave to get an update, I went to the Watchtower and made the call to Kasnia.

Audrey had, about a year ago, purged the governmental dissidents that were causing her troubles. These were the same types of people who had been used by Vandal Savage in his failed attempt to take over the world.

After I had warned Audrey I, immediately, transported back to the cave. When arrived, I found Kal had returned from taking his children back to the farm for his mother and Ben Hubbard to take care of his kids.

We made the decision that the strike force that would go after Luthor would be Dick, Kal, Oliver, Dinah, Vixen, and I. We went to the Javelin, got in, and took off for Kasnia.

We landed in Audrey's courtyard and disembarked from the Javelin. We were ushered into her throne room and she came to me and gave me a hug.

I asked, "So, do you have any idea where Luthor might be?"

She said, "I think he might be in the north. The problem is it is a pretty rough part of the country and it seems that some of the people are supporting him and people like him."

Kal asked, "Do you know where, exactly, he is?"

Audrey said that she thought he might be and a particular village. We went into her war room and she took us to the map on the wall. A few years ago, I had Bruce, with Kal's help, give Audrey's war room an update into twenty-first century. I had him computerize it and now she knew who was doing what in her country.

She wrote down the name of the village and gave us a copy of a map that would take us to the village.

We went back to the Javelin, got in, and took off toward the aforementioned village.

As we came to the village, we were starting to take flack.

Kal and I left out of the Javelin and went to take out the anti-aircraft guns.

I saw Kal's eyes glow and knew what he was going to do. He was going to use his heat vision. While he did this, I hovered , I was using my Bracelets to deflect the flack and use it to destroy the guns.

We had decided that Kal and I would be air support and take out the anti-aircraft guns. It was then I noticed there were plans and also there were planes coming up on us. Kal and I had to, also, take out the airplanes.

It had been decided that Batman and Green Arrow would go in and try to retrieve Luthor and his crew. Black Canary and Vixen would take ground forces.

After Kal and I had taken out the guns and the planes he went to help Dinah and Mari mop up the ground troops. I went inside to help Dick and Oliver take Luthor and Circe. As I arrived, I noticed that Dick an Oliver were on their way out with a Chihuahua. The dog had Luthors suit on and it was then I figured out that Circe had turned on him and used her powers on him. She, also, had the wand.

After we had finished, I had given the embassy a call.

I talked to Donna.

I said, "Donna, pleas go and warn mother. Circe is after her again."

Donna said, "I am on my way."

I said, "I will meet you there, but get some help as well. I suggest you go to Zatanna, and Inza."

I went to Dinah and Mari to come with me as well.

I thought to myself, we just might need Kal' strength. Since my mother had, had the rule changed for Bruce, I could bring anyone I thought would be able to help us.

When we arrived it was much like what had happened with Faust. There were buildings on fire and assorted animals were moving around. I looked at the and assumed that they might just be some of my sisters. Since I am able to converse with animals. I went up to a brown horse and put my hand on its neck. As I started to talk with it I found that it was Philippust and she said that Circe had my mother had changer her into a bird.

We went to the palace and found her sitting on my mother's throne. I did not like this one bit. I saw that Inza and Zatanna were casting a spell. As it turns out, it was a spell of protection. It was designed to protect us from.

When Circe had cast her spell, It did not work and she was angry. It was then Hera appeared.

She said, "Sorceress, I hereby take away your power."

She disappeared.

It was obvious that Circe's punishment would be left to whomever would want to take her to the court.

My mother thought about this and factored the fact that Circe had committed crimes against Man's world.

I had, had Kal and the rest of the taken the wand back so it could be given to Dr. Fate for safe keeping.

He called Donna and I back to her throne room to give us he decison.

She spoke, "I have had time to think about what I want to do with Circe and how to discipline her."

I looked at her not sure of what to expect. I knew that there were times in the past that we have tried to incarcerate her but that has not worked and I have a feeling that she is at her wits end with Circe.

The Queen continued, "We have tried everything that we can to teach her a lesson but it has not worked. I know that she has committed some pretty heinous crimes in man's worlds. I have decided that I want to turn her over to the League so they can set in motion her trial. My hope is they can find some way, that we have not thought of, to punish her."

So, Donna and I took her back to the Watchtower.

I called a founders meeting to let then know what had happened and what mother said. At the meeting, I had an idea.

I said, "We know that no matter where she is tried , she will be found guilty."

J'onn looked at Kal, and the back to me and he had a smirk on his face.

Wally asked, "What's the thought Diana?"

I said, "We have, on Themyscira, tried to jail her and she has found a way to get of and commit more atrocities. Kal, would it be possible to put her in the Phantom Zone. The idea here is to put her someplace where there is one slim way out and she will not have the power to get at the way out."

Kal said, "This is highly irregular, after all it is only supposed to be mean for Kryptonians."

I explained to him how, at her wits end my mother was.

He continued. "Let me finish my thought. It is irregular to do this but I do not see anything wrong with it but I will have to consult with Jor-El."

I told him he had time to do this because they would need to put her on trial and I had chosen to put her on trial in Kasnia for I knew that Audrey would not be adverse to the idea.

Well, a few weeks later the trials for Luthor, Slade, and Circe had began. It did not take long for them to take place and, of course Slade and Luthor wet off to their respective jails. Then there was Circe.

After her trial, Circe had no idea what was coming in terms of her sentence. She thought she would be headed for, at best, a Themysciran cell, and, at worst, being put into the underworld to be tortured by Hades.

When the sentence came down and she was to be headed to the Phantom Zone. It had to be explained to her what this meant.

I went into another room and prayed to Hera.

She appeared.

She said, "My daughter, what is it that you want?"

I said, "We have tried and sentenced her to go to the Phantom Zone."

She asked, "What is this Phantom Zone?"

I asked, "You know of Superman?"

She said, "Yes."

I said, "He is not from this planet. He is an alien. The Phantom Zone is a prison used for the worsr of the criminals of his home planet. I am telling you that to say this. I wish for you to give her, her powers back. She will need them to survive."

Hera said, "I fear giving them back because she could use them to escape from this prison."

I said, "Don't worry about this for the only way to get out of it is if Kal, Superman, lets her out himself. There is not even a shot of the gods to get her out of it, that includes Ares. We will make sure that she is knocked out so she can't use them to get away before we send her to the Phantom Zone."

So the moment before we were to send Circe to the Phantom Zone, Hera appeared. She, then, gave her, her powers back and we sent her to the zone.

It had been a few weeks since the incarcerations of Luthor, Slade, and Circe and things had been relatively quiet.

I had made a few big decisions. These decisions centered around my children. I would, first, go into simi-retirement from the league. I would relegate myself to being monitor duty. Sure, if something real big and serious were to happen I would, of course, help, but in terms of the minor things, I would come. I cut back my time at the embassy from six days a week to four. I also felt that I would like to have some help as Wonder Woman.

I went back, along with the children, to Themyscria for a visit with my mother.

We met in her chambers and spoke.

I said, "I have decided to go into simi-retirement to raise my children."

She said, "This does not surprise me."

I continued, "I have notified the League that I will not being on as many missions and I will, basically, relegate myself to monitor duty. I have also decided to cut back my work load at the embassy to four days. I have already let Donna and the staff at the embassy know about my decision."

She asked, "What are you going to do about being Wonder Woman?"

I said, "I have a novel idea. We will hold a competition with the will being Wonder Woman as well as me. In reality, what the idea is, is to have two Wonder Women."

Mother said, "That is a very interesting way to look Being the champion."

I said, "I know that I will have to, not only, talk with the senate, but I will also talk with the goddesses as well."

My mother sent for Philippus and told her that we would be needing the senate into session. After she left, mother and I prayed to the goddesses. Hera, and the others appeared and I told them what I wanted to do.

Hera said, "Myself and the others will adjourn to discuss these new developments."

Fifteen minutes later, Philippus appeared and said that the senate would see us tomorrow.

An hour after Philippus left, Hera reappeared and said. "There was debate between all of the amazons patrons and we have not problem with you want to do."

This was the first big test to pass in how I wanted to do things.

Both my mother and I retired to our respective bedchambers. I went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and took a bath.

As my the queen and I ate, Philippus arrived and said, "The senate will see you ate your convenience.

A half hour later we were in front the senate explaining what I wanted. After about an hour of explaining the situation we adjourned to the queens senatorial sitting room to let them debate and vote.

Three hours later, they called us back in and I was very nervous. The sister that was the head of the senate told us that it was a close vote but because they understood what I was trying to do. She said that they had voted to allow this to be done and they were ordering a tournament to take place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been several weeks since I spoke with the senate and put forward my suggestion to have two Wonder Women. Sure they had asked if Donna would suffice but I said that she is a hero in her own right. I did not think she wanted to be in my shadow.

It was now the day of the tournament and I had brought the kids with me to witness it but more then that, I felt that I had not been spending enough time with them and I wanted them to soak up as much Themysciran culture as they could.

As the tournament began, we watched as the tests of skill were going on it was obvious who was the best. It was a sister named Xandy. Her name means "protector of men" which fits for the job that she was going to be doing.

Somewhere in the middle of the tournament I turned to one of my aides and my mother and told them that I must go and visit Hephaestus.

When I arrived and he saw me he asked, "Hello Princess, how may I help you?"

I said, "I assume you know there is a tournament is going on to pick a person to come with me back to man's world to be another Wonder Woman?"

He said that he was aware of it.

He asked, "I assume you want me to make this amazon a set of magical armor much like yours?"

I said, "Yes."

He said, "You do know that I will need her measurements so that it will fit perfectly on her body."

I said, "After the tournament I will return with her for you to be able to do your job."

He said, "I will be awaiting your return."

As I was returning, the tournament was just finishing and mother was anointing Xandy as the co-champion.

She saw that I had returned and asked, "Diana, where did you go?"

I said, "I went to see Hephaestus to see if he would make some armor for Xandy."

She asked, "Will he do it?"

I said, "Yes, but he will need Xandy's physical measurements, so therefore I will have to bring her back to him so he can make her, her armor."

Xandy and I left to go and have her armor made. It took a few hours for her to get measured and returned to Themyscira but before we left he said that it would take a couple of weeks for him to make her armor.

I had made up my mind that we would sequester her away at Bruce's training center for a rigorous and aggressive physical training session.

When I came back to make the suggestion about the tournament I had brought back Bruce's physical training regimen.

When I showed it to mother and Philippus, they both grimaced. The general, as she watch as Xandy followed the regimen and said, "As I get to see this training, I think I will try to adopt or add some of it to the traditional amazonian training."

few days later, Hephaestus called Xandy and myself back to get her armor.

He said that he wanted to explain the powers of the armor.

He stated, "Much like Diana's armor, it will protect you from extremes in temperature."

As I looked at the gauntlets, it seemed to have what appeared to be a computer on it.

I asked, "Where did you get the idea for that?" I pointed to the "computer."

Hephaestus said, "I have been observing the outside world's weapons are controlled by these things called computers."

He started to explained what the buttons and button combinations mean.

He said, "If you press this combination of buttons, it will cause a magical force field to surround yourself and several of your potential compatriots."

He continued, "If this second combination of buttons are pressed, you will be able fire magical bolts as an offensive weapons."

He gave her a a circular headgear. It looked like my Tiara but without the royal fringes.

He said, "This third combination of buttons will activate your headband. When you throw it, spikes will appear, while it spins, and will cut most things. It will affect Superman in much the same way as Diana's Tiara."

He said, "When you are in you are in your boots, since you do not have Diana's ability to fly, you will be able to propel yourself with your boots."

We went on, "This next set of commands will allow you to be able to have a "lasso." Your "lasso' will be made of magical energy."

He finished, "The last set of commands will allow you to turn invisible and you will also be abld to control the invisible jet."

It was a quite amazing set of armor.

Philippus were visiting.

After mother and Philippus left to go back to Themyscira and it nice to see them. We got back to the normal goings on at the manor. I did my thing as the being a part of the bat-family and its eyes and ears. It was not like I did not have help. Barbara has her setup at the clock tower and if we needed help we can call in the League. It also helps that we get help from unlikely sources, this being Selina Kyle, Catwoman.

I was on duty and Dick was in the training room. When Alfred came down.

He said, "Apparently, there is a riot at Stonegate prison."

As he said this, Dick walked out of the training room and Asked, "Where is Robin,?"

I said, "He is in route as is Barbara and Selina."

He went to the changing room and changed into the cape and cowl, then he was off.

I had decided that I would go and patrol for I felt that it does not make sense to have all of the heroes were at the prison and th city was not being looked after. I knew that Bruce would be not in the best of moods the city was not being protected.

Kit had really taken to computers and she was a quick learner. So I called her down and put her in the big chair to monitor. Before I did this, I called the rest of the crew and let them know what I was going to do. After this, I suited up and headed out.

As I was flying out to Gotham and I heard Kit in my ear.

She said, "Princess, there is a bank robbery going on at the corner of 25th Avenue and Shepherd Street."

I said, "I am on my way."

When I arrived there, I found that the perpetrators had gotten away. I also found that the people were locked in the vault and I had to rip the door off of the vault to rescue them.

I asked them, "Who was it that did this robbery?"

The bank president said, "It was Harley Quinn and some assorted thugs."

I called into the cave and asked for some help.

Kit said that she will tell the returning persons that I needed help.

Thirty minutes later, I heard the roar of a motorcycle and I saw that it was Barbara.

She came up and asked, "any clues?"

I said, "Apparently, it was Harley Quinn. I do not, as of now, know every place a criminal would hide."

She said "Diana, watch and learn."

She went to her motorcycle, as I floated over. She started the engine and we were off.

The next few hours were filled with us going to places from seedy bars, rundown slums, and other assorted placed that criminals would hang out.

All this searching led us to LuthorCorp and I could not believe that this man had the pull, from within prison, to do this.

I put my hand to my ear and said, "Watchtower, Diana here."

Kyle said, "Watchtower here, what do you need Diana?"

I said, "Is Kal on duty?"

He said, "No. He is covering a story in Metropolis."

I said, "Site to site transport to the top of the Daily Planet building."

I disappeared and reappeared next to the globe and waited for I knew he would be back soon to file his story. I also made a point of brining a set of clothes and the glasses that I use in my Diana Prince persona.

It did not take long until I heard the familiar whoosh of the red cape and knew that he had arrived. Before he did, I had gotten dressed in my civilian clothes, minus the glasses, because I knew that he would want to go and file his story, before we had out little talk.

He was surprised to see me.

He asked, "Diana it is nice to see you but I assume that this is not a social call, am I correct?"

I said, "You are correct."

He asked, "Then what?"

I said, "I assume that you saw the news about the latest riot at Stonegate."

He said, "Yes."

I continued, "We while the others were checking up on the riot, I went out on patrol because I knew that Bruce would be very upset if Gotham was left unprotected for even on hour."

He laughed because he knew how retentive he was about this.

I went on, "While on patrol I was sent to stop a bank robbery but I got there too late. When I asked the people at the bank I found that Harley Quinn had did the robbery. When we tracked her down, we found that she was at one of the many facilities, in Gotham, that are owned by LexCorp."

I watched his mood darken, I then smiled at him. I did this because I knew that sometimes I had the ability to lighten his mood by doing this.

He asked me to step into his office and change into Wonder Woman. He wanted to finish his article and turn it into Mr. White. He did and took me into the bosses office.

We stepped into Mr. White's office and he turned it in.

Mr. Perry White was somewhat surprised to see Wonder Woman in his office.

He asked, "Kent, why is Wonder Woman in my office?"

Clark said, "Well, sir, it appears that the benevolent Mr. Lex Luthor is trying to assert some power from behind bars."

He had me tell Mr. White my story and then he asked if he could go to Gotham and cover the story for the Planet.

So after the meeting we went back to his office and he changed to his Superman suit and we teleported back to the Watchtower so he could pick up some things. After he did this and we teleported back int to the cave.

When we did, we found that Barbara was on the computer.

We heard the roar of a certain car coming in from patrol. It came to a stop and Dick and Tim got out.

Then we held a meeting.

As we met, the first thing that I wondered was where was Mercy.

Kal said that he thought she was in Metropolis.

I said, "I think we need someone watching he."

Kal said, "I have to go and report back to the Planet. I might need some help in this."

Dick picked up the phone and made a call.

After the call he said, "Selina will meet at the top of Wayne Tech."

He called Alfred and told him to go and pick up Selina's toddler and to keep him here while she was with Kal in Metropolis.

Kal then left to go and get Selina and to head back to Metropolis.

We continued the meeting. I thought that it would be prudent if someone would watch Lex Corp's Gotham facilities. Since we were at an impasse as to how Lex was exerting his influence, this was the best option to use to figure out what was happening.

Over the next couple of weeks, we found ways to spy on them. Dick would schedule meetings between Wayne Tech and would, discreetly, leave things after the meetings. These objects seem, on outward appearances, innocuous enough but they were not they were very high tech listening devises.

It took us a few weeks to get our first break. The break came in the form of a pass word to the home systems in Metropolis. Barbara had found it while snooping around one night, what was odd about is this pass word, correction phrase, was "the farm." Obviously, Lex thought there was some humor in referring to Kal's home in Smallville. What surprised us the most was that it never cross Kal's mind that Lex would do this.

The next morning, we call for Kal and the planet. He answered.

I said, "Clark, it is Diana. We have found something."

He asked, "What is it?"

I said, "It is a pass word to some computer files in the computer in Lex Corp in Metropolis."

He asked, "What shall we do?"

I said, "Maybe we should avail ourselves of Selina's skills."

He said, "You know I do not condone this."

I said, "You do know that if Bruce was alive he would not give you the courtesy of a warning phone call. He would come and do it himself."

He agreed and asked, "do we know how to get to the computer to get the file?"

I said, "The plans are in your e-mail ."

I hung up and went eat breakfast.

A few days later, Dick and I had teleported up to a Founders meeting. It was going to be more of a planning session than a meeting.

We had learned that this particular operation was being run from the Luthor Corp subsidiary in Star City. This was why Oliver was taking the lead in planning the operation.

After the meeting, we teleported down to Star City. We went to Oliver and Dinah's west coast compound. We continued to plan what to do. Since Oliver knew the most about the city he was in the lead. He said that he, Dick, and Selina would stakeout the building. We agreed, also, that Selina would break in and plant some listening devices.

She said, "I will have to scout the building so that I can do my job."

So, the three of them waited until the night came to go and do what they had to. I decided to go with them. I wanted to see how the operation would be carried out.

When we got the Luthor Corp's Star city subsidiary and we all perched ourselves on three different roofs. I was with Dick.

As we watch the building, we heard, through our communicators, that Selina had entered the building.

As she went from room to room, placing the devices, she would have information in front of her.

Several times she would say, "I have found some information that I think would be important."

After several hours of hearing this, Dick said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I have decided to go in and get some of the information that Selina has found."

Oliver said, "OK, but Selina will have to show you how to get in without tripping something."

Selina had, by then, returned by the place she occupied on the third roof. Dick had left me to go so that Selina could take him into the building. A few hours later, at 3:00 AM we were back at Oliver's and he was logging the information into his computer. I had to shake my head because it reminded me a lot of the one that was in the cave. I had several thoughts running through my head. The first of which was, 'Boys and their toys.' The second was that the friendly competition between Oliver and Bruce was more than an rumor. Lastly, there would come a time when Dinah and I would have to get together and compare notes.

The next day, we held another meeting so that we could go through all of the information that we had "gleaned" from the facility.

What we had found out was this was a plan Lex had, had since before he seemingly defeated Darkseid and they disappeared.

The next night we sent Dick back to watch the building. He was to watch for anyone going in or out.

We were sitting and relaxing when he called in with a report. His report stated that Mercy had just arrived.

We all looked at each other in an effort to decide who was going to go. This was when I stood up and twirled into my uniform. I flew to the building and Dick showed me where she had come in.

I said, "If you wish to go and get a closer look, I will stay here and watch. I will also be your back up."

He nodded in agreement.

So I took his binoculars and watched the building. I, also, turned my radio on so that I could follow his progress."

His first report said that he was searching Mercy's car. He had found nothing. I heard him take out his cell and call the secretary. He was going to try to set up an emergency meeting. A few minutes later, he told me that it did not come off. He thought he knew what office she was in and was going to try to climb up the building to see if he could spy on her.

He climbed the building and found the office. I looked at him through the binoculars and saw him take a listening device from one of the pouches on his belt. He held it to the window and appeared to be listening. An hour later, he returned to where I was and produced a disc with what he said was some important information.

When we returned to Oliver's he took out the disk and place it into the player on the computer.

As it played, we heard Mercy said, "Yes Lex, everything seems to be moving along. We have received the many packages that will be combined to make the robot. We will start to put it together tomorrow. No, Lex, I do not think they will know what will hit them. Yes, I have enough kryptonite. Within the next few days, the death of the Justice League will be very imminent."

The phone call ended and she hung it up.

I said that we needed to warn Kal about the kryptonite.

So I went to the teleported in the hideout ane beamed into the Watchtower. I asked, "Steel, Where is Superman?"

He said, "He is in Smallville, spending some time with his childeren."

I had him transport me to the farm and found that Kal had just put them down for the night,. He and his mother had just sat down to eat.

We sat down and start to eat. It was one of those incredible meals prepared by Martha.

I said, "We have found out what was going on with the whole Lex situation."

He asked me, "What it is that he is planning."

I said, "It appears that what the plans for the kryptonite. It appears the reason is he is trying to develop a bigger, stronger version of Metallo. They want one without a human heart and mind."

As we continued to talk, Martha had returned to clear the table.

He got up and told his mother that he and I were to leave and the twins would be left with her while he and the rest of us were to fight the new robot.

We left and headed back tp Star City. When we did, we saw that the battle had already began.

It was a good idea that Clark had kept one of his lead-lined suits at the farm for he got it and put it on so he could battle the robot.

This particular suit is as suit that Queen Industries and Wayne Tech got together to create. It was thinner that his previous suits but it was also a combination material which made it incredibly stronger. Oh, I forgot, Star Labs had a little to do with it as well. It should not surprise anyone that, other than the scientists, the only three people to know what the other material was which made up the suit, well one was deceased, the others are Clark and Oliver.

While Kal fought with the robot, the rest of us, sans Selina, fought the assorted security forces and hired thugs that were there to stop us from helping Kal.

Selina, had a very specific job. Her job was to go in and find the person that was controlling the robot and neutralize them. We felt that she was the only on to be able to do this for she was the most stealthy because Dick had to go back to Gotham to help quell another riot at Stonegate Prison.

It too her a little while to find the person, because she had to go he long way around to avoid security. It was an hour later when she called through the communicator to tell us that she had the person. When she came out, she did so with Mercy.

Kal had left with the robot to take it to his Fortress, but not before Oliver took a closer look an it an took some of the components and circuits out to has his tech people try to figure out where they came from. He, also, gave me some as well so I could get them back to Dick so he could try and do the same at Wayne Tech.

After they finished and Kal took it away, I took the parts and went on back to Gotham.

When I got back it should not have surprised me that Alfred had a meal ready for me, but what did surprise me was that Ferdinand was there with him. It appeared that they had been comparing recipes.

As they were great cooks, separately, they were incredible as a team. The meal they prepared was amazing.

After the meal, I had the staff bring my children down so that Ferdinand could see them.

He said, "They are amazing children, Princess."

I said, "I do not have everything to do with then, Bruce had a little to do with it."

He said. "I am sure, when the get older they will be trained by the General?"

I said, "Yes and not."

He said, "What do you mean."

I said, "I am going to have them go through amazonian training, but Dick has trained a majority of the second generation of the League. He is an excellent trainer. Granted, he is not as good as Philippus, but he is awfully close in teaching the heroes the skills they need to do their job protecting the planet and universe."

After a few more hours of catching up, it was time for him to return to the embassy and for us to put the children to be. After he left, myself and the staff started the process of bathing the children and putting them to bed.

Following the settling down of the kids, I went down to the cave to see what was happening.

When I arrived, Dick was sitting in the big chair and logging in to the computer. As he was finished, I noticed him yawning.

I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Dick, go upstairs to Barbara. She is waiting and you need the rest. I will take the next watch."

He started to protest but he yawned again and decided not to argue with me.

After he left, I sat down and logged in. The many screens that were operating reminded me a great deal of the monitor room. Speaking of which, I called the watchtower.

I said, "Watchtower, anything that needs my attention?"

"Watchtower, Diana, Barda here."

She said that there was nothing in particular to worried about. There was a volcano erupting in the ring of fire but Kal and Saoirse were taking care of it..

After about six hours, Barbara came down to take her turn on watch.

I went back upstairs, ate breakfast, fed my children and went to sleep.

I slept for around eight hours and got up.

I decide that I wanted to go out on the town and have a little fun.

So Barbara, Helena, and I got cleaned up and did so.

After about six hours, Barbara came down to take her turn on watch.

I went back upstairs, ate breakfast, fed my children and went to sleep.

I slept for around eight hours and got up.

I decide that I wanted to go out on the town and have a little fun.

So Barbara, Helena, and I got cleaned up and did so.

We went out for a quick meal and then Helena decided that she wanted to take us to a basketball game.

She had Dick arrange for us to use the Wayne "Luxury" Box. I did not understand what this was. Barbara explained that it was a perk of being well off and that we could enjoy the game from an enclosed area.

Our enjoyment did not last long for the game was taken hostage by terrorists.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As they were great cooks, separately, they were incredible as a team. The meal they prepared was amazing.

After the meal, I had the staff bring my children down so that Ferdinand could see them.

He said, "They are amazing children, Princess."

I said, "I do not have everything to do with then, Bruce had a little to do with it."

He said. "I am sure, when the get older they will be trained by the General?"

I said, "Yes and not."

He said, "What do you mean."

I said, "I am going to have them go through amazonian training, but Dick has trained a majority of the second generation of the League. He is an excellent trainer. Granted, he is not as good as Philippus, but he is awfully close in teaching the heroes the skills they need to do their job protecting the planet and universe."

After a few more hours of catching up, it was time for him to return to the embassy and for us to put the children to be. After he left, myself and the staff started the process of bathing the children and putting them to bed.

Following the settling down of the kids, I went down to the cave to see what was happening.

When I arrived, Dick was sitting in the big chair and logging in to the computer. As he was finished, I noticed him yawning.

I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Dick, go upstairs to Barbara. She is waiting and you need the rest. I will take the next watch."

He started to protest but he yawned again and decided not to argue with me.

After he left, I sat down and logged in. The many screens that were operating reminded me a great deal of the monitor room. Speaking of which, I called the watchtower.

I said, "Watchtower, anything that needs my attention?"

"Watchtower, Diana, Barda here."

She said that there was nothing in particular to worried about. There was a volcano erupting in the ring of fire but Kal and Saoirse were taking care of it..

After about six hours, Barbara came down to take her turn on watch.

I went back upstairs, ate breakfast, fed my children and went to sleep.

I slept for around eight hours and got up.

I decide that I wanted to go out on the town and have a little fun.

So Barbara, Helena, and I got cleaned up and did so.

After about six hours, Barbara came down to take her turn on watch.

I went back upstairs, ate breakfast, fed my children and went to sleep.

I slept for around eight hours and got up.

I decide that I wanted to go out on the town and have a little fun.

So Barbara, Helena, and I got cleaned up and did so.

We went out for a quick meal and then Helena decided that she wanted to take us to a basketball game.

She had Dick arrange for us to use the Wayne "Luxury" Box. I did not understand what this was. Barbara explained that it was a perk of being well off and that we could enjoy the game from an enclosed area.

Our enjoyment did not last long for the game was taken hostage by terrorists.

As the lead terrorist was speaking to the crowd, I saw Helena touch the league communicator and notify the watchtower of what was going on at this game. They asked if we needed help, she said that we could get the job done but she did ask if they would send Wally because she felt his speed would be a necessity. The terrorists did say that had bombs and Helena had the feeling that we were going too busy subduing them to search for the bombs.

So, they transported him directly into the box and we made our plans.

After we made the plans Wally was off in his usual gust of win. With his speed, he was going to be able to find the bombs. I did say bombs because the lead terrorist did say that the had multiple.

The next thing that happened made me laugh. What he did was typical Wally. He went to the press box, which, by the way, was were one of the bombs were placed. He disarmed it and took captured the terrorist that was there to guard it.

He had grabbed the microphone and said, "Ladies, gentlemen, and terrorists everywhere, let me introduce the people that will be defeating you. First, from the land of the Amazons, Diana, better known as Wonder Woman. The next is the Hub City heroine, The Huntress. Lastly is Gotham's own Batgirl."

After this, the fight began and we were done with the actual terrorists did not take long. We has it rapped up within an hour. It took Wally a little more time to find and disarm most of the bombs.

As it turns out, the last bomb was a nuclear one and needed to be disarmed somewhere else. He took it and transported it to the cave and he a Dick disarmed it there.

Suffice to say that the game was postponed until the bomb squad could remove them. This took another hour to do this and then we got back to the entertainment.

After the game, we went out to eat and to go dancing.

After this full night, Barbara and I returned to the Manor, checked on my kids, and went to bed.

Six hours later, I got up for my time on watch. Let me amend this, I had two different watches. The first of which was monitor duty on the Watchtower. I had to spend four hours there and I would be done. The reason for it being so short was that we had some many heroes in the league.

Then, I teleported back to the cave and took my watch in the big chair in the cave.

I talked to Dinah, who was on watch in the clock tower, she said that nothing big had went down. I told her to go to bed and I was taking over.

The next day, I had decided to go and visit with my mother and I would take my children with me.

Early the next day, I prepared myself and my children for the journey to Themyscira. After which I took them down to the cave and had the Watchtower to do a site to site transmission to the embassy. After I arrived I made the snap decision to let Ferdinand and Donna have a visit with the children. It was a good timing because it was between meetings for Donna and she had time to spend with them.

There was a surprise because Philippus came through the portal and she looked to be in a bad way.

I asked, "General, what has happened?"

She said, "Our home has been attacked."

I asked, "Who?"

She said, "There is Ares, Faust, and another that I do not know."

I said, "Describe the person."

She said "I do not know but he does look alien and he shoots beams out of his eyes."

I said, "Darkseid."

I radioed the Watchtower.

Kal answered, "Yes, Diana."

I said, "Kal, Darkseid has attacked Themyscira."

I could hear him grind his teeth.

He said, "I will be right down."

I said, "Kal, is Saoirse there?"

He said, "Yes she is in the training room."

I said, "I think we will need her and her mace."

He agreed and cut the transmission, a few minutes later, Kal and Saoirse materialized. Also, Xandy, who was wrapping work on an earthquake in California. She walked in as well, I was glad because it meant that Donna would not have to leave her post. She needed to be there for she had a meeting with the United Nations.

It also happened that Barda was visiting with the Flash. Somehow, he had worked his way into her heart. They happened to be having a nice time laughing with him and she heard that Darkseid was attacking. Kal sent her to New Genesis because he knew that Darkseid was braking his treaty.

He, Saoirse, and Flash appeared and we went through the portal to Themyscira.

When we appeared in at home it did not hit us as to how bad it was until we stepped out from the place where the portal was held.

As we got closer the palace, it got worse.

We found the palace and senate leveled. Oddly enough, the hall of records was not. I quietly went in and saw that Faust was there.

I went out and said, "Kal, you, Flash and Xandy, and the general go and try to find my mother, Soairse and I will go and fight Faust."

Saoirse asked, "Why me?"

I said, "The last time I face him, your Queen, and I defeated him because of her mace. It disrupts magic."

Kal and the rest went off to find mother and the others and Soairse went into the hall of records.

Saoirse and I went into the hall of records and we saw that Faust was, again, inhabiting the magical armor again.

I am glad that before I left the manor I went down and picked up a set of n'th metal gloves. I knew what Shayera's mace and by default Saoirse's mace would do. I, also, brought a canister that was made of the same material. I did this because I wanted to have the ability to get Faust's spirit back to Hades for him to continue with his hobby.

We defeated him and brought him back to Hades. We had to free Hades again and When we arrived in the Underworld we located Abnegazar and he took us to Hades and we freed him. We gave him the canister and he thanked us for it. We left.

As we were going to help Kal against Darkseid.

She asked, "Is there something between you and that Hades."

I answered, "Yes. But it matters little."

When we arrived, the forces were giving my mother and the rest of the Themyscira's army a problem. Saoirse and I flew in and started to take on the parademons. I found my mother and asked where Kal was. She pointed up.

Flash came running up and said. "Di, Superman is going to try to drive Darkseid through Themyscira."

It seemed that we had subdued the parademons, that was when the Furies.

It took us a while to defeat them. At the beginning of the fight, we felt an earthquake. I assumed that it was Kal crashing back to earth with Darkseid. As we were fighting, Kal came and he had a battered and bloody Darkseid with him.

He threw the body of the god-complexed despotic leader of Apokilpse at the feet of the furies and told them, that, in no uncertain terms, they were to get off of earth.

They got the message and took Darkseid and left.

After which the parademons disappeared, also.

After much cheering, it was decided to have a banquet to celebrate but everyone knew that there going to have to some rebuilding to do.

Kal and Flash offered to help and my mother graciously accepted the help. She also asked if there any other persons it the league that could be sent to help, as well.

We knew that Saoirse had to get back so we asked her to send some more help for us.

Even with the help of the League, it took us a good couple of weeks of very hard work to rebuild Themyscira. After we finished, my mother and the senate thanked the League for the help and Kal said that anytime she would need help all that needed to happen was fo the call to be made.

After we returned, I wanted to see my children for I missed them. There was a surprise, Kal asked if I would be willing to visit him at the farm.

I was not expecting the invitation but I accepted. He, also, asked if I would be willing to bring the children with me. I had no problem with it.

A few days later, myself and a couple of my staff showed up at the farm. What surprised me was that he had added a new wing to the farm.

I asked, "Why have you added this wing to the farm."

He said, "It is because I have asked many of our friends that have visited and needed places to stay and I had wanted to make improvements to the farm."

I asked, "Your mother agreed to this?"

He said, "Yes, she even encouraged to do it."

I asked, "What other improvements have you made."

He said, "The last time the farm got destroyed, I had Dick and Oliver build the frame of the house out of titanium. The outside may look like wood but what it is a metal from Krypton. Both barns are the same way, as it the new wing."

I asked, "You said "both" barns."

He said, "I wanted to build a second barn because the original has been taken over by me with some of the League equipment and a small meeting room." He continued, "We needed a second barn for the farm related materials."

I said, "Oh."

He went on to say that he had dug a chamber under the storm cellar for a smaller version of the place he has in the barn along with an extensive lab that included a vast amounts chemicals, electronics, and other such accouterments made for research.

The next question he asked surprised me.

He queried, "Would it possible to acquire some of the potions and medicines that Epione uses to heal your people?"

I said, "I suppose so, but I will have to talk to her about it because of the delicate she mixes some of them."

He looked at me with those eyes. I do not know what it is but there is a certain way he looks at me an I just can't help to do what he asks of me.

So we went inside of the house where I found Mrs. Kent had her usual quality meal ready to be eaten.

Of course, Martha was the last one to eat. It was just the way she was.

As we ate I asked, "I would like to know why you have invited me here?"

He said, "I have been inviting many of our team mates to eat here and you are one of the last to be invited."

As we ate, we talked.

He received a call from the Planet and he had to go to go in for a emergency meeting.

After he left I decided to stay the night, for it was late and it would be a long trip to back to Gotham. I let the others that I brought with me know what was going on and went back to my conversation with Martha.

We spent a good couple of hours fo talking before Kal returned.

When arrived back, he had a frown on his face.

I asked, "What is happening?"

He said, "Mother, I am sorry, Diana ana I must go to the Watchtower for an emergency meeting."

I looked at him and was going to question but he cut me off and said that I had to wait for the meeting.

I notified the other amazons that I would be leaving with Kal. Martha made the suggestion that they stay until the adventure was over. I thought this was an excellent idea and said that I did not know when we would return.

They agreed and at this, Martha took of them to town to pick up some supplies.

Kal and I went out to the barn and beamed up to the Watchtower.

When arrived, Wally, Oliver, Dinah, Dick, and J'onn were waiting. I knew that Saoirse was not going to be available because she was at th United Nations, making a very important speech, which she had, had help from Donna and I. She was very nervous. Donna was not here either because she was in the room for support.

Kal called the meeting to order and said, "There has been a break in at Star Labs."

Wally asked, "What did they take?"

Kal said, "The robbers took many things. The took a major stash of kryptonite."

I asked, "Do you think that Lex has anything to do with it?"

He said, "I really do not know. I would like to think not, but I fear he could be."

Dick asked, "Why am I here?"

Kal turned around and grabbed a small box. This box had question marks all over it.

He gave it to Dick and asked, "Could the Riddler be involved?"

Dick looked at it and said, "By the looks of this, yes. I would like to take it to the cave an look at it."

He, Kal, and I went to the Hanger and got into the new and improved Bat Jet. It was the bigger version of the one Bruce used. It could handle ten to fifteen people.

We made a stop back at the farm and picked up Martha, the babies, and my staff and went back to the cave.

Barbara was sitting at the computer doing some research on an unrelated case.

We went into the lab and started the process of examining the box.

As Dick poked and prodded the box, he most have pushed the correct button for it box started to glow.

Then is opened and we saw that it was a computer.

On the screen there appeared the Riddler's face.

It was a recording, it said that it had three riddles.

Before the riddles, it also said that the kryptonite was integrated into bombs that were spread around both Gotham and Metropolis. He said that to find the locations that we would have to answer the a riddle and then when we found the bombs, we would have to answer successive riddles.

Riddle:

I am a place where old things are made new, but not in a quiet way. Where am I?

After the riddle he reminded us that there were multiple answers tp the question because of the multiple cities.

Barbara said, "Hmm, "old things being made new but with noise." Could that be some sort of a site of a building under construction?"

Tin asked, "What other businesses try to make things new."

Barbara sais, "There are book, painting, and other rare antiquities conservators."

I asked, "What businesses do it with noise?"

Kal, asked, "Well what about automotive repair shops?"

Dick said, "I think you might be on to something."

He called a friend of his who owned what was considered to be the best auto repair, restoration, and customizing shop in Gotham.

He asked, "Steve, did you receive any strange packages recently?"

A minute later he said, "Do not touch it, I will send some one over to look it over. Steve do you know who is the best at your job in Metropolis?"

He got out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote something down. Then he handed it to Kal.

Dick said, "Clark, you and Diana should get going. We need to find those bombs so we can answer the riddles. Tim, Barbara and I will work the case from here. Just remeber that these bombs are laced with kryptonite."

As we were leaving, I had a thought that we might need some help on this case. I called up to the Watchtower asked if we could get Question. A few seconds later, Natasha's voice came in and said that he would meet us at the auto shop, he just needed the address.

After I gave her the address, Kal and I took off towards Metropolis.

When we arrived in Metropolis, the first place we went was to Frank's Custom Body and Paint. We found Question had arrived.

We went into Frank's garage and there was an older car. This car was green with question marks all over it.

Under the drives side vizor we saw a set of keys with at not that said "put us in and turn." Also, in the radio cd player was a cd.

We turn the key and played the cd.

It said, "I assume the big blue boy scout is there? Let's begin. Down on the farm, there are four vehicles. They are the tractor, the combine, the seeder, and the harvester. Which is the most important?"

We looked at Kal since he had the most experience with those machines.

Kal shrugged, "I really don't know which is more important. Without the machines it makes it harder for normal farmers to do their jobs. It would not be difficult because farming has existed and the job has gotten done and crops have went to market. I do not know what he is getting at. It is confusing."

We took the car ahd had it taken to a Wayne Tech, Metropolis, parking garage. We took the cd to the Watchtower. So we set up in one of the monitor rooms. We had called Dick and got Barabar. Since she has fought the Riddler as well, she tried to help us. We sent her the information.

She thought it might be a word game..

She said, "Clark, a farmer uses a tractor and combine at the beginning of the growing season."

Kal said, "Yes."

She continued, "Usually, the first planting of crops happens I March or April.?

Kal again said, "Yes."

She went on, "The harvest happens in the fall."

He said, "Yes."

he asked, "In the upper crust of Metropolis, is there a person the Name April, May, June or their last name has something to do with fall like Fallow or Fallon. This man likes to hold people hostage for money."

Kal said, "There is a May Jabrone, she owns May, Spring Water Company."

Barbara said that she thought we should go over to this company.

When we arrived, we found that they were closed down because they had found something floating in on of the vats of water.

Ms. May came out and said, "How did you know we were having a problem."

Kal said, "We did not know this. We are trying to chase down a criminal."

She continued, " We are currently fishing, out of the vat, the problem."

We went into the plant and saw they had fished out another one of the Riddler's puzzle boxes.

We went into the plant and looked at the box. We took it from the premisis and went back Clark's house. I looked at him with a question on my mine.

He said, "Know that I said I did not want to use this house but I feel that is the safest place to open this box With the least amount fo chance that anyone would be hurt."

I could see why because it was like living in Smallville because the nearest neighbor lived a half mile away.

We, then, had Dick transport in to hepl with the opening of the puzzle box

After we opened it, we found it was not a riddle but it was puzzle.

The recordint that accompanied it said that to find the next clue we had to figure the puzzle.

I decided that I wanted to try to solve the puzzle. It was an electronic version where you moved the pieces to put the pieces together. I started to move the pieces and within thirty minutes, I had solved it.

After I had solved it, we found that the next riddle had been sent to the Daily Planet.

We landed outside the building and went in. We asked to see Perry White. After a short wait,the secretary showe us in to see Mr. White.

Mr. White asked, "What can I do for the League?"

Kal said, " Mr. White, it appears that one of Batman's villans is working with Luthor."

Perry asked, "What does this have to do with the Planet?"

I Said, "This particular person likes to leave clues to what they are doing."

Mr. White put things together and said, "I assume that one of these clues has been sent to the Planet?"

Kal said, "Yes, our last clue said that the next one said it was sent to the Planet."

So, we went down to the mail room to see if there were any suspicious packages. When we arrived there we found there was a packaged arrived to Lois. Even though she had passed on six months ago, the people did not think it was strange for the paper to receive a package for Lois. The reason is her popularity as a reporter. The people loved her and the fact that she was tough as nails and knew how to get under the skin of people who were doing things that were not quite above board.

The people in the mail room did not think it was strange for a package t be covered in question marks.

Before we left, Kal told Mr. White that Clark was working on the story and he would have some very impressive quotes.

We left and headed back to his house and slowly but surely unwrapped the package.

After we unwrapped it, it repeated what Dick had done the first couple of times. As the box was opened, the keyboard opened the recording started.

The Riddler's voice said:

"My back is blue, my feet are flat, what am I?"

I saw Kal put a finger to his chin to think.

He said, "Blue back and flat feet, could mean one thing. He is talking about the police."

He made a call to the Metropolis Police Department. He asked for Maggie Sawyer. He told her to look for any suspicious packages.

He said, "We are going to see Detective Maggie Sawyer."

When we arrived, we saw that the headquarters, in looked to be in serious turmoil. Detective Sawyer came up to us and said, "We are looking for this package, It would help if we knew what we are looking for."

Kal said, "Well, If the pattern holds, the package will wrapped in green with question marks on it."

It was then, that a person from the SWAT team came and said, "Detective Sawyer, we have found a green package."

She asked, "Where?'

He took us to the basement and we saw this extremely large box. When we opened the box, it was not the usual computer there was a rather large bomb.

Detective Sawyer called in the bomb squad but we told her we would feel better if the Batman would be allowed to disarm the bomb.

She said, "Why, can the bomb squad not do the job?"

I said, "He knows how this person, and seems to think there may be more than meets the eye in terms of might happen."

So, we sent a message to the cave which was relayed to Dick through Alfred.

Around three hours later, Kal heard the engines of the Bat-Jet. Ten minutes after that, Dick appeared.

It took him anther hour to disarm the bomb. As it turned out, the bomb was just a bomb. What he said after this is the same thing happened in Gotham and the other cities.

I asked, "Other cities?"

He said, "There were several other bomb in several other cities."

I asked, "Where were they?"

He said, "New York, at the embassy, Central City, and Star City."

Kal asked, "Did the others get those bombs deactivated?"

Dick said, "Yes. I think that the goal was to have them explode and expose the people in the general area to lethal dose of kryptonite."

Apparently, the goal was to use the kryptonite to murder people.

Of course we knew that Kal wanted all of the kryptonite. I told looked at him and said, "Do you feel confident in your ability to store the in one place?"

He asked, "Do you have any other suggestions?"

I said, "What about this, let the Leaguer's in which the bombs were planted find some place to store it."

He asked, "What about The Flash?"

I said, "I will ask him if he would allow me to take his share to Themyscira."

He asked, "Will you're your mother allow it?"

I said, "Yes, when I tell her how dangerous it could be."

As we were splitting up the kryptonite, Dick received a call.

He asked, "Tim, what is it?"

After he took the call, he told us that Tim, who was on patrol, told him the Bludhaven Police Department had captured Nygma.

It was decided that Dick and Kal would go to Bludhaven to question Nygma. I went off to take my share of the kryptonite to Themyscira and I would meet them back at the Manor.

We had the Watchtower beam down lead boxes. These boxes would be what we would use to stror the rocks in.

To say that my mother was surprised to see me was an understatement. Then when I told her what was happening and why I was there, she was flabbergasted.

For me to be able to do this, we would have to bring it in front of the senate and have them vote on it.

I brought it to the senate, the argued about it for several hours, and then cam back with their decision. They would allow it but it would have to be kept under twenty-four hour guard. It was also decided that it needed to put somewhere only the amazons knew where it was. Since it was as weapon, there was only one other that needed to know where it would be hidden. It was Hephaestus. My mother picked one of the outlying islands to put it one. She also had some of my sister dig a hole in which to bury the box. While burying the box, I went to Hephaestus's workshop to tell him what was happening.

After I had returned, mother had decided that she wanted some sort of building to be built over the site. She felt that it needed a marker and some place where the guards could stay.

After all of this had happened, I decided to go back to the Manor and see what was being gleaned form the information which was retrieved from the Riddler.

What was found out was the extent of the plan. The extent was what it appeared to be. It was to have the robot try to poison Kal to death and then for Lex to try to break out of prison and for him to defeat the rest of us.

Kal and Oliver went to see Lex and let him know the plan did not work.

To say he was disappointed was an understatement.

We knew, also, that he needed to be cut off from his fortune. There are may ways to get this job done. One of these was to a hostile take over. This had to be done by a combination of Queen Industries and Wayne Tech.

So Oliver and Dick put the plan into action. The next day their was a meeting between Oliver and whomever was in charge Lex Corp.

This meeting was to tell the stockholders of that company to let them know there would be a new owner.

Dick returns and tells me everything progressing just fine but it will take some time to do this. The problem is, in the interim, there is a great chance Lex could actually get his hands on the money.

A few days later, as I was watching the news, I saw Summer Gleason and she was doing a report on the take over.

The report stated that the takeover would be done within the week. She also said that Wayne Tech would sell its share of Lex Corp to Queen Industries for a reduced price.

Several days after the report, Dick and Oliver, while we were in a founders meeting, said that the deal was done and so was the deal between Wayne Tech and Queen Industries.

After the meeting, Dick and I headed back to the Manor. When we arrive there, checked in with Helena, who was on the computer, we found that it had been a quiet time in Gotham. He and I went up to the kitchen to get a bite to eat. He wanted to eat for he was to head back to the Watchtower to do his time on monitor duty.

After I ate, I spent some time with my children. It happened that they were still up. For the next few hours, I played with them. They were going on being one year old and Balin, in particular, had started to float in his crib. After the hour, it was time for me to do my time in front of the bat computer. I went to Helena and told her to go home to Vic and Hugo.

After she left, as I was sitting at the computer, something strange happened. Selena showed up she had her one year old, Bruce, with her.

She said she need help because on her last patrol, she had been poisoned. She came to me because she knew the League had the best medical facilities due to the fact that Bruce built the Watchtower.

I radioed, and told Dick the problem. He said to send her up and J'onn would do a work up on her. She also asked if she could leave Bruce with us while she went to se if it was possible for her to get well.

I knew that, at some time in the past, she and Bruce had some sort of a relationship. There were times that she had her problems trying to admit her love for her. I could relate. This child, Bruce, had her blonde hair and green eyes.

As I was waiting for Selina to return from the Watchtower, I was watching Bruce. This child is not a small child and I had a feeling that she had gotten together with a very large man.

She returned from the Watchtrower, but she had a dower look on her face.

I asked, "Ok, what is happening? Is it going to be as bad as your face says it it?"

She said, "Yes. It is a gas that caused a serious disease. It is as bad as the fact that this causes a disease that has no cure. I am going to die."

She came and took little Bruce from because she wanted to spend what time she could with her son.

When Dick, and Barbara had returned from their case in the Philippines, they would get a couple of surprises.

Selina had asked Alfred if she could move into the manor. She wanted to do this because she felt that as her could not take care of her child by herself .

There would be many surprises on this particular day. We had ours but we would get one as well because there was an extra person with them. I saw Alfred sway when he recognized Talia Al-Ghul.

Dick said that she is helping on a case that he and Barbra were working on. He saw that Selina was there an she was not on patrol. He wanted to know why she was not on patrol.

We told him the story and said that the disease was terminal. It was then that Talia spoke up. She had a thought that we could take Selina to one of the Lazarus pits and it would possibly work to purge the disease out of her body.

It was then that Selina told Dick and Barbara what she had recently told Alfred and I. It was, because of the disease, she was thinking about asking them to take care of her son for her. When they asked her why, she said that because of all of the questionable people and associations in her past, they were the only ones the trusted to do this.

Dick added that it would be a last resort. He intimated that we would not make this decision until we returned from the Lazarus pit.

We went down to the cave and asked Talia where the nearest pit was and she said there was one in Venezuela.

We all got on to the new Bat Jet and went to Venezuela to find this Lazarus Pit.

When we arrived, Talia gave a caveat and said, "This may or may not work."

She, also, said, "The Lazarus Pit is a timing deal. We will have to pay attention to how long on is in the pit or we will be dealing with a crazy person as we have, many times, seen with my father."

Dick nodded his agreement and Talia had Selina strip and took her to the edge of it and ushered her in. As we looked on, we watched as Selina's head disappeared under the water. After ten seconds, Talia pulled on the rope to let Selina know her time in the pit was just about over. Her head came up and she started to walk out and there was a look in her eye that I assumed Dick and Talia and Talia walked up to her then she slapped Selina. It was not just a slap, it was a hard slap.

Selina shook her head and it appeared she was back in her right mind.

After we had finished, we got into the Bat Jet and went back to the Watchtower to have J'onn check her out. After an indeterminate amount of time she came out of the examination room with a clean bill of health.

It appears that the pit had done its job. What it was supposed to do was to reset her body to what it was before she was exposed to the disease.

After this was done, we were on our way back to the Manor. Selina was, profusely, thanking Talia for what she had done.

It was then that she said something that sent shivers down my spine.

She said, "There is not a need for you to thank me. I feel that my beloved would not have let me live it down if you had died. I know that he had care for you at one time."

t scared me because she called Bruce her beloved. I knew that Talia wanted Bruce to marry her..

It was then that I saw Dick narrowed his eyes in her direction. I assumed that this was to let her know not to use the term in front of me again.

After Talia left, I went up to him and thanked him for what he did.

Before she left, Selina put her hand on my shoulder and told me that she thought it was not appropiat for Talia to do what she did. She said that she was going to something in poor taste had Dick not done what he had. I thanked her for that.

It seemed, for some reason, she and had I had become close friends after Bruce had passed.

After we returned from Venezuela, Selina took little Bruce and went back to the east end of Gotham.

A few hours later, I was in the big chair. I was going through some of the messages from a few of Dick's sources when I ran across a message from Donna. She was helping Dick on one of his investigations. Apparently, she wanted him to meet her at the embassy.

Later that day, Dick, and I went to the embassy to meet with Diana.

Apparently, something magical had been stolen from a museum in Japan. This object was an apparent amazonian object. She showed me a picture of the object and it seemed to have some ancient amazon script. It was older than me and I did not understand it. Donna and I would have to take it back home to research what was written on the tablet.

So, the next day we went through the portal to go home. To say that mother was surprised to see the both of us was an understatement.

When we showed her the picture she went pale. She had a messenger sent to the archives to have the librarian to get the information that we needed.

When we had the information we took it back with us to Gotham. Before we left, mother told us in no uncertain terms, that she wanted it to be returned to the amazons for safe keeping. After we went back, we set up a meeting.

This tablet was a powerful object designed for someone to be able to release demons from tartarus.

I postulated that whoever stole it would have to either have an amazon to read it or to be able to translate it themselves.

Dick asked about clues that might tell us about who stole the tablet.

Donna intimated that the only thing there was marks as if a fire had taken place. We had no idea of who might be able to do this.

I then took the information to the Watchtower to do some research.

As I was doing the research, Kal came up and took a look at what I was doing.

As he looked on the research he said, "That sounds like Scorch."

I asked, "Who is this Scorch."

He said she was a demon.

It was then that I told him what was stolen from the Japanese museum.

I told him about the tablet that was taken. He asked me about what was important about the tablet. I told him that it was magical artifact that would give the user the ability to release an army of demons.

He did not know what Scorch would want with the tablet because she was a demon herself.

As Kal talked, I was thinking about what he said. It was then something occurred to me. What if she was working for someone.

As I thought, there are only a few people that was that powerful. I asked Kal if Lex could have something to do with the theft. He thought about if for a minute and then said he did not think so but he would have to do some research.

I thought "research. Gods, he is sounding more and more like Bruce as the days go by." I should not surprised because he and Bruce were such close friends. It was bound to happen that he would glom onto some of Bruce's habits. There are good habits and bad habits. As I grew in my relationship with Bruce, when he said that he wanted to do research I knew I would not be seeing him for, at least, a couple of hours.

I told Kal I was headed back to the Manor and to get in touch with me there. I, then, changed my mind and said I would be doing my own research on Themyscira . I wanted to see if there were any of the gods that would want to use the tablet to do some really bad things.

We said our goodbys.

I went back to the Manor to gather my children and a couple or my aides to take back with me to Themyscira. I told them that I would be taking Daphne and Evangeline with me. I new that Kit wanted to go back but she need to stay take my watches on the in the big chair.

My entourage and I arrived on Themyscira and Daphne and Evangeline went off with my mother to take care of the children.

I went off to one of the temples to pray to Hera to see if she knows about this Tablet or if she would have any ideas at to whom would want the tablet.

As I was praying, Hera appeared.

She asked, "My Child, how may I help you?"

I said, "There was a stone tablet that was stolen from a museum. This tablet had, what apparently was amazonian language on it."

She said, "Ah, the tablet of Ares."

I did not much like what she said.

She continued, "A few thousand years after your mother and the amazons were put on Themyscira, he had the tablet created. He uses it to control his demon army. Zeus had to forcefully take it from him and I hid it away. We were not expecting that humanity would be able to find it. Have they translated it?"

"No Hera, there are not many people who could translate it properly."

"Diana, you must find the tablet and return it to Themyscira. You must do this before Ares gets his hands on it." I will help you whenever I can."

The faded away and left me to think on what she had said.

We decided to go and question Scorch again to see if we missed something.

As we questioned her we found the tablet had been moved to Rome.

It was getting closer and closer to being returned to Ares. I could allow this to happen.

I went to the embassy and left a message for my mother to send a contingent of Philippus's best soldiers to help me scour Rome for the tablet.

There was more information from Scorch. She said that it might also be in London or New Orleans or Cairo or Jerusalem. We sent several groups out to those other cities. We sent Oliver, Dianh, and Natalie to New Orleans. We sent Kal, Saoirse, Booster Gold, and Fire to London. Wally, Dick, Barbara, and Ice to Cairo. Lastly, we sent Vixen, Vigilante, Zatanna, and Elongated Man to Jerusalem.

When I arrived in Rome, I saw that Philippus and six of her best warriors were waiting. The plan was for she and I to split the group of amazons between us and searching the city. I sent Philippus east and we went west.

I said, "We will go and search the city and will meet at the Roman Coliseum."

She asked, "Why?

I said, "Simple, it is in the middle of the city."

When my group arrived on the western border of the city, I split my group into two. I sent Adonia and Callie to the north and Elma and I went south. I made sure to give all of the my sisters League communicators so they could keep in contact just in case one of the would find the tablet.

We visited every museum, and archeological dig site and came up empty. This took a good three days after which we went to the Coliseum.

When we arrived, we found Philippus and her group were waiting for us. It was just Elma and I because Adonia and Callie were still searching for the tablet. A few hours later Callie and Adonia returned with bad news. They had not found it. I was disappointed but was not surprised because Scorch had said it could be here. She did not say that it would be here.

After the disappointing search, I sent Philippus and the others back to Themyscira and to report back to my mother.

When I returned to the Watchtower I was pleasantly surprised when I found Vixen and Zatanna waiting for me. They found it in Jerusalem and brought it back to give it to me.

I turned back around and went, with the tablet, back to the embassy to go back home. Before I arrived, I sent a message to my mother to be prepared to go to Hera's temple. I felt the Queen of the Gods was the only person the could safely guard the tablet.

If not her, then her husband because it would include him if Ares had acquired the Tablet.

When I arrived, we went, straight away, to Hera's temple and found she was waiting.

Time marches on. We are now two years past Bruce's death and one year past Lois's.

It happened one day. I was on monitor duty and Kal had just returned from a mission from deep space.

He came into the monitor room to do his report. After he finished, he would leave if ro Mr. Terriffic.

It was the that we had ourselves a long talk. I was allowed because there was not anything in particular going on. Sure, there was the less than odd goings on with Intergang. Dick was having to deal with some radical terrorist in Gotham. Oliver and Dinah were dealing with a rash of bank robberies in Star City. There were other things going on but nothing the respective heroes could not handle. What was truly odd was the fact that Central City was quiet and Wally was helping in Star City.

Kal asked, "Diana, How are you doing?"

I said, "The usual, Kal, getting by with my schedule. I have it very tight with trying to take care of the kids, working at the embassy, and helping to patrol Gotham."

We had a laugh because we knew how Bruce felt about others patrolling "his" city.

It surprised me when he said, "I think that I am ready to put my personal life in order and move on from the mourning for Lois. I feel like I am finished my grieving."

"Kal I am to the point where I feel the same way."

That was when he surprised me when he asked, "Do you think that you would mind going to dinner with me?"

"Kal, I would have to reprise my Diana Prince identity, but I would like that very much."

After he finished, he said that he wanted to go home and check on little Samuel and Ella. I felt like doing the same with my children as well.

I went back to Gotham, checked on the kids and did my stint in the big chair in the cave.

I was then asked by Donna to come in to the embassy to help her with a big speech she was to give to the UN. I had to, also, meet with the President of the United States.

It was not until three weeks down the line when Kal and I went on our date.

After the meeting with the President, I went back to the embassy to make my report.

Then I went back to the manor to prepare to go out with Kal.

I flew to Metropolis and met Kal in Metropolis municipal park.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After we met at the park, he took me to Metropolis Bistro. Before went in to the restaurant, he and I switched into our secret to our secret identities and put on our glasses.

We had a nice dinner and decided to walk back to the planet because he had to turn in a story. When we arrived at the planet Jimmy was there. He was waiting with some pictures for Clark to look at for the story he had to turn in.

He decided on the pictures and he took it to Perry White and turned it in and we left. We went for a walk. Because of who we were, we were not afraid of having a crime committed against us.

We were in a nice conversation when Kal got that look on his face. This look was the look of him using his hearing in listening for crimes. Apparently, he was hearing an ongoing crime.

I said, "If you need to go, I understand."

"Diana, would you like to come help me with this?"

"Sure, Kal, if you do not mind."

So we went to where he said where the crime was taking place. As it turned out it was just Metallo an he was doing his usual destroying the city. The problem is when he does this, it recently came to light that when he escaped, someone else was using Metallo as a pawn to cover up the other major crimes that were being committed.

It took Kal and I a while to defeat Metallo but we did. When we went to ask him some questions, his brain did the something that we had seen before. It "shorted out."

We thought that Grodd had something to do with is so we went to see Solovar. When we arrived in Gorilla City, we found Grodd was where we left him the last time. He was in prison and under heavy guard.

I looked at Kal and said, "If he is not behind this, then it could be someone who is using his technology."

Apparently, Grodd heard me and said, "I highly doubt it, Princess because my tech is too complicated for someone who is not myself of Lex Luthor to understand."

Kal said to him, "Look Grodd, it you aren't doing this then how come when we caught Metallo, his brain "shorted out" like all of the villains who used to be in your secret society used to when we started to question them?"

"Well, it is not me but if some one is using my technology without my permission, I would like to know about it..'

Kal said, "I think that the first way we can start to figure this out is for me to bring Metallo here so you can determine if it is your technology that caused this."

So Kal flew off to metropolis to go and get Metallo.

When Kal returned, he brought Metallo, straightaway to Grodd. As he dug into Metallo's head he found a chip. It was a chip that should not be there. If it were Grodd, he would not need to use a chip except in his helmet. He would just implant a strong suggestion into the head of the person.

He took it to a microscope to look at it. He called us over and to look at what he found. The first thing was a label. It said, "Undertaker Electronics." Kal wrote it noted it so he could research it. Grodd started to point out the how the chip was set up. He said that it was not up to his standards but if he could not get the means from Gorilla City, this would do.

He said, "It is obvious that whoever did this had not thought of putting it in a helmet or they don't have a strong enough mind to work with minds of other people."

Affter he did this, he was taken back to his cell.

We thanked Solovar and we left back to the Watchtower for Kal to go and do his research. I decided to do the same thing, but because I had to do my watch, I would be at the bat-computer.

After several hours of butting my head against the wall, I decided to go upstairs and grab something to eat and check on the kids.

After I finished eating, I got a call from the Watchtowere.

"Watchtower to Diana."

"Yes Kal, Go ahead."

"Diana, please transport up, I have found something."

"On my way, Kal."

I had the Mr. Terrific transport me into the meeting room. When I arrived, I saw that Kal was waiting and he ha a rather sizable file in front on him. He also had a big scowl on his face. It did not match Bruce's but it was close.

He said, "I found out that the company belongs to one of Mercy's brothers, Matthew Graves. He is a person who graduated form The Gotham Institute of Technology. He graduated at the top of his class. He majored in computer sciences with a minor in electronics. The most important thing is this particular company, Undertaker Electronics, is a subsidiary of LexCorp."

"Well Kal, how do you want to go about this?'

"Diana, we need to pay attention to whether there are more incidents of people with chips in their heads."

It was then that I received a message from Barbara.

I put my hand to my ear and said, "Yes, Barbara, what do you have."

"Diana, you had better come down and bring Superman with you."

Kal and I transported down and went to the big computer where Barbara.

She said, "As Dick and I went around doing our patrols, we were finding some assorted thugs that were acting like they were hypnotized. A couple of them committed suicide and as the medical examiner of police looked at them, they were finding these chips."

She handed me the chip. I gave it to Kal and he looked at it with his telescopic vison and found there was the telltale label on the chip.

Even though we were collecting the evidence, we were still at a loss for what was going on and who was doing it. This is one of those times in which Kal and I wished Bruce was here. Sure, Dick, Barbara, and Tim were nowhere as good as Bruce was at thinking outside of the box and putting the pieces together.

Then it happened. We were talking and Wally popped onto the screen.

He said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have something. As I was doing my patrol, I was following up on Captain Boomerang's latest escape. I had found his latest hideout when I stumbled on to a box of those chips. What confuses me is Captain Boomerang is not smart enough to use the chips like you are saying they are being used. He can use them in his boomerangs but he does not have the technical and medical knowhow to be able to do brain surgery and install the chips into the brains of the people being used."

After we finished with Wally, Dinah called in.

Dinah said, "Clark, we have found something big. We found a box of what amounts to remote controls. When we cranked one open, we found that there were the same chips like the ones the other leaguers are finding. I will bring one with me to the Watchtower."

"Dinah I am going to send Clark to get it and bring it back here."

Kal was teleported to the Watchtower and minutes later he was back with the controller.

As soon as he arrived, Barbara took it from him and aimed it at one of the chips. When she pressed one of the buttons, the3 chip she had aimed it at lit up.

Kal and I looked at each other and we knew we had to go back to Gorilla City because Grodd , even though he was a bad one, he is the foremost expert in the areas of the manipulating a persons brain

As Grodd examined the controller, he was really impressed with the design. He said that he had not thought of doing things it this way.

Kal and I did not like hearing him say thing like this because we knew that he was thinking about doing just that when he would next escape. Solovar, Kal, and I knew, that even with all of the precautions the Gorilla City security forces had taken, it was only a matter of time before Grodd would escape.

He continued to examine the remote and said that the way the chips were configured was strange. It was like it was alien in nature.

I looked at Kal and said, "Could it be that either Brainiac or Darkseid have returned?

He said, "I do not know."

After Grodd had finished, he was taken back to his cell.

We knew that the Gorilla City technology was far beyond even the technology that was put together by Wayne Tech for the Watchtower.

Kal and I decided that we would need Grodds help again and had Solovar send some guards to go and get him.

When they had returned, Grodd wanted to know why he was back. We told him our plan of making a device that could reverse the "destruction" inside of the brains of the people that had the chips, that matched the remote control, inside their heads.

It took us three hours and many tests of chips, the had been brought back by Kal, from the Watchtower, along with many animals before we had a working prototype. It would take a few more days to do all of the quality control tests but we wanted to be sure that it worked the way we thought it should work.

After we left Gorilla City, we backtrack to Gotham and went to look for Dick. We did not know that he was in China following a lead on a case.

If we could not go to Wayne Tech, we would go to the next best place.

We called up to the Watchtower and found that Dinah was on monitor duty.

I asked, "Dinah, Where is Oliver."

She said, "He is back in Star City."

Kal and I headed off towards Star City.

When we arrived in Star City, we went straight to the Queen Compound.

We found him in the den taking care of little DeAnna.

He handed her off to one of the nannies that he has hired to take care of her.

He asked, "Clark, how can I help you?"

We explained what was happening and what we need to be done.

We wanted to have our version of the device mass produced so that a majority of the Leaguers could have it and get the information from the person has had his or her brain fried.

After Queen Industries had produced the device which was designed by Grodd, Kal, and I, we handed them out to the majority of the league.

All of the heroes went about their business and started to fine more and more people with the chips in their heads. We were starting to see otherwise law abiding citizens with the chips in their heads. Most of these people were the ones who were either kidnaped victims and hostages.

After we found the chip and controllers, we had not been getting any real breaks in the case. Sure, there were the normal people with the chips in their heads but the vast majority of which were not giving us the information we wanted.

Then came a night of infamy. Of all people, it was Selina that received the big piece of information that we needed.

I was doing my time in the big chair when I received her message.

Selina said, "Catwoman to the Batcave ."

"Batcave here, Selina, what do you have."

"Diana, I was on patrol when I ran up on what I thought was your typical, run-of-the-mill, bank robbery."

"Go on Selina.'

"Diana, after I wrapped it up, the police were questioning some of the crooks. There was a female one that refused to talk. I told the chief that I would try to get the information. I took her up to the roof. I know that I do not have the same style of Bruce, Dick, Tim, and Barbara. I can not intimidate the bad guys. After several minutes, she told me that all of this problem with the finding of chips in the heads of various criminals."

"What did she say, Salina"

"She said that it was the person who had taken over the mantle of the Black Mask."

"Thanks Selina."

At that point, I heard the tell tale sounds of Dick, Tim, and Barbara come in from patrol.

I told them that I had news but I wanted Kal to be here for it.

I radioed the Watchtower and asked where he was. They said he was at the Planet and the would pass the message on to him.

I called up to Alfred and let him know that Kal would be joining us for dinner.

We went upstairs to start the preparations for dinner. It was Tim's turn int the chair and he went back down after he got himself a sandwich.

Dick and Barbara, then started to tell me of the night on patrol. For them, it was your typical night. Robberies, rapes, and other assorted crimes.

We had talked for about an hour when Kal arrived. Ten minutes later, Alfred and one of my amazon sister cooked and called us in for dinner.

After Kal arrived and we ate we held a meeting and Selina spoke up.

She told us that the found a person had taken over Intergang this person is calling himself Black Mask..

Dick asked, "I thought that he was dead."

Selina said, "Dick, apparently, this "Black Mask" happens to be a of oriental descent."

Dick said, "He must have a lot of power in the far east because in our investigations in those countries we were hearing rumors of a Black Mask there as well. I would wager to say that he might be the same person who is now in charge of Intergang."

Kal ad I made a decision, that after we finished the meeting we would go back to Metropolis to do some research. We wanted fo try and figure out at which point where the new Black Mask took over Intergang.

So, it took us a while but we got back to Metropolis to do the research. It took us all of five hours we found that Intergang had been in disarray because Frank Sixty had disappeared and was later found being dead. It was assumed that it was one of his underlings that wanted to be the boss. Well, as it turns out, six months after Sixty's was proven to have been perpetrated bu this new Black Mask.

Black Mask, then, had this "New" Intergang start hitting Luthor Corp subsidiaries. In one of the many warehouses on the many properties owned by Luthor were these chips and controllers. Apparently, they were supposed to be use for the giant kryptonite-fueled robots. Intergang, also has a scientific person on staff that knows a little something about psychology.

After we did the research, we called into the cave and Watchtower. We let them know about the research we did on Intergang.

We told Dick and Barbara to be on watch for Intergang in Gotham. We did the same thing with all the rest of the heroes in their home series. Dick gave the Bludhaven police a call and told them to be on the lookout for Intergang.

We also said to have all of the technology and computer companies watched because there might, very well, be others that have been hit.

I told Dick to go and look at some of the Wayne Tech subsidiaries to see if they were hit. I had Oliver do the same with Queen Industries, as well.

After Oliver and Dick had checked their companies, they intimated that their companies have not been hit.

It seemed that Black Mask II had, as is said in man's world, ran aground. What this meant is it seem that he had gone into hiding.

It was frustratin because we wanted it to be over but we had to wait for him to make his next move. We are a group of action.

Kal and I decided to take some time off to spend with our respective children. Before I stepped onto the teleporter pad, he came to me and asked me to come to the farm again. He said that I could bring the twins with me. I always enjoy my time visiting with Martha.

I asked Kal, if it was possible for me to invite my mother. I felt our relationship was deepening and I wanted my mother to meet his mother.

I went to the island to tell my mother about my relationship with Kal and to ask her to accompany me to the Kent farm to meet Martha and visit with her grandchildren.

She had to let the senate know about the plan and how long she would be gone. She, also, would leave Philippus on the throne.

A few hours later, mother and I were in Smallville and on the Kent farm.

It was interesting to see the interaction between Martha my mother.

Martha said, "Well, Your majesty, your daughter is a nice, well bread person. I would love to have her as a daughter-in-law."

"Thank you Martha, your son is a person that I really respect and have brought forward a proposal, in the Themysciran senate to allow men on the island."

Over the next few hours, we all had a fine time and another great meal prepared by Martha and the amazon cook that had been living with me and the children at the Manor.

We left little Sam and Ella with Mrs. Kent and because mother wanted to visit with her grandchildren, I allowed her to take them back with her to Themyscira.

Kal and I went back to the Watchtower and I went on to do my monitor duty and he was asked by Wally to go and help with a riot in Central City.

After I did finished my monitor duty, I received a call from Queen Audrey.

She told me that there had been a robbery of some nuclear missiles from their stockpiles.

We left Selina, Tim, and Helena to watch Gotham so we could go to Kasnia to help Audrey find out what happened to the nuclear warheads that have been stolen from their stockpiles.

When we arrived, we were quickly shown into the throne room to see Audrey. She looked terrible. She had bags under her eyes which meant she was not sleeping. She also looked like she had lost some weight.

When we first saw her, she was playing with her son, Salvatore. It seem that she had finally found love and she married a prince of a neighboring country. Her husbands father was having troubles in his fathers country and he was not there for us to meet. I saw a couple of pictures of he and Audrey at their wedding. He appears to be tall, he has black eyes and red hair. His name is Michael.

Michael and his father were dealing with a political uprising by dissidents.

So, I went up to the throne and announced Dick, Barbara, and I.

She turned away from her son and rushed over to me and had a huge hug of relief.

She said, "Hello Diana, how have you been doing and how is that Dark, brooding figure you seem to fancy the last time I saw you."

"Well, Your majesty, he has currently passed on and it is because he was helping me and my people on the Island. He gave his life in a successful rescue of my mother."

Over the next few hours, she and her advisors were giving us a briefing on who took the warheads and where they thought these people were.

The problem came with her military but they were stretched because they were trying to defend the borders.

After the briefing, we retired for the afternoon and went to the dining room to eat dinner. After which, we retired for the night to get a good nights sleep.

After rising in the morning Barbara, Dick and I ate a nice breakfast, we started on our journey. Before we left, we received the tactical information that we would need to do the job we would trying to do.

The area in which were to be sent was one of the gods forsaken places in Kasnia. It would be a tough place for us to reach. Where we were supposed to go was to was at the top of one of the tallest mountains in the country.

We could not just land in the little mountain town we had to repel down from the Javelin. Which we did and we landed outside of the village.

We set up camp outside of the town and we had J'onn teleport our supplies down to us. It took a good three hours for us to set up camp because we knew what we would have to do is to slog through the numbers of thugs and want-to-be soldiers-of-fortune. The big boss was able to gain enough money to hire the two aforementioned groups.

After we set up our base camp, we started to plan how we would go about defeating this person who had done what he or she had done.

I said, "I think what we should do is that Barbara and myself should provide the distraction for Dick. Dick will go into the inner workings of the camp/village to get to the person who is causing this particular proble."

We all agreed to this plan and went off to our tents to get a good nights sleep.

The next morning, we woke up, ate our breakfast, and set out towards the place where we had to go to get the nuclear warheads back.

When we arrived, we found that there had been a large wall built to stop any type of ground forces from taking the camp. I overflew the area and saw there were many anti aircraft guns around the camp to any aircraft that would try to to bomb the camp.

When I would return to our camp and told Dick and Barbara about the anti-aircraft guns. Dick reached into one of the pouches on his utility belt and handed me what, I assumed, was explosives. He wanted me to go in and to place the explosives on the guns and set the timers.

I asked, "What if the explosives are found and disarmed or taken off of the guns?"

He said, "If anyone tries to dis arm them, they will explode, and the adherent that I currently use has no known solvent for its removal."

So, I took the explosives and went off to plant them on the guns.

We waited for a few hours until we heard the exploding anti-aircraft guns. At this point, we knew it was time for us to commence our attack on the encampment.

We made our separation and Dick headed off towards the interior of the camp. Barbara and I started our part of the fight when I decided that I would take care of the military and she would take care of the thugs.

It took us a good three hours to subdue the both sides of the persons forces that was holding the nuclear warheads.

We called in the Kasnian special forces and left them to keep watch on the thugs and the para military.

Barbara and I went off to find Dick and to see if he has found the criminal and who this person is.

As we went into the interior of the camp, we saw what we assumed was this persons personal guards. As I looked at these people I saw they were all tied up. I summoned a platoon of the Kasnian special forces to take these people into custody.

We arrive at a building with a large hole in the side. We looked down and saw remnants of the same types of explosives which I had used on the anti-aircraft guns.

We went in through the hole and as we went in deeper, we ran into Dick coming out with the man.

Until the got close, I saw a person I did not know. Barbara nudged me and said,

"Diana, That is Black Mask."

We walked out with the plan of handing him over to Audrey. He, with good cause, did not want to be handed over and tried in Kasnia because he knew he would possibly be put to death. People don't always get what they want.

We stay around to witness the trial and conviction. We were surprised that he got off easy because the put him in military prison for a year. It was also decide that he would be turned over to the League to bring back to the United States for trial.

Because he was to serve the year in the Kasnian military prison, it allowed the law enforcers in the United States to put their ducks in a row.

After the year had gone by, Black Mask had been brought back to the United States. The majorities of the cities where Intergang had committed their crimes. It seemed that things were going extremely well because the "street" criminals were giving up their captains, the captains were giving up the under bosses, the under bosses were giving up the bosses and law enforcers were getting the information that would put Black Mask into prison for a long time.

This Black Mask, or Chin Liu Ling was to be tried in Gotham City.

All of the major newspapers were there. Clark Kent would be representing the Daily Planet and. Summer Gleason would be representing the Gotham Live, and Linda Park-West of KFMB Television Evening News in Central City.

A few days ago, Audrey came for her annual speech at the United Nations and made a stop in Gotham to here the opening areguments.

It took a half of a day for the prosecution to make its case. It took so long because the attorneys general of the other cities had to make their cases as well.

It was agreed upon by all cities and municipalities that Gotham would be the venue for Mr. Ling's trial.

Everyone knew what card Mr. Ling would play. He would talk about his family history. This, I am afraid, wil not work. His family is not poor, they have made their monies in many ways. There are some legitimate businesses but most of their monies came illegitimate businesses. They have dealt drugs, counterfeit money, murder for hire and other nefarious businesses.

After lunch, we came back to the courtroom to reconvene the trial.

There were many of the "street" criminals that testified against the under bosses.

They were recounting their crimes and telling us how they were ordered to do the crimes.

Those testimonies lasted until nine o'clock that night. Audrey wanted to stay, but, sadly for her, she had to get back to her nation because her husband had not returned. I asked her if there was a shot that her husbands father would allow the League to go in and help. Her husband had a feeling that someone from the League would ask the question. She told me that her father-in-law want to try his best to settle the problem himself. She let him know that if and when he would ask for the help, her husband would tell her to get in touch with the League.

After the trial and Audrey leaving, Clark and I went to the Commissary to have a late snack.

As we were eating Persephone, the Queen of the Underworld appeared to us.

Persephone said, "Diana, Princess of Themyscira and Clark Kent or Kal-El of Krypton, I have been sent by Hades to retrieve you for their a couple of people who wish to speak with you."

Kal and I walked over to Persephone and as soon as we got near enough to the goddess we all disappeared. When we reappeared, it as at the threshold of the underworld. We ventured a little into the underworld. It was not as far as Shayera and I went to when we had to put Hades back on his throne.

Then, when we arrived at what I assumed was a predestined point, we stopped.

I asked, Goddess, who is it that wants to meet with use."

Persephone pointed. We looked where she was pointing. We saw two figures walking toward us.

As the figures got clearer we saw it was Bruce and Lois.

Bruce said, "Well, Princess, I see you have moved on."

I said, "Should I not have?"

He said, "Diana, I did not mean it that way. What I meant was you are immortal. I did not expect for you to mourn me in perpetuity. Also, I expected you to move one. I could not hope for you to mover on with a better person. I know that Alfred's time is growing short and he will pass away soon. I could not have hoped for a better person to raise children, than Clark Kent."

It was then that Lois spoke up.

She said, "Clark, there were many times that you had got there to save my life and have done this. It was ironic that when we were investigating the case at LuthorCorp and that crate with the kryptonite in it, exploded in my face, it was ironic that you were right there outside of the tractor trailer anc could have rescued me. Do not blame yourself, Clark. I have recently learned that the fates meant it to be that I was in that truck at that particular time, and doing what I was doing. Diana is your other great love."

Bruce said, "Diana, you saved me from going over the edge. If it were not for you, I would have become the bitter old recluse of a man that I met when John and I went into the future to defeat the time bandit. I have learned a great deal about our children. Balin will, someday, become Batman and protect Gotham for several hundred years. His sister is truly special. She will become the leader of two great nations. She will learn a great deal from your mother and later become the President of the United States. Even though Donna and yourself are the next in line for the throne of Themyscira, it is little Sarah who will become its next queen."

Lois said, Diana, you are fated to have te children with Bruce. One will be named Lois and one will be named after Bruce. As far as the other eight, Clark will name them after some of the other people in his life. Those children will leave the earth and fan out across the galaxy, and bring yours and Clark's ideals with the. Have happy life together."

Both she and Bruce disappeared and Persephone brought Kal and I back to the Commissary.

After Persephone returned us to the Watchtower, Kal and I decided that we needed to talk about what we ha received from Bruce and Lois.

He started by saying, "After what we have heard, I think we might think about taking this relationship to the next level."

I looked at him and asked, "What do you mean, Kal?"

He did not answer, he just left the room. When he returned, I asked, "Kal, where did you go?"

He said, "I went to my quarters because I had to pick something up."

I questioned, "What did you have to go and get?"

He had changed into his civilian clothes since he was currently going off duty for his off time while I, on the other hand, will be going on monitor duty.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved a small box, went down on one knee, and asked, "Diana, we have known each other for a while now and pretty well know each other; will you marry me?"

I smiled at him, that smile belied the interior emotions were feeling I was feeling. I looked into hise eyes and said, "I think that I will marry you."

After this we at out lat meal and he left to go off of the clock and I headed off to the monitor room to go on monitor duty.

As I walked into the room I saw that Courtney Whitmre or as we know her Stargirl was on duty. I walked over to her and said, "I have some very big news."

She asked, "What is it Diana?"

I sadi, "Kal has asked me to marry him."

She squealed. She ran over to me and gave me a hug. Then she left the room.

After my uneventful night on monitor duty, I beamed down to the cave and found Helena was on the big computer doing research on a case her and Vic was working.

At this point, Barbara had come in from her patrol of the city and Selina was with her. Dick, on the other hand, was in Bludhaven helping Tim on a case.

Before Barbara could take Helena's place at the bat-computer, I called them over to give them the good news.

After they approached me I said, "Ladies, I have a big surprise."

It was then that I took my hand frm behind my back and showed my them the ring. They had the same reaction that Courtney did.

Kal and I had been dating for at least three months and, apparently, our relationship was not a secret., at least in the super hero community.

After I told them, I knew the several things were coming. The first thing was I was going to have to go home and tell my mother, sister, and sisters. Secondly, there is a tradition in man's world in which the friends of the bride take her out, on the night before her wedding, fo the bachelorette party.

After she finished her research, Helena went off to call Dinah. Dinah was helping Oliver on a case in Star City.

We would have to wait until after until after the Black Mask trial to tell our respective families our very special news.

Of course, we would have testify in the Black Mask trial. This would happen within the next couple of days and then we would be in the court room until the trial ends. Kal and I have no fear of something nefarious would happen to us. It is Superman and Wonder Woman and who ever it would be would be idiots for trying. We felt that it would not take long for law enforcement to catch them.

Several months later, after both the prosecution and Defense rested it was now time for the jury to deliberate.

The judge felt that the there would be a great shot that the jury could be gotten to so he asked Kal and I if it would be possible for the League to sequester the jury on the Watchtower.

We looked at each other and made a decision on the run and Kal told the judge, "I do not see why not. Do you really think that it would be that likely that the jury could corrupted?"

The judge said, "I think there could be an eighty percent chance it could happen if the jury stays on the planet."

I put my hand to my ear and said, "Mr. Terrific are you ther?"

He said, "Yes, Diana, how can I be of help to you?"

I said, "The judge fears that there could be an eighty percent shot that the jury could be corrupted and he would like for us to help by sequestering the jury on the Watchtower. Kal and I said yes. Pleasa prepare some guest quarters for nine people."

Doing this would a much easier thing for there were fewer heroes because more of them were living on earth.

The judge wanted one of his aides to go with us as well because he wants to know when to call the court into session.

It did not take the jury long to come back with a decision.

We all teleported directly into the judges chambers. He was working on some bench warrants and other court related with being a judge.

He looked up and said, " I assume that the jury has come back with a decisions."

We nodded.

He called the District Attorney and the defense attorney to let the know he would call the court in session and Kal walked out to change into his Clark Kent persona to cover the decision.

The judge called the court to order and asked the bailiff to get the paper with the decision written on it.

The judge said, "Mrs. Foreperson, is this your decision?"

The foreperson said, "Yes, your Honor, it is our decision."

The judge said, "Pleas give us your descision."

The bailiff said, "As to count one, how do you rule?"

She said, "Guilty."

We went through all five-hundred counts and on each count was guilty.

Since this was a special case, the judge wanted to give Mr. Ling his sentence.

The sentence was guilty and he would be put in jail for life without parole.

Or, at least, we think he will be there for life.

After the sentencing, I called over to the embassy to let them know that a guest and myself would be going to the island to meet with mother and the senate.

Several days after calling the embassy, I found Kal and myself were standing in the senate chambers.

Euboea, who had been elected to the senate because there were several of our sisters that were fatalities. She had become the defacto leader of the Themysciran senate.

Euboea asked, "Princess, I understand you have an announcement that is important to the future of the leadership of the Amazons.?

I said, "Yes."

She asked, "What is the announcement?"

I said, "Between the end of the man's world trial of the Black Mask II and his sentencing, Lady Persephone appeared to Kal and I."

Mother asked, "What did she want or show you?"

I continued, "She took Kal and I into the underworld where we would meet with our dead significant others."

Euboea asked, "I know of Bruce Wayne, but who is his lover."

I said, "Kal's, wife was a woman who would make mother proud. She was woman who did what it took to report a story, to get the facts that would allow her to intimate to the general public. She was a spunky woman what the fates hate deemed to keep her getting into situations that put her in serious trouble. He name was Lois Lane."

One of the other senators asked me, "What do you mean by "Serious" trouble?"

I said, "Well, there were times when she would be on airplanes which were taken by terrorists. There was also periods where if she was investigating a story and getting to close to the truth, the person who was investigating her would try to kill her. All of this would come to naught, except on the last story she was investigating."

I saw my mother cock and eyebrow as I continued.

Kal stepped up if for anything else, to give me a break and let me get some water for I had been talking for at least an hour.

He said, "Diana, Lois, and I were investigating one of the most evil men in the world, Lex Luthor. We had went to one of his warehouses to se what he was bringing in to use in his latest scheme to try to kill me. When we arrived, we found there were people unloading a very large truck. We were able to get around the back of the truck and into the it to see what they were unloading. It was crates of all sizes. Diana and I left to go and defeat the security and the thugs..."

Mother asked, "Thugs?"

He said, "They are the underlings that do the big bosses dirty work for him or her." " After we finished we went back towards the truck and as we were, we heard an explosion. The explosion was from a trap on one of the crates. When we got there we found that there was shrapnel all over the place and a piece had fatally wounded Lois. She died."

I, then, took over, "After several months, we began to date. When were not out on a date, it seemed the fates were conspiring to get us together because we ended up going on several missions together."

I went on to describe a few of the missions including the Black Mask II case.

This brought me up to the night where Persephone appeared to Kal and I.

I said, "Persephone appeared to Kal and I and took us on a trip of the underworld which, by the way, did not impress me because I have been there before."

I told them how we met Bruce and Lois and how they gave us their permission to continue our relationship. I also dropped the bombshell that neither Donna nor myself would be the next Queen of the Amazons, it would be Sarah. Then I told them that Sarah's becoming queen would not happen until after she first became the President of the United States first. They asked about Balin and I told them he would someday be Batman.

I said, "Kal, has asked me to marry him, and I have accepted."

Afer we left Themyscira, we went back to the Watchtower we felt that we should have to tell the rest of the super hero community. It so happened that a majority of the heroes wee on the station. We split and went into each one of the two cafeterias to tell the heroes that were on duty.

I went into the cafeteria and said, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I HAVE A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT?"

My collogues who were in the cafeteria look up from their meals and conversations. I continued, "MY FRIENDS, SUPERMAN AND I ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED."

Everyone applauded

I left the cafeteria and found Kal waiting for me.

Everyone congratulated us .

After this, we went off to see Kal's mother in Smallville. She does not know of the important goings on which will affect her.

Before we went back to Smallville, I wanted to stop and get my children because I felt that I have been away from my kids long enought.

We picked up the children along with a couple of the amazons that have been serving as nursemaids for my children.

Kal, the nursemaids, an I landed in Smallville and disembarked from the Javelin along with the nursemaids.

We walked up to the door and Kal opened it. He called, "MOTHER ARE YOU HERE?"

We heard her say, "CLARK, I AM IN THE BARN."

I handed the children to the nursemaids and followed Kal into the barn. When we arrived there, we found Marth playing with little Samuel and Ellen in the hay and they were enjoying herself.

We walked into the barn and she did not bother to get up for Kal walked over to her and gave her a kiss and picked up little Samuel and levitated up and spun around.

When he landed, I could see that Samuel was smiling and laughing. Apparently, it was the one of many things that Sam enjoys doing with his father.

Martha picked up Ellen, walked over to us, and asked, "Clark what is it you want to tell me."

We walked into to farmhouse and Kal handed Samuel and Ellen to Kit and Klarissa to go and put them to bed.

Martha made us some coffee and we started to tell her of the story of how Persephone came to us and told us how we were destined to be together. We also told her how Bruce and Lois had given us their blessings to us. The thing we did not tell her was the amount of children Kal and I would have.

We walked into the kitchen and found Martha had made us some coffee.

Martha wanted to know why I had came with Kal to see her.

We had to tell her about what had happened with Persephone, Lois, and Bruce.

We told her that Bruce and Lois had given Kal and I permission to start to date each other. We, also, told her that we would be giving her some more grandchildren,

Klarissa and Kit came back into the room from putting the children to bed and Martha had fixed us something to eat.

As we were eating, Kal and I introduced Martha to Kit and Klarissa and told her of their jobs in helping me to take care of my children and allowing me to be able to go on league missons.

We continued to talk. Our talk went well into the night and after this, I retired to Kal's old room and he retired to the barn. This barn is the one he has turned into a monitor room. It had a computer with a monitor and also a lab for which he could do research on chemicals which he could and would recover in any type of investigation.

The next morning, we got up and figured out that Martha had been up fixing breakfast.

After I ate, I left to go and get my mother. I wanted her to meet Martha and get o know Kal's children because I wanted her to get to know them because they would become her step-grandchildren.

I left and went to the embassy to make the trip to Themyscira to get mother to bring her back to Kal's farm.

When I arrived home I went directly to the palace to retrieve mother and go on back to Kal's farm.

After I retrieved my mother and explained what was going to happen when we would return to Smallville.

We went through the portal to the embassy and had J'onn transport us to the farm.

When we arrived there, Klarissa and Kit were sitting out on the swing with my children and they bowed to my mother as we passed them by to go and meet with Martha.

We walked in and Kal bowed to mother and I made the introduction to Martha. She was holding Ellen and Kal was holding Samuel. I took little Ellen from Martha and put her in my mothers arms and she had the same reaction that she has had whenever either Balin or Sarah are put into her arms.

She looked down at Ellen and smiled at her.

Martha said, "Well, your majesty, it is nice to meet the woman who gave "life" to the incredible person whom has stolen the heart of my son."

Mother said. "Thank you and you may call me Hippolyta. You do not have to be so formal with me. We are both mothers of incredible children."

Martha said, "Well Hippolyta, what can you tell me about your daughter as she was growing up?"

I gave mother a look. This was the look a child gives its parents when they do not want the parents to tell stories about when the child was growing up.

There were many stories which she told about how I was a rambunctious and some of the trouble that I tended to get into. There were several times that I had gotten into the armory and broke some of the weapons. This included some of the spears and swords. The reason why this happened is because I did not know my own strength. Martha did not understand that the majority of the weapons in the armory were not magically enhanced and, at the time, I did not know my own strength.

There are other times in which the things that I did had nothing to do with weapons, it had to do with just being a child. There were times when I disobeyed her and got punished. I would just be a child.

Mother then asked Martha about some of the misadventures of young Clark Kent.

It was not Kal's turn to be embarrassed by his parent.

There were more than a handful of stories about him and his developing powers. She took mother outside and show her the barn and where he had sneezed and blew the door off of it when he first found that he had super breath.

There were many other stories about Kal that were told and were just as embarrassing to him as the stories that were told by my mother about me.

After the telling the stories, it was decided that Kal and I would take her to the Fortress to introduce mother to Kal's birth parents.

After a few hours of sleep, Kal, mother, and I all bundled up and headed north. When we arrived and the fortress, mother understood why we had her bundle up. It is because the fortress is at the north pole.

When we arrived there, Kal went for the crystals and retrieved the ones that have the information which pertains to his birth parents.

Martha said, "Well, your majesty, it is nice to meet the woman who gave "life" to the incredible person whom has stolen the heart of my son."

Mother said. "Thank you and you may call me Hippolyta. You do not have to be so formal with me. We are both mothers of incredible children."

Martha said, "Well Hippolyta, what can you tell me about your daughter as she was growing up?"

I gave mother a look. This was the look a child gives its parents when they do not want the parents to tell stories about when the child was growing up.

There were many stories which she told about how I was a rambunctious and some of the trouble that I tended to get into. There were several times that I had gotten into the armory and broke some of the weapons. This included some of the spears and swords. The reason why this happened is because I did not know my own strength. Martha did not understand that the majority of the weapons in the armory were not magically enhanced and, at the time, I did not know my own strength.

There are other times in which the things that I did had nothing to do with weapons, it had to do with just being a child. There were times when I disobeyed her and got punished. I would just be a child.

Mother then asked Martha about some of the misadventures of young Clark Kent.

It was not Kal's turn to be embarrassed by his parent.

There were more than a handful of stories about him and his developing powers. She took mother outside and show her the barn and where he had sneezed and blew the door off of it when he first found that he had super breath.

There were many other stories about Kal that were told and were just as embarrassing to him as the stories that were told by my mother about me.

After the telling the stories, it was decided that Kal and I would take her to the Fortress to introduce mother to Kal's birth parents.

After a few hours of sleep, Kal, mother, and I all bundled up and headed north. When we arrived and the fortress, mother understood why we had her bundle up. It is because the fortress is at the north pole.

When we arrived there, Kal went for the crystals and retrieved the ones that have the information which pertains to his birth parents.

Kal walked over to the computer and inserted the crystals into the computer. He stood on the platform which was lit by the lights and we heard a voice that I had a very good feeling was his father.

Kal said, "Father, I have some news. Things have changed in terms of my personal life."

I heard the computer say, "My son, what is it that you mean? Where is the human Lois Lane?"

Kal said, "There was an incident that occurred which cost her, her life. My enemy, Lex Luthor had gotten his hands on pieces of Krypton which we have taken to calling Kryptonite. These rocks can weaken and even kill Kara, my children, and myself. What had happened was Ms. Lane, Diana and I had found a truck with crates in it. These crates contained materials that could be put together to form a robot that would fight me. The power source for these robots are, of course, the Kryptonite. Diana and I had sent her into the truck to open the crates while Diana and I would take out the people protecting and unloading the crates. As we were finishing, we heard an explosion from inside the truck."

Jor-El said, "I am assuming that the explosion was something blowing up and killing Ms. Lane."

Kal nodded.

Kal continued and said, "A few weeks earlier, one of my best friends was seriously hurt and he was taken to a place where he could heal. As he was doing his healing, my other best friends mother had been kidnaped. The first best friend was Batman. You have met him. The other one is Diana."

He pointed to me.

Kal went on, "Batman had to help Diana but in doing so, he gave his life in retrieving Diana's mother. Batman and Diana had recently agreed to get married but it did not come to pass because of him giving his life."

Jor-El asked, "What does this have to do with your mother and I?"

Kal said, "One day while Diana and I were working a case, one of her gods came to us and took us for a visit to what the call Tartarus. This is a place is a place for the spirits of the dead. When we arrived there, we found Bruce, who is Batman, and Lois Lane was waiting."

Jor-El asked, "What did they say?"

Kal said, "What they said was that Diana and I were always meant to be together."

At this point there was a big light that bathed the entire fortress. It was a light the belonged to Rao

He was appearing to basically confirm what Bruce and Lois had told Kal and I.

We told Jor-El and his wife, who had just appeared that Kal and I were to have a very big family.

When they asked just how big, we said were to have ten children. I also told him that I was an immortal and the theory that John Henry and Nat have that says that as long as there is a yellow sun Kal would have extreme longevity.

After another few minutes of Kal talking to his parents, he had my mother step on the platform for her to be able to talk with Jor-El.

Jor-El said, "So, you are the mother of this lovely young woman.?"

Mother said, "Yes, I am."

Jor-El asked, "You are the queen of a band of immortal women?"

Mother answered, "Yes that is true as well."

He asked, "What are your beliefs?"

She said, "We would like live in a world at peace and lead the world to trying to get to the point."

Jor-El said, "I once told my son that humanity had a nobility about it but it needed the leadership to get there. He was to be part of the vanguard in getting to the point where children can play out on the streets without fear of getting in the middle of a crime."

Mother said, "We, the Amazons, have had our problems with trying to intimate our theories of how the world should be ran."

Jor-El said, "Well, maybe Your daughter, my son, and their possible progeny could go a long way to getting to the point where the earth can be at piece. After working on the earth's piece, then there could a chance of these theories to the entire galaxy."

They went on to talk of many other things.

After Jor-El finished, Kal's mother, Lara, appeared and talked with my mother on some motherly things.

They talked for another hour or so and they were laughing. I did not like the way they were laughing because I felt like it was at my expense. I felt like she was telling some of the embarrassing stories about my youth.

After they had finished, we all headed back to the Kent farm and I talked mother in sleeping the next couple of days. I wanted her to spend some time with her grandchildren and get to know Kal's children as well.

The next day we got up, Kal and I had to go to the Watchtower for a meeting with the leadership of the League.

After the meeting, which was an update on some of the ongoing league missions, we went back to the farm.

We we returned, we found that Balin and Sarah were sleeping. Mother was holding Ella. She had a picture in front of her and had a look on her face.

I asked her, "Mother, What is on your mind?"

She said, "This child looks like her mother."

Kal walked up and took Ella and he said, "Yes, I know and before you say it, it is hard to look at little Ella and not see Lois."

Mother asked, "Am I not correct in saying that Ella and Samuel will someday exhibit the powers that she will inherit from Superman?"

Kal nodded.

She said, "I, hereby, offer them the training their stepmother had, little Balin and Sarah will have, and the children of your union will have."

Kal looked at her as said, "I thank you for the offer and accept it because I did not have any training in controlling my powers as I was growing up."

He started to tell us of his time growing up in Smallville and how it scared him as his powers were emerging. It scared him because he did not understand what was going on with his own body.

So we all agreed that, not only, we are going to have the children go to the fortress to learn of Kal's side of the family and they would come to Thymyscira to get the Amazon training they would receive from Philippus and the rest of the Amazons training.

He took Ella and put her in the nursery, along with Balin, Samuel, and Sarah were.

About an hour later, I would be taking mother back home. Until then, she and Martha were having a long and in depth talk.

Before this, Martha had turned on the evening news. Come to find out, there was a blowout at a oil well, in international waters, off of the coast of Florida.

I stepped out on the porch and activated the league communicator I had with me.

I walked back into the room to find that Kal had returned from the Nursery.

I told them that Kal and I were being sent in to look over the accident. I was also told that Aquaman was already on his way there.

When we arrived, We saw Mera on the deck of oil platform. We landed, went up to her, and asked her, "Mera Where is your husband?"

She answered, "He is under water trying to figure a way to clean this up, and how, exactly it happened in the first place."

At that point, he appeared and said that he has shut off the leak.

We all agreed that we had to clean up the mess that was made by the blowout.

Kal said, "I think that I may have something at my fortress that can help in the cleanup of this oil spill."

He and Mera flew off toward the fortress because he said that he needed someone to help him carry this devise back to the oil blowout.

A few hours later Clark and Mera returned with the two part machine. It was a very large machine and Mera, for her part, had a couple of whales and a giant squid to help her carry her piece of the device to this oil platform.

We sent Mera and Aquaman underneath the slick to activate their part of the machine.

Kal also sent me to get some oil tankers.

I flew to the coastal affiliate of Queen Industries and asked them to send some of their tankers to the spill.

The machine was essentially a very large vacuum cleaner. It would suck up the oil and hold it in a basin. The oil would be transferred to the tankers so to take the oil to the refineries.

It took Mera and Kal the next ten hours to clean up the spill.

After they finished, we went about investigating just how the blowout happened. Aquaman had brought up pieces of the pipe that had been blown. As we took the closer look, we found that there some sort of explosive devise on it.

We saw Aquaman's mood darken. We wondered why. Mera said, "This device is of Atlantean origins. The problem is we have not built something like this it the last several hundred years."

Kal asked, "Could it have been stolen?"

Aquaman said, "Not unless the can breathe under water and found a way through the royal guards and the military."

I said, "Black Manta is still in jail."

Kal asked, "Could there be a chance, slim as it may be, that Orm survived to explosion at the north pole.

He said, "There is a slim shot that he survived."

Kal, Aquaman, and I headed to the north pole to check on the device that Orm tried to use to flood the earth. When we arrived, we found that the device had not been fixed.

Aquaman asked Kal to use his telescopic vision to see if there was body down in the pit in which he fell into.

Kal spent forty-five minutes looking down into the pit to see the body and he could not see one. After that time period, it was decided that there was no body down there and, most likely, was still alive.

We would have to do a hard target searches for Orm.

It was then that I received a call from Fire, who was on monitor duty.

Fire said, "Watchtower, to Diana. You are be requested to make an appearance in Kasnia."

I said, "Acknowledged, Fire. Wonder Woman out."

I, turned to Kal and Aquaman and told them that we were being requested to make an appearance before the throne of Kasnia.

So, we got into the Javelin and went to Kasnia.

When we arrived in Kasnian airspace, we were met by several jets from the Kasnian air force met us and it escorted us into the airport. When we landed there was a car there waiting for us. The car took us to the new palace and we were escorted into the throne room where Audrey was on her throne and there was a handsome, redheaded man who was sitting by Audrey.

As it turns out, this man was King Mikael. He said there was a man that was fomenting unrest in his country. He looked at Aquaman and said, "You remind me of the man who is leading the unrest in my country."

Aquaman said, "That is my brother Orm."

It appears that Orm thinks that if he can not be the king of Atlantis then he will be the king of King Mikael's country."

So it was decided that King Mikael would take us back into his country so we would be able to stop Orm.

Kal Flew back to the Javelin to retrieve it.

Forty-five minutes later, he returned with the Javelin an we entered and embarked for Sympa.

When we entered into the airspace of Sympa, King Mikeal radioed for landing instructions. After a few minutes, we received permission to land in the courtyard of the Kings palace.

We went into the palace where King Mikeal saw his top generals. His main advisor, Stephone came to him and told him the military had Orm and his followers have been sequestered in the northeast corner of the Sympa.

Kal, Aquaman, and I asked for the top of the line of the special forces for us to take into the area to retrieve Orm. We knew this was not going to be an easy and, more than likely, some of the soldiers would not be returning.

We sent the soldiers away to finish their preparations to go in an take that part of their country back.

The King had some rooms prepared for the three of us. He had said that he had three prepared but we told him Kal and I would not be needing separate rooms.

They showed to us our rooms at which time Kal and I prepared for bed. He and I had been sleeping together for the last several days. I was the one who went to Kal with the idea which surprised him but it also delighted him.

The next day, we woke up early to find a nice sized breakfast awaiting us. After we ate, we three Leaguers and the platoon of specialists left to go to the northeast corner of the country to put a stop to Orm's lust for power and his want for revenge on Aquaman. We knew revenge was a big part of what Orm wants to do because of the way in which Aquaman had defeated him.

When we arrived, we found we had a welcoming committee. It was a rather small one so it was decided that we would split the special forces to take these people out.

We left one quarter of the troops there to take on the security.

We kept on our current course and found a rather simple camp where Orm had set up his forces. We could see the scurrying forces in an effort to set up the defenses.

We landed, disembarked, and began to fight our way back to Orm.

After we unloaded the personnel and equipment we h brought with us and deployed the assets in a way that we thought would be most beneficial to the victory on the operation.

We split the remaining forces, the ones who we were not fighting on the periphery, in three ways. Kal would lead the frontal attack, I would come from the left flank and Aquaman would come from behind.

We went about the operation and went our separate ways to do our job.

Within the hour we had converged on the what was found to be the headquarters in which Orm was located, Aquaman asked us to keep Orm's forces off of him so he could try to defeat and capture his reprobate brother.

It took us another hour to defeat and capture the rest of Orm's forces. After we finished, we went into the compound and found that Aquaman was still fighting with Orm. When one of the Sympanian soldier came up and and asked us why we were not helping Aquaman we told him that we would not help him because it would be an affront to his pride and he would not look kindly by him.

Another forty-five minutes the battle of the two brothers was over and Aquaman had won.

We headed back to the palace of King Mikeal and took the people affiliated with Orm with us. We left them with him because we knew what was going to happen. Those who were helping him were to be put to death for treason. I think that my mother would react the same way and so would Audrey and Shayera.

We went back to Atlantis so Aquaman could put Orm on trial for treason against Atlantean crown. We told him that the rest of the world would like to put him on trial as well but we knew it was more than likely that we would be bringing back a dead body so we decided to let it go. We would stay there for the trial.

The next day, the trial of Orm began and the evidence that was brought against him and the trial went the way I thought it would. Orm was found guilty and put to death.

Kal's decision to have the Watchtower to record the goings on in Atlantis so we could take it to the United Nations and show them that Orm was actually dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kal and I are now nine years into our relationship and three years into our marriage. Kal, for the last few weeks has been on a mission in deep space, helping Maxima put down some sort of problem within her own government. She recently became queen. She wanted to go a different way and have a different type of government.

A feew weeks before, she had sent some of her advisors to earth to do research on other types of government.

They had decided that the best form of government they researched was what was here in America. It has to do with a congress and a presidency.

Kal felt that it would take some help for them to set it up and to win over the people. They would have to explain what was going on and the workings of the government. They would definitely have to get used to being able to vote.

Anyhow, Kal was gone off to Almerac, both sets of twins were on Themyscira to begin their training. Sam and Ella are six months older than Balin and Sarah with Deanna, Rex, Hugo being in between.

I was on the watchtower, in one of the training rooms, keeping my skills sharp when I received a message from Booster Gold. He said that Martha Kent had fallen and broken her hip. It it were ten years ago, I would not have bothered going down but she is currently seventy-five and would more than likely need to recover.

Before I went to Metropolis General, I stopped by the manor because I did not want Clark and his mother to lose the farm, literally. I wanted to talk to Dick and Barbara to see if some people could be hired to take care of the farm while Kal and his mother was not there. Dick said that he would look into it and get back with me. I told him that I would be taking Martha to Themyscria and to pass a message through the embassy of if he wanted to he could send Barbara with the information.

After this meeting I had that Watchtower do a site-to-site teleportation to the embassy where I would take Mrs. Kent to Themyscira.

When I arrived, I first went to check the children. They were in their training sessions with Philippus and the rest of her training staff.

It was about the time that they were going to stop for the day and I decided to tell Sam and Ella that their grandmother had fallen and hurt herself.

After I told them, I took them to visit her. Balin and Sarah wanted to go as well for they treated her as their grandmother as well. The reason for this is they knew nothing of Bruce's parents other than the pictures that were up in the manor.

As soon as I brought them to see Martha, I immediately went and found the bath chamber that was connected to the room in which we had her in. I went into the room and promptly threw up. After I did this, I went off to the wash basin, washed my face and hands, and walked out.

As I walked out, Martha looked at me and asked, "Diana, are you ok?"

I said, "I think I may have to go see Epione and J'onn because I have not been feeling well fo the last week or so."

Within the hour, I was on the Healing Isle to see Epione.

Epione put her hand on my stomach and said, "Princess, you are with child, again and it seems you will have another multiple birth."

I asked, "I hope that you won't mind if I get a second opinion, do you?

She answered, "no, princess, I do not."

I went back to where Martha and the kids were and grabbed one of my mothers aides to tell her that I had big announcement.

About an hour later, my mother came into the room. Martha and I were talking about Kal's childhood and we were laughing about one of the times in which he had found out about one of his powers.

My mother asked, " Daughter, I hear you have a big announcement. Martha, do you know what the announcement is?"

Martha said, "I have not the foggiest."

I said, "Mothers," I felt that I knew Martha well enough and long enough to consider her a second mother. In man's world, when a woman marries into a man's family, she becomes a part of his family and considers his mother as her mother.

I continued, "Kal has been gone fore three weeks. Two weeks ago, I started to have to go the bathroom, in the morning, and throw up. I did this, this morning as well. After I did, I went to see Epione and she told me that I was pregnant."

Martha's face lit up and mother smiled.

I went on to tell them that Epione thinks that I might possibly be having more than one baby but I told them that I wanted to go and confirm it with both J'onn and Leslie Tomkins.

Mother asked me if I knew exactly how many children I would be having. I said that all Epione said that she did not know how many there were. Martha asked, "You will go and see the Manhunter, I will assume?"

I said, "Yes, and I will get a third opinion from Bruce's doctor, Leslie Tomkins."

I left the children with mother and Martha on Themyscira and went off back Gotham to see Leslie. I walked into to her clinic and explained it to her and asked her to give me an examination.

The examination confirmed what Epione told me.

Then I went back to the Cave and saw that Selina was sitting at the big computer on watch. She asked how I was doing and I told her what I had found I was pregnant with Kal's children. I, also, told her I was headed to the Watchtower for a third opinion.

When I arrived, I went straight to the medical bay where J'onn was patching up Oliver from whatever adventure was on. Also in there was Donna. She had somehow broken her leg and had it set in a cast.

I walked over to Donna and told her, "When you transport back down to earth, go to the Manor because I had something to tell her."

I went and sat on one of the beds and waited for J'onn because he was busy with Stargirl.

As soon as finished with Courtney, he came and asked me what happening. I said I wanted a third opinion on my situation. He did all of the exams and the results came back the same way. I was pregnant.

Donna and I transported back to the manor and I had Barbara go to the Island and retrieve my to mothers and the children.

I talked with Alfred and the other amazons and had them help him to fix a meal so that I could tell them what was going on. At this point, Selina came up from the cave and she had a message.

She said, "I have just received a message from the Watchtower. Superman has returned."

I had her go down to pass along a message to Clark to tell him I had an important announcement and to transport down to the Manor so he could receive it.

About an hour later, the meal was ready and everyone had arrived.

We had a nice meal and adjourned to tone of the many sitting rooms. I stood up, walked up to Kal, and said, "Kal, with in the last five days, I have found out something very important."

He asked, "What is it?"

I said, "I am pregnant, and it is with your children."

I knew that I would be getting big from the time I was pregnant for Balin and Sarah but it was not until six months later when we had found that I was going to have quadruplets and they were all going to be girls.

It had been decided that I was to spend the last few months of my pregnancy on Themyscira. Epione would be my primary physician and when it comes time for me to have the babies, J'onn would come to lend his skills to Epione in order to help her to deliver the babies.

Because when we built the compound that we put Bruce in after he was tortured, we put all the modern machines that were in the hospitals in man's world. This includes heart monitors and other monitors for other vital signs. I had decided that I would sequester myself in the compound until the children would be born.

I wanted for nothing. Both J'onn and Epione came by, day by day, to check my progress. Artemis came by, along with some of my sisters, that had been hunting, with some of the foods native to Themyscria. Also, when I had my cravings, I had Kal make his trips to get the food for the weird cravings that I would be having.

I was standing on the porch when my water broke. At that point, I was having a leisurely conversation with Martha when I went into labor.

I sent Martha and one of the guards that were protecting me to tell my mother I was ready to have my babies. The two sets of twins were back in Smallville and Gotham, respectively, in school. I went into the room and laid down. I also radioed the Watchtower to tell J'onn to come for I was having the babies.

When I called in, I asked where Kal was. Oliver, whom was on duty at the time, said that Kal was in Kasnia. I asked, "Why?"

He said, "There was a major earthquake. Audrey and her king called in and asked for help. We sent Clark, Courtney, Kyle, and Xandy to take care of things."

I said, "Please let Kal know that I have went into labor."

Six hours later, I had not delivered and Kal had just arrived.

A half an hour after he arrived, I finally went into labor.

It took me twelve hours but I finally delivered all four of the babies. As was expected, they were all girls. They were all sven pounds and eight ounces. They had blue eyes and black hair.

Before he had come, Kal stopped by the manor where he picked up the children's birth certificates and other papers that children would need to exist in the outside world.

Kal wanted to name them.

The first was to be named Lana. Lana had recently, and suddenly passed on. The second would be named Lara, after Kal's biological mother. He decided that he would name the third Lyta after my mother, which made her smile. The last would be an honorarium of his wife, Lois Lane. He called her Lois.

The quads are now three years old and I found that I was pregnant again. Kal came to me and asked if I wanted to put the next baby into a kryptonian birthing matrix. I decided that this would be the best.

Nine months later, when little Martha was born, which, by the way, made the now ninety year old Martha Kent as proud as my mother was when we named Lyta after her.

Three months after the birth we put her into the birthing matrix. We asked mother if we could leave on the island. She had no problem with this. We felt that my sisters were the best people to guard little Martha over the next two years.

Six months later Martha Kent passed on. It was to be expected for she was only human and elderly. It was a nice funeral and mother offered to allow Martha to be buried on Themyscira but Clark wanted her buried with her husband, Jonathan.

Six months later, I found that I was pregnant again. We found that it would be a boy and decided to name the baby Jonathon.

We put him in a birthing matrix as well. We sent him on a two year trip around the sun. The computers in the matrix were set to return it to Smallville.

It is now time for Martha to come out of her matrix so I went to the island to get her to bring her back to Smallville.

Seven months after Martha was out and back in Smallville, I was pregnant again. It was another boy and this one would be called Bruce.

Six months after the birth, he, too, was put into a birthing matrix. We felt it was only correct that we would keep this one in the Bat Cave because we were naming it after Bruce Wayne.

Five months after we placed Bruce in the Bat Cave, Jonathon's matrix landed in the Kent farms field. It just so happened the quads were playing and Martha say the rocket come down and went inside and told Clark the rocket had landed.

Six months after I found I was pregnant with triplets. They would all be males. Clark decided to name all of them. He named them James and Perry. James would be named after Jimmy Olsen. Perry was named after his former, late boss Perry White. The third would be named Jordan Ellis. It was a round about way for him to name the child after his biological father.

A few days after the triplets were put into their birthing matrices when I was caring for the rest of my children I received a message from the Watchtower.

It was J'onn and he asked me, "Diana are you watching the news."

He said, "There is a hostage situation that is taking place a at a Gotham City private school."

I asked, "What does that have to do with me?"

He said, "Look at which school it is."

Clark was walking in to the farmhouse after taking a look at the birthing matrices of the triplets and he saw me with my hand to my ear.

I excused myself from the conversation with J'onn and asked Clark to turn on the televison.

He did so and turned it to the newscast where Summer Gleeson and Jack Ryder were reporting on the hostage situation. The name of the school is Gotham City Charter. This is the school where Balin and Sarah are.

I asked, "J'onn does Dick, Barbar, and Tim know about this?"

He said, "Dick and Barbara are in the far east following up on some leads and Tim is on a mission with Young Justice."

I asked, "So this means that Selina is the only one in town?"

He said, "Yes, and she is already there for her son, Sumner is also in this school."

I asked, "Is there anyone else available?"

He said, "Yes, Natalie."

I said, "Send her."

I twirled into my Wonder Woman uniform, went to Daily Planet, and asked for a site-to-site transmission with a key on the roof of the build on which Selena was located. She was locate on a building across the street from the school.

When Natalie and myself arrived, we saw Selina holding her hand to her ear. I radioed up to the Watchtower and asked J'onn to patch us into the channel that Selena was listening to.

It was an open channel. It was one of the communicators that was give to one of the three children

We were hearing Sarah trying to negotiate with the terrorists.

Sarah was trying her best to negotiate the hostages out of the situation, but she was not having any luck with it.

She is currently in her sophomore year and has been elected to be what is known as "student body president." I have not told her about when we met with Bruce and Lois and how they told us that she would, someday be th President of the United States and Queen of the Amazons.

It was at this point which we could plainly hear Sumner ask to be excused to go to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, I heard a beeping. Selina reached into her utility belt and took out a phone. After she looked at it, she turned to Natalie and myself and said, "Ladies, Sumner has texted me and said the negotiations are not going well. He says that he, Balin and Sarah are going to try to take the terrorists out. He says they want us to great a diversion so they can get to the lead terrorist."

We decided to attack from the front and try to take these people out.

Natalie took off and I picked up Selena and flew her over. I dropped her off and she started to slash and dash these terrorists. I had somehow gotten myself pinned down to the point where all I could do was block bullets with my bracelets. Nat had come over had hit the armored van, she destroyed it. In doing this, she took out both their communications and weapons. This would give the children the chance to capture the terrorists that are inside of the school.

It took another hour before the Sumner, Balin, and Sarah emerged and they had the terrorists in tow and turned over to agent Faraday. He congratulated them and took the terrorists away.

After they were congratulated by their friends. They wanted to come over to us but w shook our heads. We had J'onn tell them they would be debriefed later.

A few hours later, after school, extracurricular activities, and homework, we had them taken to the Watchtower and debriefed.

We were not happy that they had to display their skills without having identities but we understood that it was un avoidable. I made a mistake, I meant to say that we were unhappy that Balin and Sumner had done what they had done. It did not matter about Sarah for we knew that she was not going to be a "cape." We knew that all they would think was that she was just someone who had taken some self-defense classes and could really handle herself.

After we finished the meeting, we had Balin and Sumner make reports about what had happened. They asked us why, and we told them we need them for record keeping. We said that there could be a possibility they would have to face this terrorist group again.

After they made their reports, we sent them back to their respective homes. Because it was the weekend, we sent Sumner to Selina's Flat on the east end and my children requested to be sent to Smallville because they wanted to visit with Sam, Ella and the rest of the Kent clan.

A few hours after we ate, it was just Clark, myself, and the younger babies because Clark allowed Sam and Ella to go back with Balin and Sarah to Gotham because they had bought some tickets to a sporting event at one of the sports stadiums in Gotham.

Clark and I went about taking care of our children.

A few hours after the children had left, we received some surprise visitors. It was Wally and Linda. They wanted to see the children.

When we answered the door we saw Wally and Linda both had big smiles on their faces. After the pleasantries of hello, Linda brought her left hand from behind her back. There was a ring. What was odd was that it had no diamond. Wally reached into his pocked and took out a piece of coal. It was a rather large piece of coal. He handed it to Clark and said, "We would feel very honored if Clark would make a Linda's Diamond."

Clark said, "I would be honored to do this."

Linda said, " I would have asked Lois to be my maid of honor but, as we all know, I can not. Diana, would you do me the honor of being my maid of honor?"

I asked, "I thought you might have asked Summer Gleeson?"

She said, " I would have but she is on an assignment."

I said, "I would be honored."

It was then that Clark asked, "Wally, who is going to be your best man?"

Wally said, "Well, I would have asked John but, as we all know, he is on Thanagar with Shayera, so I thought I would like to ask Clark."

Clark said that he would do this.

We asked when would the wedding take place. Linda said that it would happen in three months.

I asked her where will the bridesmaids dresses were coming. She wrote down the name of the Central City store and the address on a paper and gave it to me. I left the room and went and put into my day planner.

When I returned, Clark and I learned that Linda was pregnant and the baby would come six months after the wedding. They knew it was going to be a male and said they were going to name it John after John Stewart.

We talked for the next couple of hours. It was then we heard Linda's phone go off. It was her boss telling her that there a major bank robbery going on at the Central City Second National Bank.

After Linda's call was finished, Wally received a call from Nat to let him know what was happening in Central City.

Kal asked, "Wally, do you want me to come with you?"

Wally said, "No, Nat says that Question and Booster Gold is already there."

\

It was then we received a message from Barbara saying that the Atomic Skull had injured her father and critically injured Harvey Bullock.

I told Clark to go because I knew that Sam and Ella were going to return soon and would be of a great help to me with the children.

Clark left a few minutes later and went off to Gotham to assist in the re-incarceration of the Atomic Skull.

A half-hour later, the kids returned. This was good for I had to go to the Watchtower to do my monitor duty. I wanted to get there so that I could watch what was happening in Gotham. It was not only that but I was paying attention to what Wally and Vic were doing in Central City.

With in the hour that I took over monitor duty, the Central City situation was woring itself out.

As Wally was talking to the police Sargent, we received a message from Solovar which let us know that Grodd had escaped.

I did not have to ask how, because we all knew that it was only a matter of time before he would escape. He is too smart to stay in prison for any extended amount of time.

After the phone call I had also noticed that Kal had returned was currently writing his report. I looked in on the report and it said that someone had been messing around the Atomic Skull's mind.

This fit with the call we received Gorilla City.

I told him about the call we had just received from Solovar and his face fell.

After logging his report into the system, he went back down to the farm.

It would be four or five more hours before I could get back.

After I finished my monitor duty I went to the commissary to grab a quick meal and then head back to Smallville.

After I returned back to Smallville, Clark had put the younger kids to bed, and Sam and Ella were doing their homework.

We started to talk about what the league would do about Grodd.

Clark said, "We will have to coordinate with both Wally and the Gorilla City security forces. "

I agreed with him with this and at this point, there was a knock on the door. When we opened it Wally was standing there and he did not look to happy.

Wally said, "It appears that Grodd is trying to get the money together to get the parts to put together enough for a device large enough to possibly take of the minds of the people in any particular country."

Clark asked, "What else does Grodd need to put the this device together?"

It was at this point that Wally produced a list of possible parts that could be on the shopping list for Grodd. He said that he had e-mailed a copy of the list to Dick and Oliver because he knew that both Queen Industries and Wayne Tech make some of the parts.

After he gave us the list, he went back to Central City because he had an interview with Linda to let her know what the Flash had found out. About the robberies.

After he left, Clark and I talked.

We agreed that nothing good could come from what Grodd was trying to do. He mad the suggestion that I let mother no to be prepared.

She asked, "Why?"

I let her know what was going on and that Grodd has a habit of trying to take precautions to protect the minds of herself and the rest of my sister, amazons. I know that there are certain magic spells, incantations, and potions they could use to protect themselves.

After I did this, we received a call from Oliver. He said that some of his subsidiaries have been hit. When I asked him he went into was a bunch of technical jargon which I did not understand so I let Clark continue the call and I went to see how Ella was doing with her history homework.

About an hour later I returned to find Wally had returned, and along with him was Oliver, and Dick. Dick said that Intergang had hit some of Wayne Tech companies had been hit by one of Bruce's enemies Keyodai Ken, had been the person that was doing the robberies. Dick did not know how he survived the explosion but he did survive and was now working with Grodd. He is obviously still seeking revenge against Bruce. He did not know that Bruce Wayne was dead. All he saw that was Wayne's name on Wayne's company and could not get past he seeking of vengeance.

We continued to talk about this what was going on when the twins came down. They asked what was going on and we told them that Grodd was going to try to take over the minds of many millions of people.

Sam asked, "Dad, is there something from the fortress that can help you in defeating this Grodd person?"

Clark looked at me and then answered, "Sammy, do not know. I never really thought using kryptonian technology in defeating earth criminals."

He said that he would have to do some research and see if there was something he could use. Since it was going to be a holiday, Sammy said he would be willing to go and help Clark look through all of the archives. I requested that Ella would stay with me to help take care of the rest of the children. Also, Sarah would come later. She would be very much a help in the care of the rest of the children.

When Sarah arrived we clued her into what was happening and told her where Clark and Sammy was and what they were doing.

A few hours later, Clark and Sammy returned Sammy had a bag slung over one of his shoulders. He put it down on the table, opened it and took out a small box looking thing. Which they proceeded to explain how it worked. After Clark explained how it worked, he told Sammy to run it to Gotham for Dick for Wayne Tech to try to reverse engineer it.

A few days later, Dick had called a meeting. To this meeting he brought a crate with him. In this crate was headbands with very high technology that was designed to protect our brains from being taken over by the machine that, we felt, was being built by Grodd to help him take over Metropolis, Gotham, and other cities.

Dick felt that Amanda Waller should be at the meeting because Grodds machinations could and would put the world at risk. He felt that more people that were looking for Grodd the more likely we would be able to find him.

He had brought with him, an extra crate which I assumed was for her to bring back to Cadmus to hand out to her people so they could search for Grodd.

We went back to Smallville to give a pair of the headbands to the Sam and Ella. I had Dick take a pair back to Balin and Sarah.

We, also, made sure that the police in the cities had enough of the headbands to protect the men and women and blue so they could do their jobs. We made sure that Barbara's father had his.

Clark met with Metropolis Police Department and Smallville Sheriffs Department.

Again, it was the fact that we wanted to as many eyes as possible on the problem that Grodd was posing.

So, within the next few weeks we searched. Those searches were turning up nothing.

I was tow weeks from the point from when we received the headbands when I received a call from Audrey.

She said, "Diana, I think we have a problem."

I asked, "What is it?"

She continued, "We have found out that Grodd is in the mountainous areas in my husband's country. It is appearing that some of the same warlords that gave him the problems a few months back ."

I pressed down on the intercom and said, "Superman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Huntress to the founders meeting room." I radioed, down to the Gotham to tell Dick to come to the meeting and to bring Waller with him as well.

As the meeting began, I told everyone that we were not going to get much logistical help from the king because he is worried about his borders and his military was being stretched thin. We would need some help in going in.

It was then that Waller spoke up and offered us the use of her latest batch of Ultimen.

After the meeting Clark, Waller, and I beamed down to Cadmus to take a look at what she has done with the latest batch Ultimen.

We went into a control room which looked the ones on the Watchtower which are associated with the multiple training rooms.

Waller pressed a button. "A leaders of the groups of Ultimen please report to meeting room one."

When the leaders of the various groups reported to the meeting room and saw us they went into defensive position.

Waller told them to relax.

The meeting started and she told them that they were to go on a mission to retrieve Grodd. She told them that Grodd had a mind control devise and asked them if they had their protective headbands prepared. They said that they did and she told them to go and get their groups ready and prepare to go into Sympa.

The next day, King Mikeal then took us into Sympa. The Ultimen followed us in and we all landed at the Sympa royal palace. Kal, Wally, and I took the leaders of the groups of Ultimen which came with us into the meeting with King Mikael's generals to get the briefing about the mountains of Sympa.

The generals told us that as tough as it was to get Orm if would be even tougher to get to Grodd.

After the meeting, we all ate a rather large meal and went to bed. Before Clark and I went to bed, we met with the leaders of the groups of the Ultimen to start to plan for the attack.

After we woke up the next morning, we went to take off before we left, a Colonel Stepone came up and told us he was coming with us so he could help us with logistics.

We landed on the other side of the mountain on which the location of the village of where Grodd was hiding. We knew that we would likely have to fight through a series of villages. The reason for this is because the place where Grodd was located was at the top of a mountain that had a serious of villages they were using to protect where he was.

We exited the Javelin followed closely by the leadership of the Ultimen. Colonel Stephone took out a folding table and put a map on it.

He was starting to point out where the weak points of each village was and the Ultimen leaders were listening intently.

After about an hour of him pointing things out we all turned in for the night for it was late.

The next day we all got up, had our breakfast, and prepared to split into the groups that would attack the villages. It was agreed that I would go with Shifter and Downpour, Kal would go with juice and his group, and Flash, who was a late addition to the group, would be going with Wind Dragon.

The member of the Symba military, Cornel Stephone would stay back at base camp where he would coordinate the attacks.

There were four villages that were in front of the village where Grodd was and we were to take down those villages.

My group started our attack. It took us the better part of eight hours to capture our particular village. After we did we radioed Cornel Stephone to tell him that our part of the mission was done. He told us to stand fast. He said that he had radioed back to the palace and asked King Mikael to send a few brigades to help hold the villages and the king agreed.

We held fast and waited for the the soldiers to arrive. It took them another three hours to get there. When they did, we headed to the Grodd's Roost.

We knew it was going to be a tough, long, hard, slog to get to Grodd. We knew that he would be well defended. This is why we knew it was a good idea that Stephone did what he did in radioing for the troops to help maintain the other villages.

It would not be until the next day when we would start our attack. The reason being that we felt that everyone deserved a good nights rest and a big meal before we would try and take Grodd.

The next day we started our attack and it was a long hard job. We were fighting through a bunch of clones and other criminals which were being controlled by Grodd.

We knew that we would have to get to his compound and to destroy the helmet he was using to do the controlling. It was a smart move for us to bring extra headbands, which we handed out to the troops that had come to hold the other villages.

I went to Wally and scooped him up. I flew to the roof of the most interior of the house. After I did this, I went to front yard started to take on the guards. I looked behind me and saw that Flash had found the skylight and was entering it.

Thirty minutes later the guards I was fighting suddenly dropped their weapons and surrendered. Ten minutes later Wally appeared and he had Grodd slung over his shoulder.

We took Grodd and the warlords back to King Mikeal.

On the way to the palace it was decided to tell the King he could have the warlords but it was generally agreed that it should not be possible for Grodd to stay in Symba. When we arrived back at the palace, we gave the king the news. To everyone's surprised the agreed to the terms. He said that the reason for what he was doing was that he wants to get the warlords that were allied with Grodd in his jails and prisons because if he did not, it would be the best for Symba, Kasnia, and the rest of the world to get these warlords into prison.

So, Kal, Flash, the Ultimen, and I left to bring Grodd to be put on trial and try to put him in a place where he can not get out.

Before we brought him out, I had Flash radio Solovar to see about the investigation on how Grodd escaped. Solovar said that he and the security services of Gorilla City could not anyone from the interior of the society of Gorilla City. He had come to the conclusion that someone unknown was able to get into the city and getting Grodd the tools to, not only, get free but, to also, have the tools and abilities to produce the technology to put together the mind control helmet and computer to actually control the minds of the people.

We radioed to Barbara to have Dick call back to us. The problem is he is on a mission on the other side of the world and would not be back until late. I asked her why she was not with him and she said that she recently found she was pregnant.

We then radioed Dinah. The butler told us that she was on monitor duty. We called up to the Watchtower and asked her where Oliver was. She said that he was in a late night meeting and Queen Industries but she also said that he would be returning within the hour..

We went to Star City and landed in the back yard of Queen Manor. I had to laugh because it appears that he was still in competition with Bruce. Billionaire Boys and their toys.

When we landed, we found that the butler was waiting for us. It was obvious Dinah had called down and told the staff to expect us.

They brought us into the sitting room and we were told that Oliver would be home shortly.

We had been waiting for Oliver for an hour when Dinah entered the room. We all said hello.

She asked, " Diana, what is this about?"

I said, "It is all about finding a way to keep Grodd incarcerated."

At this point, Oliver walked in. He asked, "Clark, what is it that is needed?"

Clark said, "We are looking for a way to keep Grodd "Behind bars" which come short of me having to do one of the things that Bruce hated. He really disliked it when I used the Phantom Zone projector to send Doomsday to the Phantom Zone."

Oliver said, "I think that I may have something for you but it still needs testing."

We flash to go to Cadmus to pick up Waller and bring her to Queen industries so she could take a look at Oliver's experimental system.

We went to Queen Industries to see it. By the time we arrived, we found Flash and Waller waiting for us.

Oliver took us in and showed it to us.

What it is, is this. This project is all about suspended animation. The criminal would be frozen and a force field will be put around it to protect it.

He looked at Kal and asked, "There are many unforgiving places on earth, Where is the most unforgiving place where a Cadmus facility is located?"

Waller said, "We have one somewhere around the south pole and one in northern Russia."

Oliver said, "I think that as one of the security measures, there should be the lack of ability for the criminals which are still at large to be able to free their so-called leaders."

Waller said, "I think that the best ideas is or facility of the south pole."

He turned to Kal and asked, "Would it be possible for you to some of those robots which guard your fortress as guards for the for this new prison?"

Clark nods.

He asks the same of Waller and she sais that Cadmus had some robots as well.

We also asked Waller about computer systems. We did this because we wanted another level of security.

We also told her that there should be a satellite stationed above the prison.

We also said that the Justice League wants access to the satellite and computer systems so we, too, could keep our eyes on the prison.

Over the last few weeks we had working hard to put together the prison down at the Cadmus facilities at the South Pole, it was an around the clock process on both Cadmus's and Clark's part. It was the truth because Clark had to spend a lot of his time at the Fortress programming the robots that he was going to send to the prison facility.

Clark had made the decision that he would take Sam, Ella, Balin, and Sarah to help him do this. A few days later, the decision was made that Balin, Sam, and Ella would be allowed join The Titans. The group would consist of The Arrow's Voice (DeAnna Queen), Probe (Hugo Sage), Magic Man (Brandon Zatara) , and Doctor Fate (Winifred Nelson). There are two others in the group. One is Rosalee Rivet. Rose as she is called, it Natasha Irons-Rivet's daughter. The other is Sumner Kyle. He is known as The Cat.

Sam and Ella mad the decision to wear masks to they would not have to be like the dad and blend into the background.

Sam would wear a red uniform with yellow trunks, cape, "Z" , and a belt with red "S" surrounded with a red diamond on the blue buckle. His mask would match uniform. His name would be the Zealot.

Ella would wear a uniform similar to Kara, but different. Ella's top would be yellow, her skirt and cape would be blue, her belt, "M", mask, and belt would be red. The buckle of the belt would be Blue with the familiar superman symbol in red. Her name would be Madam Magnificent.

Sam is every bit as big as his father. He was not quite as developed as Kal.

Ella is a fine figure of a woman. She is as tall as I am and Vixen has said that Ella could be a model, if she wants to.

It is not Balin's time to be Batman but only Clark and I know about the fact that he would eventually be Batman.

He had decided to take one of Bruce's many suits of armor that Bruce had collected over the many years that I have known him. This particular suit or armor was of Greek. It came from time of the time of the battle at Thermopylae. It was what was called Hoplite armor and reminded me a great deal of the armor that the amazons wear. There were some additions and subtractions. He wanted to wear Kevlar to protect the parts of his arms and legs that were not covered with the armor itself. He wanted to go and see Hephaestus to see if Hephaestus would magically enhance the armor and the Kevlar. Balin also wants to have a special glove made that would an energy version of the Dory, which was the Hoplites spear. The suit of armor also had a shield called an aspis. It is twice the size of the one I have on the wall in my room at the farm. He would call himself the Hoplite.

We went to Themyscira and requested a meeting with Hephaestus. A few hours later, we were called to Io's workshop. A few minutes after we arrived, Hephaestus appeared and we told him what we wanted to do with the armor. He said that it would take some time for him to do what we wanted.

We waited.

Twelve hours later, he appeared with the armor and said the job was done.

A couple of weeks later Balin was visiting with Ella and Sam. Sarah had chosen to go and visit with mother and the rest of her amazon sisters.

Sarah had, not only began her political career which would eventually lead her to be President of the United States and later Queen of the Amazons. She had also become quite a painter. She was equally adept in paining portraits, landscapes, and seascapes. She wanted to go to Themyscira and paint a portrait of mother. I had brought some of her paintings to show to some of our artisans. They could believe that such great are would come from some one so young. She wanted to paint a portrait of mother.

She understood that mother could not sit for a long time to because of her duties as the Queen so Sarah brought a camera top take a picture of mother.

Ella had decided she wanted to take Balin into Smallville to have some fun.

I said, "Yon know something, I need a break and I will come with you to find some relaxation."

I said this because we had, had a hectic several months. I would have went with Sarah but I wanted to stay with or close to my other children so I decided to stay close to the farm.

We were walking through Smllville, when it happened. Metallo appeared. I was not sure how the Kryptonite in his chest would affect Sam and Ella. I knew it would not affect Balin or myself. Sam and Ella did what Clark does when he changes to his uniform.

When Hephaestus improved on the armor we brought to him, he gave Balin the same ability to do what I do when I change into my armor.

Ella and Sam tried to get close but they were weakened by the Kryptonite. I tried to fly at him but he caught my hands and threw me into the hardware store which destroyed the building and knocking me out.

When I woke up, I found that Metallo had been defeated. I looked in the middle of the street and saw that Balin's shield was there while he, Sam, and Ella were talking to the police along with Waller some fifty feet away.

It took me a few seconds to put to together but I finally figured it out. The kryptonite that had been within Metallo was underneath Balins shield.

I few seconds later, I saw Waller walked over with a metal canister. Putting two and two together, the canister has to made of lead.

I walked over to the shield and asked Waller, "What do you want do with the kryptonite? "

She said, "here." She handed me the canister which she had put the kryptonite in. She continued, "Give this to your husband when he returns. He knows what best to do with it."

When we returned to the farm, I sent to Ella, Sam, and Balin in to check in on the other children and I went into the barn where I found the Kal had returned from his mission.

I said, "We just a pretty salty adventure."

He said, "Explain."

I said, "I will but here."

I handed him the canister with the kriptonite in it.

He asked, "What is this?"

I said, "It is piece of kryptonite which was taken from Metallo."

He took it to his version of the vault which is like the one in the Batcave. He would, later, bring it to the fortress where he would find a way to dispose of the rock.

When he returned, he said, "Please continue the story."

I said, "Well, Balin had come over and Ella had decided to take him into Smallville to have some fun and I decided to go with them. As we were leisurely walk in the town. We started the tour and Metallo came and started to cause some mayhem."

I told him about the children's uniforms and how Lois's children had decided to make the costumes colors. I also told him about Balin's costume and what we had done to make his costume. I mentioned that is was one of Bruce's many suits of armor which had been collected over Bruce's lifetime.

I went on, "It took a few hours but we defeated him. I did not see the defeat because I was Knocked out. I would later find out that the kryptonite had affected Sam and Ella even though you had ben inoculated them by injecting them like normal human would do with flu shots. When I woke up, I found that the kids had managed to get the kryptonite from Metallo, which was residing under Balin's shield. That was when Waller, who had just arrived, walked over and took the krytonite and placed it in the lead canister which I just gave you."

He asked me if the kids had made their reports and I said that I sent them in to check the children and to make their reports.

We walked in and you could have knocked Kal over with a feather when he saw Sam and Ella's uniform. He recognized the colors but they set in different ways.

After he had recovered from what he considered as the garish nature of the costumes he walked over to them. They lifted their heads and he saw that they were wearing masks. I heard he ask about the masks. They told him what they told me. They said they did not want to wear the classes that Kal and I currently wear, at least when we are on earth.

After the kids had finished their reports and logged them into the justice system, they sat down and talked to Kal about their adventure.

After they talked about the adventure, Kal asked them about how they came up with their uniforms.

Sam and Ella looked at each other and same said, "We wanted to have our own names but to pay tribute to our Kryptonian heritage."

He looked at them and asked, "What are your names?"

Sam said, "My name is the Zealot."

Ella said, "Since I pay respect to our biological mother by looking like her, I wanted to, also, pay tribute to the person I consider as my second mother.

I looked at her and asked, "I am honored but how are you paying me tribute.

Ella said, "My hero name."

I asked, "Madam Magnificent?"

Clark interrupted, "Honey, I deal with words all of the time. Her hero name is Madame Magnificent?"

I said, "Still not getting it."

He said, "Madame is another word for woman and Magnificent is anther for wonder."

I walked over to Ella and had tears in my eyes and hugger.

I said, "I am very honored in the fact that you chose a suitable pseudonym for my hero name."

Ella said, "I know that mom is my biological mother but, Diana, because I was so young when she died, you are the only mother that I have ever known."

We talked until the quadruplets and Martha woke up. It was morning and it was time for breakfast.

Both Ella and Sam said that they wanted to Metropolis University to study journalism. This made Clark smile and he said, "Ella, Sam, your mother would be proud that you are planning to go into the same business that was so go to her for so long."

We continued our talk and it turned to Clark's being able to pay for their education.

I looked into Ella's eyes and saw that she had something on her mind.

I asked, "What are you thinking about, Ella?"

She said, "I think that I wish to be closer to Sarah, I wish to change mind, I want to go to Gotham University."

That surprised Clark. We would have to talk to Dick and Barbara about trying to get her into Gotham University."

We made a call to the Manor and found that Barbara was there, we knew she was recently found to be pregnant.

We told her what was happening and she said she would talk to Dick and see what was happening.

A few days later we went to Gotham to talk with them, in person. When we arrived, we found that Sarah had returned from Themyscira and was lighting up the room. I could only think of one thing as to why. It had everything to do with the painting of mother which she recently completed.

She ran upstairs to get the painting. When she returned with it, she unveiled it at it was mother in all of her glory and beauty. I know that is sounds like I am complementing my daughter but I felt that it was one of the best paintings that I have ever seen. Sarah said that when she returned a few days ago, Dick took her to a museum and showed the curator the painting. Her eyes lit up and she said that the painting was every bit as good as any of the classics that were located in the Gotham Museum of Natural History.

At this point, Dick walks in. With him, he had a middle aged gentleman with him.

Dick said, "Ella, this is the head of the English Department at Gotham University and he wishes to interview you."

After the kids had finished their reports and logged them into the justice system, they sat down and talked to Kal about their adventure.

After they talked about the adventure, Kal asked them about how they came up with their uniforms.

Sam and Ella looked at each other and same said, "We wanted to have our own names but to pay tribute to our Kryptonian heritage."

He looked at them and asked, "What are your names?"

Sam said, "My name is the Zealot."

Ella said, "Since I pay respect to our biological mother by looking like her, I wanted to, also, pay tribute to the person I consider as my second mother.

I looked at her and asked, "I am honored but how are you paying me tribute.

Ella said, "My hero name."

I asked, "Madam Magnificent?"

Clark interrupted, "Honey, I deal with words all of the time. Her hero name is Madame Magnificent?"

I said, "Still not getting it."

He said, "Madame is another word for woman and Magnificent is anther for wonder."

I walked over to Ella and had tears in my eyes and hugger.

I said, "I am very honored in the fact that you chose a suitable pseudonym for my hero name."

Ella said, "I know that mom is my biological mother but, Diana, because I was so young when she died, you are the only mother that I have ever known."

We talked until the quadruplets and Martha woke up. It was morning and it was time for breakfast.

Both Ella and Sam said that they wanted to Metropolis University to study journalism. This made Clark smile and he said, "Ella, Sam, your mother would be proud that you are planning to go into the same business that was so go to her for so long."

We continued our talk and it turned to Clark's being able to pay for their education.

I looked into Ella's eyes and saw that she had something on her mind.

I asked, "What are you thinking about, Ella?"

She said, "I think that I wish to be closer to Sarah, I wish to change mind, I want to go to Gotham University."

That surprised Clark. We would have to talk to Dick and Barbara about trying to get her into Gotham University."

We made a call to the Manor and found that Barbara was there, we knew she was recently found to be pregnant.

We told her what was happening and she said she would talk to Dick and see what was happening.

A few days later we went to Gotham to talk with them, in person. When we arrived, we found that Sarah had returned from Themyscira and was lighting up the room. I could only think of one thing as to why. It had everything to do with the painting of mother which she recently completed.

She ran upstairs to get the painting. When she returned with it, she unveiled it at it was mother in all of her glory and beauty. I know that is sounds like I am complementing my daughter but I felt that it was one of the best paintings that I have ever seen. Sarah said that when she returned a few days ago, Dick took her to a museum and showed the curator the painting. Her eyes lit up and she said that the painting was every bit as good as any of the classics that were located in the Gotham Museum of Natural History.

At this point, Dick walks in. With him, he had a middle aged gentleman with him.

Dick said, "Ella, this is the head of the English Department at Gotham University and he wishes to interview you."

arrived back in Smallville to find that Kal had returned from doing his monitor duty. I walked in the kitchen.

The quads were there, are nine.

Martha was on her way home from school as well. She is seven.

Jonathan was being brought home by the Hubbards. Ben had recently passed on and his son, who, himself, was aging, loved to play with Jonathon. It seems that Jon had taken to farming and loved to play in the dirt. I, when I had the time, would go over to find Jon talking to Matt Hubbard about farming. I had a feeling that Jon would eventually follow Clark's father into farming. Matt Hubbard is in his sixties. Jon is five.

Bruce is visiting with Dick, Barbara, and recent addition, Kara who, by the way, is one year old. We all knew why Barbara decided to name her this. It was because of her friendship with Kals's cousin.

Bruce is three.

My mother wanted to see the triplets, and sent Philppus to the farm with Epione to get them. Jimmy, Perry, and Jordan are one.

I heard the familiar sonic boom that accompanied Kal's arrival or departure.

He walked into the Kitchen.

I had a sandwich while I waited for him to get confortable.

He had taken to no rushing in cleaning himself up.

When he came back down I had sat the children, that were there, down to tell them the news.

Clark sat down and asked, "What is happening."

I said, "Clark, kids, I have been offered a job at Gotham University."

Clark asked, "Does Ella know?"

I answered, "She was there when the Chancellor offered the job and she said that she did not have any problem with it."

Clark said, with a chuckle, "Diana, you know that Bruce, if here alive, would probably not allow it because of the way he felt about metas."

I shook my head and laughed for I knew Bruce too well.

I went on to say that I would commuting to the Manor via that top of the Planet through the Watchtower.

He and the children congratulated me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After she had graduated, unbeknownst to me, Sarah decided to run political office. She had to make the decision had to be made quick beck it was going to be a special election because the current officeholder was retiring. He was an older gentleman and had been in this post for twenty years. The election would take place in September. It is currently June the first. She wanted enough time to run some commercials.

Dick had decided to give her some money for her campaign.

She said that she wanted Dick, Barbara, Clark, Balin, Sam, Ella, mother, Donna, Cassie and I there for her announcement.

A few weeks back there was a riot at Arkam and several people had escaped. There were The Joker, Poison Ivy, Clock King, and Roxie Rocket, and Lock Up.

I had to convince mother to not wear her crown. The reason is we did not want to draw to much attention. Donna, Barbara, and I were some very nice knee length dresses. Donna had a pink dress on with yellow shoes. Barbara was in a brown dress with black shoes. We had to kind of force mother not to wear a floor length Greek style chiffon dress. Dick was in a nice blue suit. Clark was not with us because he was covering it for the planet. Balin was in a back suit with a black tie. Sam was in a Blue suit with a red a yellow tie. Ella was in a pin striped dress suit with black boots similar to the ones I wear as Wonder Woman.

Sarah was wearing a nice red dress and red shoes. She was also wearing a gold necklace of Themysciran design . It was the same type of necklace that mother would wear on a daily basis.

As she was making the announcement, by the way the office she was running for was Gotham Animal Control.

Roxie Rocket swooped in and took the necklace and flew off. I watched mother like a hawk, she was seething. It was then that I noticed Clark flying off in the sam direction in which Roxie had flown.

I was very proud of Sarah. After the necklace was stolen, Sarah stepped up to the microphone and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, please calm down. I have no fear that my necklace will be returned to me and Ms. Rocket will be returned to Arkham for Superman is on the case."

A few moments later, Kal had returned. In one hand he had the necklace and in the other he had Roxie. He told the Sarah and the crowd that he would take both the Roxie and the necklace to the police. He told Sarah she would be able to get the necklace from the police when they were finished with it.

The police called Sarah to make a identification of on Ms. Rocket and they told her that she would get the necklace back in a few weeks because they need it for the trial.

We explained this to mother. She wanted the necklace back as soon as possible. She had to made to understand that she could not ask it back because we wanted to keep it under wraps what half of her roots are. We could not afford for the people to ask where Sarah's mother is from an who she is.

We never put my name on the birth certificate. We did put Bruce's name on it. We did the same thing with Balin's Birth certificate as well. We knew that the people of Gotham knew about Bruce's reputation as a playboy billionaire. We thought that they would assume that Sarah and Balin was the result of one of Bruce's many one night stands and since they were blond, the people would not put together that she was my daughter. After all, Bruce had a reputation as a playboy billionaire at least before I came into his life. He has been out with a major amount of women and who's to say that he does not have any illegitimate children. It also happens to help that both Sarah and Balin look more like both of their grandmothers than they do either Bruce or I.

As her campaign got into high gear, Dick, Barbara, Selina, and I were investigating the rash of gold robberies that were happening in Gotham.

It was time for a meeting of the expanded founders. This meeting included Clark, Dick, Oliver, Xandy, Donna, Dinah, Wally, Cassie and I. As it turns out, the rash of gold robberies were not just taking place in Gotham, it was taking place all over the place.

It was at this point that I received a summons from the monitor room.

It came from ice.

I excused myself and went to take the call.

It was from Kasnia. Audrey said that both her and King Mikael's countries had been robbed as well.

The robbers were hitting the banks they what was happening. They were not hitting the national gold reserves, they were hitting smaller stashes of gold. This was not just banks with gold their vaults and safety deposit boxes, but also jewelry stores.

I walked back into the meeting and told them what Audrey had said.

Oliver said, "It looks like this could be a world wide problem. I guess we better talk with Amanda Waller."

We gave her a call and told her that she had better talk with her government ties and tell them that it appears someone it trying to accrue as much of the worlds gold as the possibly can.

It was then that we received a call from Dinah telling us that Oliver had been captured but he had escaped. The fact that he escaped was as important, what was, was who he had escaped from. It was Granny Goodness.

Our faces fell because we knew that Granny was not doing of this as a stand alone operation. We knew this was a part of a bigger plan by Darkseid to take over the earth.

The problem was that Kal was in another dimension. He was in Azar with Raven helping, who had recently taken over as the leader of the dimension or Azar.

We would have to make due with what we had. We have the League, the Titans, and the Ultimen.

This would be a the first real test for the Titans.

Mother offered for Phillipus along with a regiment of Amazons to com and help. We told her not to send them because Themyscira would be a fallback position for the forces of freedom and a place where we could plan after the initial attack.

I know that mother wanted to help but Philippus understood what I was saying. Philippus was thinking like a military leader. The woman who had trained me knew what I was saying was true. She said, "My Queen, the Princess is correct. If the outside world is defeated on the first counterattack, they will need a place to go where they will be able to plan a way to take back the earth. Thanks to the gods, we are largely unseen by the world and I doubt this alien who is attacking the world does not know we exist. If he does not know we exist, the Princess and her people will be able the plan a way to take the planet back. It will be at this point when we, the Amazons, both tribes, will join the battle."

It took the Philippus and myself about an hour to reason with my mother and win her mind to our side. After this, we sent Philippus to the Bana. We knew the Bana would understand what seeing the general meant.

At this point in time, both tribes are at peace.

I went with her, as well. We arrived and we took our time in explaining the situation. We told of the impending attack of Darkseid and that the League would be the first line of defense. We laid the same situation out in the same way I explained it to mother. It took a shorter period of time to convince the Bana Queen then it did with mother but she saw the reason in holding what is, possibly, the greatest set of warriors back in reserve.

She agreed.

When we left, she sent with us, the second in command of the Bana military so she and Philippus could start to coordinate both sets of Amazon's military.

When we arrived back at the embassy, I found that Xandy was on Watchtower doing her time on monitor duty. Also, Donna was at the embassy for she had recently returned from Thanagar where she was negotiating with Shayera. The negotiations were for a Themysciran embassy on Thanagar.

Shayera said that if we needed any help she would send some of her people.

Cassie would have been there as well but she was helping Tim Drake on a mission in Vietnam. They are on a deep cover mission it Vietnam and even though they would quickly figure it out but they are really close to finding the information that the League wants on a totally different issues.

As it would turn out, Donna had just returned from Thanagar and Xandy's term on monitor duty. They arrived back at the embassy and I told them what was to happen. I told them that the idea was for us to use Themyscira as a possible fallback position in which we would use to plan a possible counterattack. I told them the Amazons, both tribes, would be a part of the possible counterattack. Mother and the Queen of the Banna were training their warriors.

After this meeting, I found my way back to the farm where Sam, Ella, and Balin were there, helping to babysit the other children. We left the children with the nannies and went into the barn where I wanted to hold a meeting with the rest of the league.

I set up a four-way window on the computer to have a meeting with the Watchtower, Batcave, and the Oliver's mansion.

I told everyone what had happened on Themyscira and that my mother and the queen of the Bana were going to allow the island to serve as a fallback position.

After the meeting I went into the house to spend some time with my children. I did not have much time with Balin because he thought that he should get back to Gotham because he felt that Dick, Barbara, Selina, and Sumner would his help. They, like many of the other heroes, wanted to make their normal patrols in their respective cities. We felt this was the correct thing to do because we did not want Darkseid to know that we were on to him.

Because her father was off in Azar, Ella and Sam had been taking on Clark's patrols in Metropolis, while he was helping Raven.

As it would turn out, most of each heroes arch-enemies were squared away and they had relatively quiet patrols. Sure, there was an Intergang thing in Gotham and a purse snatching here and an armed robbery there.

Dinah wanted to see the kids so she transported into the barn while DeAnna stayed back with Oliver.

This was the calm before the storm.

A few days later, boomtubes were appearing and the attack was starting and it appears the attack was about to begin.

The problem for Darkseid was we were something that he was not expecting, we were prepared.

His parademons started to descend. The League, Titans, and others were prepared to fight. Since Xandy, Donna, Cassie, Captain Atom and I were the ones to be the leaders.

Waller sent several platoons of Ultimen to help us out.

I took one of the platoons, along with, Balin, Sam and Ella with me to Kasnia.

So we arrived there to find that this was where Darkseid had decided to try to physically attack himself. He did not want to attack one to the cities in the United States like Gotham and Metropolis because he has been defeated quite a number of times by either Bruce or Clark.

I do not think that he knew the Bruce was dead and Clark was in Azar helping Raven.

The parademons descended on the twins, Ultimen, and I and the fight was on.

He looked at me and asked, "Where is Kal-El.

I said, "Off Planet."

He smiled. I assume the he was starting to feel smug because he feels that only Kal can beat him. He had no idea who the twins are.

I gave him a smirk, as if to say "I know something you do not."

He started head to me but was cut off by fist to the back of his head. The fist put him on the ground. He got up and turned around, only to see Sam.

Dakseid said, "There is only one person that has ever hit me as hard, that is Kal-El."

Sam said, "Let me introduce myself to you. I am his son, the Zealot."

Again, he was stunned by a hit from behind. He turned around and saw Ella.

He said, "I am guessing that you are Kal El's daughter?"

She nodded.

This point, Sam had come close enough to grab Darkseid around the neck, in a strangle hold. Darkseid grabbed Sam and flipped over his head. Ella had circled around him and was headed for the back of Darkseid's legs. At this point, he was tying to hurt Sam with his omega beam. It was then that I heard a pop. I looked over to see that his "godliness" was on the ground and clutching his knee.

I went over to Ella and asked, "M, what did you do?"

She said, "I used what is commonly known as a chop block."

I asked, "Where did you learn this from?"

She said, "I learned it from profession football and wrestling. In football it is illegal, whereas, in wrestling, it is legal.

I walked over to Darkseid and said, "Darkseid, you have been defeated and we wish for you to get off of our planet."

He saw that his defeat was crushing, and he conceded. He recalled the parademons and the furies. Boomtubes were opened and they left.

On a yearly basis, I would go and visit Bruce's grave. This year, I had some excitement about how Balin was developing as a hero and how Sarah was doing in her political career.

This year, I had decided that I wanted Clark to come with me. Bruce's death hit Clark particularly hard. He had just returned from Azar where he had helped raven.

I had told him of how Sam and Ella defeated Darkseid. He was proud of them and congratulated them. After this, we left for Gotham.

When we arrived at the grave, Dick, Barbara, Tim, and Selina were there. We waited until everyone left before we went to his grave to speak him.

Both Clark and I both had a red rose for Bruce's grave. Mother had decided that she wanted to come and honor Bruce for giving his life in the protection of Themyscira. After she transported to the embassy, Donna had flown mother to the grave. Donna could not because she had to go do monitor duty.

I walked up to the grave, placed my rose on his grave, and said, "Bruce, I think that you would be proud of how Balin has acquitted himself well in his first few missions as a hero. He actually saved Lois's and Clark's children. He has taken one of your suits of armor, had Hephaestus improve it, and now calls himself the Hoplite."

We stayed there for fifteen minutes more for Balin and Clark to say their pieces. I wanted Clark there because he and Bruce were such close friends.

After we left the grave, we brought mother back to the embassy so she could teleport back to the island. After we left the embassy, Clark wanted to go and visit Lois's grave.

Before we left the embassy, we went into Jonathon's green house and picked one of his special flowers. We would put in on Lois's grave.

After we visited Lois's grave, we went back to the farm.

As we returned to the farm, we saw that Jonathon was on the porch. We walked over to him and noticed that he had been crying.

I asked, "Jon, why have you been crying?"

He said, "While you were gone, Matt has passed on."

He also said that the funeral would be the next day and the reading of the will would be two days after this.

The next day, we went to the funeral and the burial.

Two days after this, it was time for Clark to go to see Matt's lawyers office. When we arrived there, we found Matt had only one family member, a cousin named Anne. When I looked at her closely, I noticed that she was just a few years older than Bruce would have been. As I looked at her, I noticed that she looked nothing like a farmer. She was dressed in high end clothes. When I say high end I mean the same type of clothes that I would wear at the embassy, or Sarah was currently wearing in her job as head of animal control for Gotham. She had a manicure. I do not remember Mrs. Kent ever having a manicure. Not one of her hairs was out of place and her make-up was perfect.

The will stated that if there was any relative available, half of the farm would go to the relative, half would go to Clark.

After the reading of the will, Anne came to us and said, "As you may have noticed, I am not a farmer."

Clark said, "We have noticed."

She said, "I wish to sell my half of the farm to you. I am an actress and have never been on a farm."

We went to the lawyer the lawyer and told him the plan. He said that it would take another couple of days to draw up the papers.

Over the years, Clark, with the help of Oliver and Bruce, and later Dick had been buying out the surrounding farms. He now owned several hundred thousand acres.

These farms grew a wid variety of crops. Everything from avocados to zucchini.. He has a winery and vineyard, an apple orchard, and orange grove, and a peach orchard. He grows grains for Barley to rice. He has a dairy farm. He owns several thousand head of cattle, chicken, turkeys, ducks, and other foul.

As of this point in time he had brought in experts in each of the crops and had turned them into sharecroppers. Because of the books he and I had written and my job at Gotham University, we did not need the money. He would take ten percent of the prophets from each farm and let the others keep ninety percent.

With the help of Kryptonian techniques, he has helped the sharecroppers increase the prophets and yields from each farm.

After two days, we heard from the lawyer, he had all the papers drawn up and the banker was with him. Money changed hands and things was done.

Jon had been going up to the fortress to study up on Kryptonian agriculture and the ways they raised their livestock.

One of the things he had come up with was a fertilizer that is one-hundred times more effective than anything on earth.

On the other side of Smallville, Clark bought some land, around sixty-five acres, and set up a building that would be dedicated to making the new fertilizer. It would be used in the next growing season.

The next growing season would come within the next month-and-a-half. They, hurriedly made a batch and rushed it to the farm. The spread in on all of the crop lands.

The time passed and the crops were planted.

When the time came to harvest the first set of crops, it was found the yield had quadrupled. When they fed the cattle the "improved" grain and corn, and ate the grass which was fertilized the by the Kryptonian fertilizer, they gained three times as much weight and eighty percent of the weight was muscle. Also, the cows were giving twice as much milk and it, too, is of a better quality than the normal milk does.

All of the other crops were the same. The yields for those crops were nothing less than doubled.

We used the fertilizer for the next few years and the same thing had happened.

We were growing so much and raising so many animals, we were able to feed, not only Smallville, but also we could feed the six surrounding towns, as well.

After the second full season of using the fertilizer, Clark decided that it was a good idea that he share the advancement with the rest of the world.

As Superman, he held a press conference in Metropolis.

He said, "Ladies and gentlemen, a few years ago I had decided to help a certain family farm. What I did was to allow the farmer use what amounts to Kryptonian fertilizer. This fertilizer has worked incredibly well, it has increased the yields on the fruits, grains and vegetables. This farm also raises livestock. The weight of the cattle is up and it is good weight. The cattle that is used for beef is have two to three times as much meat. The cows are twice as much milk. The meat and the milk is of a higher quality than has been. The yields of food are so great that this one farm is able to feed the seven surrounding towns. I have decided to allow the fertilizer to be released to the rest of the country and the world."

A reporter asked, "Superman, who will be producing this fertilizer?"

Clark said, "The original plant that produced the fertilizer has been sold to Queen Industries."

Within the next few weeks, the deal was made with Queen industries. We sold half of the rights to the plant in Smallville to Oliver for a sum of money that we refused to disclosed but somehow the people in the media who follow business found out the amount. It was fifty million dollars.

It was a good deal for Oliver as well because of his beliefs. He loves to help people in any way that he can. If it is as Green Arrow or as Oliver Queen using his company to help the poorer countries and peoples in the world.

After the deal was done, we all thought that we all could all relax but this was the furthest thing from the truth.

I received a call from the embassy to go there for a meeting.

When I arrived there, I found Mother, Donna, Philippus, Xandy, Cassie and the general, Sekhmet of the Bana-Mighdall tribe. They are the other tribe that was created when my mother and her sister, Antiope split.

What general Sekhmet said was that Set had broken out of the prison in which the Egyptian gods had placed him. Our side of the amazonian society worship the Greek gods.

Apparently, he was putting together an army to destroy the world and needs to be stopped.

We all transported up to the Watchtower where I called an emergency meeting.

We had told the rest of the heroes what was going on and that Set is every bit as bad as some of our gods like Hades and Ares.

We wanted to go and stop Set but we would have to go to Bana-Mighdall and stop him.

It was decided that the Amazons, along with The Titans would go back with General Seckmet, to help the Bana to defeat Set.

When we arrived back in Bana Mighdall and found it looking much like I found Themyscira looking when I arrived during the Felix Faust incident.

We went to find the Queen, only to find that she was injured gravely. The Bana healers had don their best to stop the bleeding and clean the wound but it was becoming obvious that she was going to need surgery. I offered to take her back to the Watchtower where I knew that J'onn would put a priority on the surgery.

Before we left, she made Sekhmet the acting queen and asked mother to help her in the planning of the counter attack.

When I returned, I found that Fire and Ice were just coming off of monitor duty and I asked them if they would like to accompany me back to help in the battle. They said that they would. On the way back to the Javelin, we ran into to Vixen. When she found what was going on, she came as well.

Of the League, I brought with me Donna, Fire, Ice, Cassie, and Vixen. We also brought with us all nine of the Titans. The contingent was, all tolled, fifteen.

Cassie, Donna, and Dr. Fate went with Philippus and Sekhmet to see how the Bana capital was holding up.

The rest of us went to find the rest of the forces and how they were holding up. When we arrived, I saw the general's second-in-command and when I looked into her eyes I saw how bad things had actually gotten.

The rest of us threw ourselves into the fight. It reminds me a lot like what had happened when we sent Hades back into the underworld. There were of the dead that were fighting against the Themysciran amazons. We had to fight through them to get to a statue which needed to get destroyed.

The dead warriors were the first line of defense. The second line was giants, dwarves, elves and Gnomes. The last line was a line of dead Egyptian warriors.

Sam and Ella were flying around and using their heat vision to blow apart some of the skeleton dead. DeeAnna was using her bow. Magic Man had conjured up some guns for Probe. After he had done this, Magic Man was using magic bolts to put down some of the gnomes and elves. The Cat is using his whip, claws, and other weapons. The New Steel was using her hammer to smite the enemy.

It was then the that I had seen General Sekhmet and the others making a way to the statue. It was then that Bast appeared.

She saw The Cat and put her hands on him and they disappeared.

When they reappeared, they were behind the lines with a clear view of the statue.

Unlike his mother, The Cat had a utility belt. He went into one of the compartments and brought out a device which, I assumed, was an explosive. He put it on the statue and then he and Bast disappeared . When they did not reappear on the battlefield, I think that she took him to the palace where Sekhmet was running the Bana government.

The statue blew up. Set's armies disappeared and he, himself, disintegrated.

The Bana warriors, the rest of the league, the Titans and myself headed back to the Bana capital city.

They were going to have a massive celebration, but not until the queen would return. They invited us to it but, Mother said that she and the Themyscirans had to get back to look at our lands. The rest of us had to get back. Donna, Xandy, Fire, Ice, Cassie, Vixen, and I had to get back to the embassy and the Titans had to get back as well. I, also, know that The Cat would want to tell his mother about meeting Bast.

We had to wait for Selina to come back from a mission she was sent on. She was sent to one of Luthor's many subsidiaries. What she was sent do was to collect some information for Dick.

What actually happened was that she did get the information but he person who was in charge of the facility, blew it up. Selina barely got out but she did get out. We were eating one of Alfred's great meals when Alfred had returned with Selina, who had logged the information into the computer and then she sat down in front of an already prepared plate.

She said, "My mission was a success but the facility was blown up. I did not do this. My mission was to get all of the information from their computer system and to release a computer virus into that system. How was your mission."

I said, "I will let Sumner tell you what happened."

Sumner said, "There was a call from the other branch of the amazons, the Bana. They were having a problem with one of their gods. It was Set. He wanted to take over the earth and wanted to start with Bana-Mighdall. They went to Hippolyta for help. Queen Hippolyta sent a message, through the embassy, to Diana, Donna, Xandy, and Cassie for help. She came to the League, and the sent several female Leaguers along with the Titans. When we arrived it Bana Mighdall we found their queen had been severely injured. The decision had been made for Diana to take the Bana Queen to the Watchtower to do emergency surgery. We went back to Bana Mighdall to found out that there were three levels of defense around Set. We head to get to and destroy a statue to send him back to wherever he had come from. As the rest of the team was facing up against the army of the dead, this was when Bast appeared.

Salina asked, "Who is Bast?"

I said, "Bast is the Egyptian cat god."

Sumner continued, "She came to me and put her hand on my shoulder. We disappeared. When we reappeared, I was only feet from the statue. I walked over the statue, placed an explosive on it, and blew it up. When it blew up, everything settled down. All of Set's army either dissolved or disappeared."

Selina looked over at Sumner and had pride in her eyes. She got up, went over, and hugged Sumner.

The rest of the night was spent relaxing and talking about what was going on with both the League and the Titans.

After we finished eating, I got up and headed back to the cave to have them transport me back to Smallville.

When I arrive back on the farm, I found that, other than Sam and Ella, the other children had been put to bed. This would allow Clark and myself would be able to have some alone time together.

He decided to go and visit the graves of his parents. I went with him to pay my respect to Martha. When she was alive, she was so nice to me. There were several times when Lois and Clark was visiting as well as myself. I knew that there some jealousy on Lois's part. This jealousy stemmed from the fact that the press had speculated that Clark and I had a relationship other than friendship.

After we left the grave sites, we went for a late night walk in Smallville. We felt confident enough that there were a majority of the law abiding citizens were in bed, and the law abiding citizens that were not in for the night were in Metropolis partying. This being the case, made it easy for us to be able to walk the streets of Smallville, in our work uniforms, while holding hands.

As we were walking down main street, we saw the newly elected sheriff. The fear of her knowing who we were was not there because we had decided that we would tell selected law enforcers our secret identities. She saw us, and said hello. We had started a conversation but in the middle of the talk she was called back to the station. She surprised me when she asked Clark and I to get into the car.

When we arrive back at the station, we found one of her deputies with a piece of paper in her hand. When she took a look at the paper, she frowned.

I asked, "What is wrong?"

The sheriff said, "Livewire has escaped along with Giganta."

I looked at Clark as he shook his head.

He looked at me and said, "It will take this one."

He touched his ear to let whomever was on monitor duty to let them know what was going on.

After he did this he lifted off to head to Metropolis.

I went back to Smallville to see the children but I knew that I could go to the barn and monitor the mission.

When I returned, I found that it was eight in the morning on a Saturday.

Before I went into the barn to look in on Clark and the mission, I saw that Jon was on his way out to do his work on one particular part on the farm.

I asked, "Jon, where are you off to today?"

He said, "I am headed to the wheat fields."

He asked, "Mom, do you think that our Amazon sisters would benefit from the same processes that have our farm as successful as it is?"

I said, "Jon, It took a long time for them to accept me back from the time when I was banished from Themyscira."

He understood what I said but asked, "What if I bring them the facts?"

I said, "I don't know, maybe."

He knew that I was working in Gotham so we had to check my schedule so that I could be there to support him in his appearance before the senate.

After our little talk, I gave him a hug. He went off to the wheat fields and I went into the barn. As I was watching the news feeds from Metropolis, there were many things going on. It was not just that Livewire and Giganta, the Atomic Skull and Metallo were rampaging as well. I noticed that there were two supersonic contrails and assumed that Sam was helping out.

At this point, Lois came in to see what was going on. The others were not there. Lyta was hanging out with Saoirse, at the Thanagarian embassy. Lana was at the Themysciran embassy. Martha was at the Smallville Ledger. Lara was sleeping in the house. Jordan was at the fortress. Ella was at her job as an intern at the Gotham Gazette. Bruce was in Gotham partying. Jimmy was photographing Themyscira. Lastly, Perry was doing his monitor duty. He had just recently decided that he wanted to work as a scientist on the Watchtower.

It was at this point that I decided to go and help out which ever person I could find first. It would be either Zealot or Superman. Martha said that she would keep up the monitoring the progress of the missions.

I picked up my com link, put it in my ear, radioed the Watchtower, and told them to transport me to the top of the Daily Planet.

I appeared on the roof of the Planet and found that Sam was there. He looked pretty dejected.

I asked, "Sam, what's wrong?"

He said, "I had a pretty good handle on Metallo and the Atomic Skull, but it seems they split up and disappeared."

I asked, "Where is your father?"

He said, "He is out at sea, rescuing an ocean liner that was shot by Livewire."

Apparently, Giganta was the easiest to defeat. When Zealot showed up, he had tried the same move that his sister had used defeat Darkseid. When she fell to the ground, she had knocked herself out and shunk down which allowed the police to take her to prison.

I asked, "Which way did they go?"

He said, "Atomic Skull went south, and he is in the sewers. Metallo went north."

I said, "It should be easy to find both of them. With Metallo, just look for any type of above ground mayhem. With the Skull, you have to watch for his radioactivity."

He said, "I will go after the Skull and you can take Metallo."

I understood what he was saying. He was not confident in his ability to withstand the kryptonite.

I said, "I will take Metallo, you go after the Skull."

I radioed the Watchtower to run a scan to find krytonite radiation. I also had them send down a Geiger counter to find the Skull.

When it arrived, I handed it to Zealot and he went off into the sewers. Barbara, whom was on monitor duty, said that Metallo was just north of the city.

When I arrived, I found that he was still absorbing things.

I had to stop him and the only way that I could think to do it was to use my lasso to try to behead him. He had yet to notice that I had arrived which would allow me to put the lasso around his neck.

I was quick such that I was able, in one motion, to take my lasso from waist and throw it around his neck.

I found a tall telephone pole and put my lasso over it and pulled hard. My lasso is indestructible and Metallo was tall, but he was not twenty-five feet tall and I was able to snap his neck from his shoulders.

I went to his body and took the kryptonite out of his chest and had the Watchtower beam me down a lead box.

I took the head and body Metallo to the police. When I arrived there, I found that both Superman and Zealot were there with their respective criminals. Clark had stopped by Gotham and got some silicate powder. This powder was meant for Livewire. It was meant to keep electrical power down.

It was decided that Giganta was to be taken to the hospital for them to repair the damage to her anterior cruciate ligament. After she recovers, she would be moved to a maximum security facility.

After all of the formalities were done with, Clark and Sam checked in at the Planet and I headed back to Gotham because it was going on being Monday morning.

Before I went back to Gotham, I stopped by the embassy to collect the information that I had requested from the official historian of Themyscira. The students knew that I was ambassador for Themyscira. They had asked me about the history of Themyscira and said that I would look into getting it, teaching, and testing them one it. This was going to be a part of my lecture series and I was not going to miss the chance to give the students some information I think would help them later in life.

After my lecture was over the day, I was on the out of town when I heard that there was a riot at Arkham. Wbe I arrived at the cave, I found Tim was doing the duty at the computer.

I asked him, "Who is available?"

He said, "Dick is out of town on business. Barbara, Selina, Sumner, and Balin are there but they could use some help."

I told him that I was on my way.

When I arrived on the scene, it was chaos. I saw that there were some criminals were trying to escape. There was an open semi-trailer behind them. These criminals were the run of the mill thugs. They were all chained together because they had just came from working on paying their debt to society. I picked up the trailer and flew ahead of the criminals, placed the trailer down, and started to pick them up. I put them into the trailer. There were twenty pair of the escapees which took me awhile to find and detain. This took me about an hour. Half way through, Montoya and Bullock showed up and I asked them to guard the back door to the trailer as to keep these criminals detained.\

After I finished detaining these people, we took them back and put them into their cells.

Montoya and Bullock took me to talk to give my report to Commissioner Gordon. I had to wait because Barbara, Selina, Sumner, and Balin were talking to him.

After he had finished with them, Bullock and Montoya went to him and said that we had captured these criminals. After I made my report to Gordon, I went back to the cave to log my information into the computer.

Then, I transported back to the watchtower to log my report there as well.

About forty-five minutes later, as I was walking towards the teleporter, I ran into Sam. He was on his way to log his report into the computer on the watchtower.

I said hello and found that he would be back on the farm in a few hours. He wanted to rest a recharge. Let me amend this, his frustration had gotten the better of him and when he was on the farm he could relax. It was also getting to be this way with Themyscira.

When he arrived, I felt like I should go and talk with him. I knew that he has some confidence issue in the previous adventure.

I asked, "It appeared to me that you had lost confidence it your abilities and the training that you have received?"

He said, "Other than the purse snatchers, rapists, robbers, murderers, and other criminals, this was the biggest person that I have caught and I was afraid that I would not be able to find and defeat either the Atomic Skull or Metallo."

I said, "You helped defeat Darkseid."

He said, "I do not count this because Ella had finishing blow. I still feel like I can not live up to the symbol on my belt buckle. I know what you are going to say, "You chose to put the emblem of the house of EL on it to honor that particular house." Well maybe you are correct on this and maybe I should not have put it on there, but I did."

I talked him into going to Themyscira to talk with Philippus and also to go and talk with Dick about when he first took the cowl after Bruce had passed.

After this, I went into the barn, where I found that Martha was still there monitoring things. I tapped her on the should so I could tell her that I would be taking over for her. She started to protest but then a huge yawn escaped her mouth and I smirked.

She asked me what was going on. I told her what had happened and that Sam was having confidence issues. She could not believe this but knew how emotional Sam could be.

After she left, I sat down in front of the computer to do my watch.

As I was doing my watch, I received a call from the embassy. They said that mother wanted to talk with me.

Before I left, Ella, Martha, Lana, Lara, Lois, and Lyta wanted to come along with us because they had wanted to visit with mother.

When we arrived, mother sent the children to her private chambers and brought me into the senate. As it turns out, they wanted to thank Kal for his giving of the technology that has increased the output of the amazon's farmland.

After this, mother and I went back to the palace where the kitchen staff had fixed a great meal.

After the meal, as we talked, Persephone appeared.

She said, "Diana, Hades wishes to see you."

I asked, "What does he want with me?"

She said, "He would not tell me but he did say that this about a magical object that if it gets into the hands of one of Ares's followers, it could destroy the world."

I went to the goddess and we disappeared.

A few seconds later, we appeared in the throne room of the king of the underworld.

He would go on to explain that the object is about the size of one of the bracelets that I wear. In fact, it was a bracelet with several jewels on it. The wearer would be able to, by just rotating it, access different powers. The problem is that if the person did not have experience in magic, they would not understand that if it rotated in the wrong direction, it would explode.

I asked, "Where is it located?"

He said, "It is in a place called Star City."

He showed me a box. This box was empty. It was where this bracelet should be. He gave me the box and said, "Obviously, I was supposed to be protecting it and have failed at it. It appears that someone from in here has done the deed of stealing the bracelet and getting it into the world. I am currently doing an investigation. I will give you the box, you will bring it with you, get the bracelet, put it in the box, and bring it back to me."

I said, "Look, Hades, you have had it stolen and do not know who did it. I think it would be better if I kept an eye on it. I think that I might have a better place to keep it where Ares might not be able to get at it."

He said, "We shall see."

I went back to the palace and told mother and the rest of the of them what I had to do. I thought that it would be a good idea if Sam should come along with me.

I radioed Dinah to say that there was this bracelet that we had to get. When I called her, I found out that Oliver was in Gotham helping Dick and Barbara, who was pregnant again, with a case.

I knew that we would need some help with this little case. I asked Deanna and Sam to call the rest of the Titans to help us out with.

What I did not know, at least until we arrived in Star City, was that Ella was with Clark on a mission to Thanagar to help Shayera with earthquake relief.

We had our pre-mission meeting to figure out the logistics of where each person would be searching for the demons which would be protecting the wearer of the bracelet.

We decided that, because we had arrived in late afternoon, and the meeting had gone until around seven in the afternoon, we would start in the morning.

After a quick meal, Deanna decided to take Sam and I on a tour of Oliver's house. It was obvious to see that Sam had a thing for her and she was oblivious to it.

The last room we ended the tour in was what Deanna said that it was a trophy room. It reminds me a lot of the room in Wayne Manor where Bruce had put the various suits of armors that he had collected over the years.

The last thing that she had showed us was a wall that had various bows and crossbows on it. The most interesting one was in a wooden case. That particular bow did not have a string on it. I asked Deanna about it and she said that it was a gift from Jason Blood. She said that is was called "Merlin's Bow." She opened the case and picked up the bow showed that it was well crafted.

At this point, Oliver had returned, and it was obvious that he was frustrated that the case that he and Dick were on was at an impasse.

He walked in right at the end of the tour when Deanna had the bow in her hand. She was showing us the partial bow when she saw that there was writing on it. She spoke the what was written on the inside of the bow, and the bow string appeared.

We did not know what the bow could do so we called up to the Watchtower to see where Jason was. As it turned out, he was on monitor duty.

He transported down and saw that the bow had string on it.

When he saw this, he asked, "Who spoke the incantation?"

Deanna said, "It was me."

He said, "What this bow does, is it fires magic energy arrows."

We all looked at each other.

He continued and said, "Also, what it does is that the magic can form other objects like bridges, cages, and other things. The user of the bow can fire and unlimited amount of arrows. It does have one weakness. The weakness is that it needs to be recharged every five years."

Deanna asked, "Where must I go to recharge it?"

Jason said, "You must go to see Dr. Fate about it, the Helmet of Nabu will know about it."

The next day, we all took up our positions. We have sent the Titans to the magic shops and occult places to see if they had bought any type of magical implement like the bracelet.

There happens to around a combined total of twenty-five of such places in Star City. We fond that a particular store, The Star City Magic Palace, said that a person by the name of Janet Mettos had come in with, what he described as being an object that seem to look like the bracelet.

It was obvious that Mr. Jackson had not bought it.

When Deanna asked him in which direction this Ms. Mettos went when she left. He said that he thought she went south.

Deanna came back and gave us the information.

I prayed to Hera and asked her to take me to meet with Hades. What I wanted to ask him if there was a way to track the bracelet or the magic it emits.

Hades asked if I could wait for him to check if there was something like this available. I had the ability to wait for him because all the leads which we received had all fallen through.

About an hour later, Hades returned and, in his hands, he had a wand in his hand. He told me that it was a tracking device. It would home in on the residual energy that the bracelet gives off.

After he gave it to me, he sent me back to Themyscira where I went to the portal which would take me back to New York.

When I arrived back in New York, I radioed the Watchtower to have them get me back to Star City.

I had the home in on where San was. I found that the decision was made to have someone watch the magic stores Sam and Deanna were watching Mr. Jackson's store to see if Ms. Mettos would try to return and sell the Bracelet, again.

We left when then found that I had the tracking wand.

We went back to Oliver's house where we found everyone was there.

I called a emergency meeting where I showed them the wand and told them that it could track the bracelet.

The next day, we went outside, I waved the wand, and recited the spell.

The wand was activated.

pointed the wand and it started to pick up the residual magical energy that the bracelet gives up.

Apparently the entity who stole the bracelet has not told the person who is now in possession of it that it gives off this energy.

We had the Watchtower send us a Javelin for us to be able to aid us in the search for the wand.

Stargirl or Courtney Whitmore was the person whom they sent with the Javelin.

The Titans and I boarded it and we left.

As we followed the direction in which the wand was taking us, we found that a great deal of magical energy had been expended in Metropolis but the bracelet was no longer in Metropolis.

We continued to follow in the direction that it appears it had made a stop in Gotham City. We received a message from Zatanna, who was doing series of shows at the Iceberg Lounge.

She said, "Diana, I understand that you are looking for a very strong magical Object?"

I said, "Yes, we are."

She continued, "Penguin tells me that someone, a female with the last name of Mettos tried to sell the Penguin a magic bracelet."

I asked, "Did Penguin buy it?"

She said, "No, he knew that I was there and knew about magic. Between shows, he called me in and I told him that it is a dangerous artifact and he would not be able to sell it. He asked me if he would like for him to buy it for me. I said I would not know what to do with it."

I sighed and said, "I really wish that you would have allowed him to buy it for you, because it would have made my job easier. I have a box to store it in and a person to give it to. This person will be able to store it."

She sighed and apologized.

We continued our search.

The search, then took us to Brazil.

When we landed, we found that Fire was waiting for us. She said that she thought that it would be a good idea if she was there because it is a dangerous city because of it being carnival time. She let us know that the "success" of carnival is directly linked to the number of murders that happens during this time.

As we continued to follow the where the wand was leading, we ended up at the Lazarus Pit where Talia had taken us in, which Selina was dipped, when she got infected.

I knew that it was not Talia that was there because she had told me that she was going to Europe and then she had asked me if she could go to Themyscira for a mini vacation. I radioed her.

I asked, "We are here at the pit in Brazil and it seems that someone is using it for something. Would you know who it is and why they are using it?"

She said, "The only thing that I can think of is that it is Ubu. As to why, the only guess is that he is working to try and bring back my father."

I asked, "Can this actually happen?"

She said, "Yes, if there is an object of great power."

I said, "He does have such an object. It is a bracelet with power magical jewels on it."

She said, "I want to be there."

I told her to have Philippus take her to the place where the portal to the embassy was. She was to go to the embassy and then have J'onn do a direct transportation also have him key on my communicator.

Five minutes later, she appeared. She took us into the chamber via a secret tunnel. This allows us to sneak us in behind him and surprise him.

When we arrived in the chamber, Deanna fired her bow. What happened was that she, effectively took out the small army that was with Ubu. She used a cage that was formed from the arrow that was fired from.

Then, Talia went to him, punched him hard, and knocked him out.

I went to her and took the bracelet, that she had taken from Ubu's wrist, and put it in the box.

We all adjourned into the Javelin and Dr. Fate took us to her tower and I gave her the box and told her to find some pocket dimension to store it in.

After she created the pocked dimension, where she put the box, I went back to Themyscira .

I prayed to Hades, he appeared and I told him what had happened. He told me that he had found the demon that had helped Ares get the bracelet and was discipline it accordingly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was twenty-two years later, when the prediction that Bruce and Lois made during our meeting in the underworld came true. Sarah was running for President of the United States.

After she served four years as the head of Gotham City animal control, she was twenty-one years old. During her time in office, the numbers of stray animals declined. Also, the numbers of animals with diseases that are transmitted by those animals were also down. Her Aunt Selina was helping her out as well.

She then went on to run for the Gotham City School Board. She took this office at the age of twenty-two when she took this office. With this, she also served one term. In her four years on the board where she help lead the public schools of Gotham into some of the best schools in the world. In doing this, this has forced the private and religious schools to improve as well. This means that the entire network of schools have dramatically improved.

She, then, ran for and won a spot on the Gotham City, City Council. She was inaugurated ate the age of twenty-seven. There were some important initiatives that she helped improve the life in Gotham.

It was obvious that she was a popular politicians in Gotham.

Four years later, she became the mayor of Gotham and started her term at thirty-one. She continued her work that she started on the council.

After her four your years as mayor, she decided to run for a spot of out the county council. She was Thirty-two. Gotham County became one of the places where people wanted to be. Even the places like Crime Alley and The Narrows were tolerable to live in, in the city.

When she wanted to run for the U.S. House of Representatives, four years later, the political experts, at least the ones in Gotham, speculated that she would win in a walk. It was a time when the country was in serious financial trouble. The previous presidents and congresses had spent the country into oblivion. This means that the country was in a position of defaulting onbeing able to pay the national debts.

She ran as an independent, with the backing of a group called the TEA Party. This was a movement that believed that taxes are too high and the money that was being collected was not being spent correctly and being flat out wasted.

She was in her office a the age of thirty-seven years old.

Sarah had been in political office for twenty-one years. She was coming to the end of her term in the United States House of Representatives.

A few weeks back, she had let me know that she was going to run for president. This was before we found out that she would be running against a distant cousin of Lex Luthor. This cousin was named Lester.

This man did have a criminal record but it was for lesser crimes. The only tie that he has with Clark is that he is Conner's main enemy and Conner had put him into jail for those crimes.

The problem is that he was, much like Lex when Lex had helped us defeat the Justice Lords, able to get a full pardon. Then later, he was able to get his record expunged which allows him to run for political office.

He was currently running for the office of President of the United States. Lex had aspired to this but was not able to achieve it. Lex was only able to get to be the mayor of Star City.

This was a time in the nation where the previous presidents had spent the country into oblivion. The nation was in serious financial trouble. Sure, there were places in the nation where the financial situation was not so dire. Metropolis, Star City, and thanks to the work which Sarah has done when she was ascending the political latter, Gotham was one of those cities as well.

A Luthor could not be allowed to sit in the Oval Office. This was the time which Bruce and Lois told Clark and I of. It was time for Sarah to run for President.

The public was strongly on Sarah's side and Les, as he likes to be called, knew it.

It was at one of Sarah's campaign stops that it happened. There was an attempt on her life.

Thank the gods she had a suit that was similar to the one that Xandy wears. But it was more streamlined to fit under her clothes. It was able to form a force field.

The attempt was a failure due to the force field.

We found that there was an assassin that was on one of the roofs. We captured him and he told us that Lester had set it all up.

This effectively ended his run for the office.

A few months later, the election happened and it was what the outside world calls a landside.

Lester won none of the states.

Six months later, there was trial. Lester's charges were conspiracy to commit assassination and election fraud. The assassin was on trial for conspiracy murder, and accepting payment for murder.

Both trials went on for another six months.

Both the assassin and Luthor were found guilty and were put in prison for twenty-five years to life.

Then we found out that Luthor was to be put on trial for tax evasion. The IRS, it appears, has the evidence to put him in prison for this as well but we would have to wait for the trial to see if it was going to happen.

Luthor's tax evasion trial took place a few months after he had started his sentence. The trial went very quickly and Lester Luthor was found guilty. He was not to serve this sentence concurrently.

He, on his original sentence, would have the ability to have a shot at parole but what this means is this, he would be paroled from one prison to another albeit to what the people in man's world calls a "Club Fed" prison. I had to explain to mother that the reason for this was that it was federal crime and that it was law. Mother said that it did not make since. I told her that there were a lot of man's world laws did not make since and this happens every day.

After this had happened, there was a time in which things were relatively calm.

Sure, there were natural disasters and there was an asteroid that came hurtling through space. It was time for Sam to try to stop something by himself. Ella was off with Clark on Rann was helping Adam Strange with some missions that were to be kept secret, at least until Clark and Ella came back.

It was up to Sam to stop the asteroid from hitting the earth.

He would have to try to adjust the trajectory of the big space rock.

The nature of his powers would be able to do it without a breathing apparatus.

He would have to try to push it into another trajectory.

So, he flew into space and went to intercept the asteroid. This rock was headed in from the east an Zealot would have to intercept it from the same direction. He landed, softly, on the east side of the rock and started to push.

He moved it six degrees off of its current trajectory which took the threat away.

At this point, it was getting to be my time on monitor duty. I ran into him while he was writing the report on it. He was carrying himself totally different then he was then before he left.

The way he was carrying himself was his confidence had grown immensely.

As it turns out, as he was returning, he was due to go on monitor duty.

I went back to the farm where I found that most of the kids were all asleep. Ella was in Gotham. She and Hugo were dating.

I decide to go and visit with Balin. When I arrived there, I found that Dick was on the computer, Barbara and the baby were sleeping, and Balin and Tim were on patrol so I would have to wait for him go come home.

I went to get a snack in the kitchen where I found that Barbara had woken up and was having a snack.

We sat down and were eating when a group of Secret Service agents appeared. Barbara an I knew what this meant. It means that Sarah was going to pay us a visit. Five minutes later, Sarah had came through the kitchen door.

Along with her was Amanda Waller. Sarah had decided to make her a trusted advisor.

I had a bad feeling about this. Obviously, she was here to see Dick about a mission of secrecy.

Thirty minutes later, Dick came to get a snack. Apparently, he was going out to Arkaham there was a riot.

The problem that Sarah had was that someone had gotten his or her hands on the means and formula to produce vast amounts of the Joker's gas.

We knew what kind of damage that this gas could do and listened to the briefing that Waller was giving. Apparently the person who had it had released it in several countries including Kasnia. I knew that they were still having their own problems with their border. Her husband was having the same problem in Symba. His police forces had recently found several people with the Joker's twisted smile.

At this point, Tim, Balin, Hugo and Ella arrived.

After explaining what was happening, it was decided that Barbara, Helena, Sumner, Selina, and Tim would take care of Gotham. There would be several teams sent in. Ella, and I would head over to Kasnia and Symba. Dick, Balin and Hugo would go to Russia, and Waller would send several teams of Ultimen around the world. What Waller wanted was to have some of the league to lead the groups of Ultimen.

I transported to the Watchtower to see who was on duty. I found that Dinah was there along with Hawk and Dove, Fire, Kyle Raynor, and Donna. Of course J'onn was there but he would not come with us because he and his daughter would be coordinating everything.

Donna and Kyle Raynor, whom she recently began dating, would take a group of Ultimen to Canada. Hawk and Dove would take a group to Germany. We talked to Solovar and he agreed to send several of the security force of Gorilla City to lead a group in Africa. Recently, the leaders of Gorilla City decided that it was time for them to join the world community. They recently the United Nations. Finally, Fire would take a group to Brazil.

When we arrived in Kasnia, I put a contingent of Ultimen in the control of one of Audrey's generals. They knew where the most of the incidents of the appearances of the people with the twisted Joker smile on their faces.

The rest of us would head into Symba. There was feeling that the manufacturing facility which was making the gas was located in Symba.

On the way there, I received a call from Gotham. It was Selina. She said that this was apparent Intergang operation.

We knew that Intergang, which was originally a gang in the United States, had recently went world wide and were giving the Yakuza and the other far eastern gangs a run for their money. The problem is that they needed some sort of drug to make money with. The other gangs in this part of the world had drugs like poppy seeds.

What I fear is that Intergang was trying to refine the Joker's gas into something which would not kill, at least not as quickly as it kills, but to be used multiple times. They want it to kill slowly and make the people addicts thereby making money.

I knew for a fact that Bruce would not stand for this and if he were still alive he would be the one to organize the operation. I feel that I should make this a great priority.

King Mikael's police and army had found where the production facilities which were where they were producing the gas and the place where they were refining the gas.

This was going to be tricky because we could not attack them head on for fear that they would blow up the water towers, which did not contain water. These towers contained the gas. There was a definite fear that Intergang would blow up the towers.

I had a plan. If it would come to this, what I was suggesting was that Wind Dragon would use his wind to funnel the gas into ice bottles formed by the Downpour clones.

few hours later, my group found ourselves outside of the factory that produced the chemicals for the Joker's gas.

I send Ella and her group to the other factory which was where they had the chemists which were working on perfecting the formula.

We had to wait until we heard from Ella before we put our attack on the production facility.

Thanks to Ray Palmer, we had the ability to shrink and grow, not that Long Shadow can by himself. What we wanted to be able to do was to be able to sneak in to the compound without them being able to pin down who was attacking. Sure, if they had sophisticated cameras that could zoom in on us anyway. I felt that the smaller we are, the less we weigh, the less likely we would be to set off their security system.

I knew, at the small size, it would take some time to get to where we wanted to get.

I would send the clones after the six towers. Myself and the Symbian platoon would hit the buildings where they would be producing the liquids that would eventually be turned into the gas.

A couple of hours later, we received a confirmation message from Ella that she and her group had taken the other facility and had the chemists in custody. She said that the lead chemist, who was known simply as Egghead, said that he had already sent out the signal that he was in trouble and to release the gas. She told us that it would take them another hour to release the concoction.

It was obvious that we had to go and go quickly.

I decided that since the signal had already been sent, it made little difference how small we would be because the alarms on the property were going off.

The Ultimen went after the towers. What would happen was the Long Shadow clones would grow and then rip the tops off the towers, the Wind Dragon clones would form a tornado which would remove the liquids, and the liquids would be place in the ice bottles.

We put the plans into action and took these people down.

After the mission was finished, we took the chemicals to the Cadmus facility in Russia where Waller has promised that it will be disposed of it accordingly.

The problem would come with the supply that was already out on the streets and it would take time to find it.

Over the next few months was what we spent in trying to chase down the, fo lack of a better term, Joker drug.

We had to wait for the incidents of the people that are the users of the drug to show up. We knew that we had destroyed the improved version of the drug. The improved version would have been the one that would have mad the users of the drug more functional. What I mean to say is that it would have giving Intergang International constant users and those would be the people on which the would make their money.

Three months later there was a break on the case. There was a bust made in Jump City. Deanna was investigating other drug related cases when she, got lucky, and ran across a serious of warehouses that were being leased by Luthor Corp. She and Balin, who are dating, were on the scene. The entered into the first warehouse. They found many things that LuthorCorp should not have. The most important things that were found were, papers that were copies of the ones that had the formulas for the Joker drug.

On some other papers there was a name on it. It was Powers Technology. It was signed by whomever was running LuthorCorp , Warren Powers, and Ronald Daggett. Daggett took over his fathers company and built it up to where it had been before the Renuyu controversy. When I spoke on who was running LuthorCorp, what I mean to say is Mercy has passed on , through questionable means but the investigation yielded nothing. The league tried, Cadmus tried, and the government tried but all tried to, and failed to, find out what really had happened. You can't win them all.

Balin, and I flew to Washington and requested a meeting with Amanda Waller. In this meeting, we made the suggestion that the Bureau of Alcohol Tobacco and Firearms to run an operation on both Powers and Daggett.

She asked us why and we showed her copies of the papers that were found in the LuthorCorp. She inquired as to how we got the papers. I said that we took digital photos of the pictures and convert them into hard copies. I knew the law and knew that they could not use the copies in court so I made the suggestion that a court order be issued so as to be able to raid that facility. She made the call, and within the hour she had the court order and a contingent from the A.T.F.. It was then that Balin took them outside, and on my order, asked for a site to site transmission from where were to the facility.

A few hours later, I went I followed Balin and the contingent from the A.T.F. but before that I had to meet with Sarah to give her my report.

After I met with Sarah, I went back to the Watchtower and wrote up my report to put into the League files.

I had not seen all of the papers that had been copied, therefore I did not know about the minor LuthorCorp facility which was located in Smallville. Everyone, including the League thought this facility was in mothballs. Obviously, everyone was wrong about this. Sarah thought it would be the correct thing for Clark to be the one to shut down the Smalville facility. To this, Clark asked Sam, Ella, and myself to help him out.

Dick, Selina, and Barbara would take care of the facilities in Gotham and DeAnna, Oliver, and Dinah would take the facilities In Star City.

When we arrived at this particular facility we found that there was a small army of what looked to be clayface clones. This told me that they thought this drug could make them a lot money.

I did not know if the other teams knew what to expect, so I radioed the other teams which were making the other raids. When I radioed the cave Alfred, who did not do much time at the Bat-Computer, was there. When I told him that there were clayfaces were guarding this facility. He sais that he would let Nightwing, Batwoman, and Catwoman know what to expect. He said that he would sent a chemical with one of the amazons. This chemical is something that Bruce had developed before he died. It would, when it came in contact with Clayface, it dissolve the creature.

As it turns out, the amazon which was sent was my mother. She was visiting Balin. With her, she brought waht looked to be water gun. In these guns was the chemical which we needed.

She had five water guns with her. It was obvious that she intended to help us and I knew that there was no talking her out of helping us. Clark knew her history and felt comfortable in letting her help us.

It took us a few hours to wade, and I do mean wade, through the Clayfaces.

After this, we went in and took the facility and found that it really set up for the production of the drug. I radioed Washington to ask for Waller. What I wanted to know that if we could destroy the facility. We wanted to know if they had enough evidence.

She said that she did.

After I disconnected from Waller, I took mother a few miles away. I told Clark that the facility could be destroyed.

He and the two young heroes lit their eyes and burned the place down.

Ronald Daggett when the operation went down, but he got caught anyway. He would be going to jail for, only, ten years because he turned on Powers. The problem comes with the fact that Powers was able to find a corrupt judge and some unethical jurors. Even thought we were able to ferret out the corrupt jurors but we were too late to get the judge.

When we found out about the judge, it was too late because she was able to give he a twenty year sentence with eligibility for parole after five years. He should have been given a sentence of twenty-five years to life without a chance of the parole. There were consequences to be had, the judge was disbarred and served a ten year sentence.

We knew that it would be just a matter of time until Ronald Daggett would make a mistake and we would catch him which means he would be serving a long sentence. All we had to do was wait.

After the trial of the judge, Balin and I returned to Gotham.

Oliver, Dinah, and I did not know that Deanna and Balin had been dating at least a year.

It happens that Barbara was at the clock tower, Selina and Sumner were somewhere in the east end watching over a build where there was an apparent meeting between a mob boss, some of his under bosses, and their captains.

Robin was in Brazil helping Fire with a case and Dick was on the Watchtower doing his monitor duty.

I was lounging on one of the couches in the cave playing with Barbara's daughter, Kory. When I asked her why she name her daughter after Starfire because she and Dick had once dated. Barbara said that she did not hold any jealousy over that and she respected Starfire.

As I was playing with little Kory, the teleporter which Bruce had in the cave fired up. When the people who were transporting themselves to the cave, we found that it was Deanna, Oliver, and Dinah.

Dinah came over, sat down, and started to play with the Kory. Oliver went over to the computer to see what Balin was working on.

Balin was just logging his report into the Bat Computer.

After he had finished, one of the nannies Came down and took little Kory to put her to bed.

After this, Deanna came and gave me a hug.

I sat back down by Dinah.

After he had finished logging the information into the computer and sending a copy to the Watchtower.

He walked over to the couch, which was a large enough couch to hold Oliver, Dinah, Deanna, and myself, and got down on one knee.

I looked over at Dinah and she was crying, and I could feel my eyes misting. Dinah and myself knew what this meant. It meant that Balin was about to ask Deanna to marry him.

He had also brought a computer over to a small table, set it up, made a connection with the White House. Apparently, he had already made a call to his sister, Sarh and had her aides make some room on his shedule.

When Sarah appeared on the screen, he said, "Deanna We have known each other since we were children and have been dating for the last year and a half. I guess I have loved you since I was fifteen and I was a coward. Look, I may have amazon blood coursing throught my body but I am still a man and men, in general, have troubles in admitting their feelings for the women they love. It took years for dad to admit to himself that he loved mom, stop pushing her away, and let their relationship gro to the point where he had asked her to marry her but fate had did not favor this relationship. In moms second relationship, it did not take to long but this does not surprise because my stepfather is a special man. On the other end of the spectrum there were your parents. The way that I understand it, it was love at first sight with uncle Oliver but aunt Dinah was not having any of it because he was throwing out all of the bad pick-up lines. To make this short, I would like to ask you, Deanna Queen, to marry me."

He reached into his pocket and took out the same box that Bruce used when he asked me to marry me. He opened the box and it was the same ring, which was Bruce's mother's.

By this time Deanna's tear ducts were loosed and she was crying.

He placed the ring on her finger and she answered in the affirmative.

After this, Sara congratulated Balin and Deanna and cut the transmission.

A few hours later we were back on the farm and Clark, Sam, and Ella, who had been on the Watchtower doing monitor duty, were home. The others were out. The quads were at their respective embassies. Martha was in Smallville interning at the Smallville Post. Jon had yet to come in from the fields. Bruce was visiting Sarah, he had just missed the proposal. James was in Kasnia taking pictures. Perry was in Israel and Jordan was deep, somewhere in the fortress.

The next several months were fill with other adventures and wedding plans. Balin did not want the wedding to take place in Gotham. He did not trust Gotham to say calm. He had a feeling that the wedding would be interrupted by the odd riot at Arkham or a break out at Black Gate.

It was decided that it would take place in Smallville. They chose the church which Martha and Jonathan Kent took Clark to as he was growing up. What neither Balin nor Deanna knew was, my child, Bruce, had just been ordained as a preacher at this particular church.

When they found out, they asked the head pastor at this church if Bruce could be able to do the wedding.

Deanna wants Ella to be her maid of honor and Balin wants to have Sumner as his best man. The problem with Ella being the maid of honor was she was going to be sent by the Gotham Gazette to cover the wedding. It was decided that Winifred Nelson would replace Ella as the maid of honor.

There marriage counseling sessions to make sure Balin and Deanna were going to get married. Also, the lead pastor wanted to make sure the couple wanted to get married.

Over the next several weeks, there was the getting of dresses and tuxes. They would lack for nothing because of the Wayne and Queen names.

The next several weeks went smoothly and the preparations contiued.

There were times when the marriage counseling meetings had to be postponed because of the nature of missions which the Titans had to go on, but other than this, it went smoothly.

There were a couple of times when Clark the rest of our children, nor I were in Smallville and there so happened to be a bank robbery, hostage situation, bomb threat, or other various crimes or attacks which happened in Smallville at or around the time in which Balin and Deanna were to have their sessions with the head pastor.

It was getting close to the date in which the kids had set for their marriage.

was June the fifteenth, the day of the wedding. Balin and Deanna were sequestered on different parts of the mega farm. They were preparing themselves for their big day. About an hour later, Balin showed up at the main farm and was waiting for Deanna ti finish preparations.

A few minutes after Balin arrived, Clark came in from doing monitor duty.

Balin asked Clark, "Clark, whey you got married, were nervous on the either one of the days?"

Clark said, "It was mores so, when I married Lois the Diana."

Balin asked, "Why?"

Clark said, "It was the fact that I really did not know what to expect. It was Lois's family that flummoxed me. Her dad was a general and he scared me. Her sister was constantly hitting on me. I really did not enjoy my time on her visits with Lucy. I know that Lois knew what Lucy was doing and she used it to have some fun with me, at my expense. Diana could attest to how much of a character and just how intimidating Lois could be. Do not get me wrong, I did love her but she was a handful."

Balin asked, "What about mom?'

Clark said, "As you are aware, I was not your mothers fist love."

Balin nodded.

Clark continued, "It was a little different because of the time it took for me to mourn Lois. With Diana it was all about your grandmother. For years, Hippolyta knew your dad and I but it took her awhile to get to know me. It took several visits to the farm and many visits to Themyscira until she trusted me. After this, it was short period of time until she finally gave her blessing to marry this beautiful woman."

This made me blush.

At this point, the limousine arrived to take us to the church.

We arrived at the church and the kids were hustled into the pastor's chamber where Oliver and

Dinah was waiting for us/

Bruce and the lead pastor were waiting in there to prepare us.

After about an hour of this, it was time for the wedding to take place Clark, Dinah, Oliver, and I went in and took our places.

The wedding started and all seemed to be going well.

Balin and Deanna had written their own vows and they were special.

Bruce said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Balin and Deanna have written their own vows and will recite them now."

Balin turned to Deanna and said, "Deanna, we have know each other since, well, almost the time we were conceived. I know that I can not say that I loved you since that particular times but what I can do is say that I have, probably, loved you since the age of twelve. My love for you is as boundless as space and as endless as my mothers life barring her getting a major, life threatening injury. I love you that much."

Deanna said. "I do not know if I knew as soon as you did that I loved you but I knew it from when I was sixteen. Apparently Aphrodite and Cupid had been working hard so that they could get us together. I know that I am mixing mythologies, which because of Diana, I am assuming that like the Greeks, the Roman gods were actually real and most of them were the same gods except they went by different names. I love you now, I will love you tomorrow, and until the day I die."

Balin said, "Do you, Balin, take Deanna, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better of for worse, until death do you both part."

What was odd about that is that there were only a few people that knew of Balin's genetics. Those genetics would allo him to outlive Deanna. He is not immortal like me nor is he near immortal like Clark, but instead would live far beyond the average for average male human. I know this because Hera appeared to me and told me that he and Sarah would live somewhere between three-hundred and four-hundred years. She also said that, any children would be the same way.

Balin said, "I do."

Bruce turned to Deanna and said, "Deanna, do you take this man, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until death do you part?"

Deanna said, "I do."

Bruce turned them to the audience and said, "By the powers vested in me, by the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They kissed.

And then Bruce said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Balin Wayne.

Everyone applauded and Balin and Deanna left to head back to the farm. This was were the reception would be taking place.

Three months later after Balin and Deanna found that she was pregnant. She went to see a doctor in Star City to confirm her pregnancy. It was confirmed.

Six months later, she had a lovely little girl. She named the baby Danica Wayne. She was a lovely blonde hair, blue eyed child.

They wanted to have a child as soon as possible.

I made the suggestion that we could use the Kryptonian technology of the birthing matrix.

We took a great amount of Balin's and Deanna's DNA.

It was decided that we would wait at least two years before activating the matrix. We were going to do this because the decision to let Danica grow up.

Dick had decided that, since he had recently turned fifty, he would hand the cowl down to Tim. Sure, he would do monitoring from both the cave and Watchtower. He and Barbara had, had several more children. There was Kory , Raven Grayson. James Grayson, and Carol Grayson. They wanted to spend more time with their family and they were actually getting to old to do this.

Two years after Danica came, Balin and Deanna thought that is was time to have another.

The dipped into their genetic materials, took some, and did the science several weeks later, their baby was growing in the device. Two years after this, little Brennan Wayne emerged.

They did the same thing six months later. Two years after little Brennan came, another little girl appeared. They named her Bonnie.

Danica was eight, Brennan was six, and Bonnie was four when little Aaron came along.

To say that my mother was over the moon, was an understatement.

This was around the time when Sarah's second term as the President of the United States was about to end.

When Aaron turned one, mother decided that she wanted to step down to spend some time with her great grandchildren

She would appoint a consul. There was no doubt in my mind of whom she would appoint. It would be Philippus.

I knew that Sarah would soon be queen but it would bring in serious questions if Sarah were to become queen at this point. It would bring in too many questions as to her lineage We could not afford it at this point in time. So, I suggested that Sarah would go and live on Themyscira for several years and then be appointed to the senate.

My little sun and star, let me tell you about your nieces and nephews.

When your brother, and aunt had their children.

You do know that their parents were and are both meta humans. This means that they were born wit their powers because one or both of their parents have specific powers.

Balin inherited my powers and Deanna inherited her mother's, Dinah's powers.

Not all of their kids, inherited all of their parents powers. They all got the invulnerability. Danica and Aaron got the strength and speed. They all got and extended life span. Bonnie was born blind but she was born with the canary cry which he body adapted to be like an actual bat. This allows her to use the canary cry like sonar and radar.

Their uncle Dick trained them in how to fight.

Danica and the rest of the kids took to the training.

Danica became the next Black Canary. Brennan became the Red Hood. One day, Bonnie was in the cave learning about her grandfather. We knew that she could not see the color on the bat suits but when she was taken to the uniforms, she gravitated to the Batwoman uniform. This was the uniform that was once used by the three women to go after the Penquin, Carlton Duquesne, and Rupert Thorn because of what the three men did to the each of women.

Bonnie said that she liked the feel of the suit.

When we asked her if she knew that it was silver, she said that she understood but felt that her powers would allow her to see and feel where others were.

Aaron would become Robin.

Now I have to tell you this, at the time at which each child was taken to the cave, they were nowhere near being ready of going on patrol.

Dick and Tim were fifteen and fourteen years old, respectively, when they first went on their first patrols. Barbara was a little older, she was sixteen.

They would continue their training for the next several years. This training would include time doing monitor duty on the bat computer but that would not start until they were at least ten years of age.

Several years ago, the Joker ran against someone he should not have. This person was the new Black Mask. The Joker's mistake cost him his life. This had happened several years after Bruce's death.

A couple of years ago, there was started a new gang that had nothing to do with Intergang. This gang was local to Gotham. It was named after the Joker. The gangsters named it the "Jokerz." They ride around on motorcycles. The all have different powers. The are Bonk, Dee-Dee, Chucko, Ghoul, and Woof. The one named Bonk carries a hammer in his right arm which he uses to inflict serious damage to people and objects. The female named Dee-Dee, are the identical twin granddaughters of Harley Quinn. They use an acrobatic fighting style similar to Harley's. They appear to carry an energy whip which electrocutes a person when it hits them. They appear to be able to multiply themselves when they are hit. The one Chucko appears to a bit overweight but appearances are deceiving. He was using a bazooka as a weapon. Next cam one called Ghoul. He throws Halloween pumpkins which explode thereby throwing things like nails, glass, and other things which can bee used as weapons. He also has a spinning arm that he can extend and retract. Finally, there is Woof. He looks to have had some genetic splicing which has turned him into a hyena. He has powerful jaws, jaws which appear to be able to allow him to bite through steel, he also has razor sharp claws which can cut a person in half.

It was the day after Danica's fifteenth birthday. Danica wanted to go shopping and she wanted me to go with her.

We were coming out of one of the more expensive stores in New Gotham, when the Jokerz showed themselves.

She wanted to lead them away from the bystanders. What she did was knock Woof of his bike and took it. She wanted me to follow her from the air.

She lead them down the interstate and out of town. She did this by crossing the interstate. By the time she finished crossing the interstate, she ended up on the road that lead to the Manor.

They caught up with her just outside of the gates to the manor. I was looking down on her and I saw that Wayne smirk. I knew what that was from the year of working with Bruce and watching Sarah while she the President. When I saw her do this, I knew that some hard hitting law was going to put forth and it was going to be something no one would expect.

When the chase stopped, she got off the bike and the fight began..

She put her hand to her ear. I heard her tell me to fly extra high. I knew what she was about to do. She was going to let loose with a Canary Cry.

I knew one thing, it would definitely take out Woof. The concussive force which threw Dee-Dee against the a giant rock which knocked her out.

After this she and I finished the rest of them off and I called Dick who was the Chief of Police and Tim who was the Sheriff of Gotham County.

We did not get Dick because he was monitoring yet another riot at new Arkham.

We did get Barbara, who was now the assistant police commissioner, and she sent some of the top officers and detectives to get the two.

Tim was on the scene and it was agreed that he would take them to Gotham County lock up, at least until Commissioner Grayson could take a look at it.

A few weeks later, after the trial date was set, I was visiting with Tim. As we were talking, we saw Harley Quinn pass us by. She was dragging Dee-Dee , the twins, out by their ears. She had retired and reformed years ago. She had gotten tired of Joker using and abusing her. I could tell by her body language and attitude, she was very disappointed with her grand daughters.

We would have to have Balin, who had recently taken the cowl up and became Batman. We would have to have someone watch Harley's so that we would be able to keep an eye on the Dennis Twins.

We would have to have people watch them to keep eyes on them.

It was decided that the city police and county sheriff would split the days and the Bat clan would take the nights.

Tonight's representative would be Aaron who had recently taken up the Robin costume.

The first several days went by with much incidents from the sisters.

The fifth day into the watch, Red Hood was watching them.

It was on this day that it happened.

The twins thought they were being sneaky, and they were if it was just Harley and or the police watching them. What they did not know was that they were being followed by the bat clan. They did not understand that this particular family were very well trained in the art of stealth.

They had, apparently went to one of the this version of the Jokerz hideouts.

Fifteen minutes later, the rest of the gang arrived few minutes later and they started to plan something.

From what Red Hood said that they were going to hit something in Metropolis.

We did not get Dick because he was monitoring yet another riot at new Arkham.

We did get Barbara, who was now the assistant police commissioner, and she sent some of the top officers and detectives to get the two.

Tim was on the scene and it was agreed that he would take them to Gotham County lock up, at least until Commissioner Grayson could take a look at it.

A few weeks later, after the trial date was set, I was visiting with Tim. As we were talking, we saw Harley Quinn pass us by. She was dragging Dee-Dee , the twins, out by their ears. She had retired and reformed years ago. She had gotten tired of Joker using and abusing her. I could tell by her body language and attitude, she was very disappointed with her grand daughters.

We would have to have Balin, who had recently taken the cowl up and became Batman. We would have to have someone watch Harley's so that we would be able to keep an eye on the Dennis Twins.

We would have to have people watch them to keep eyes on them.

It was decided that the city police and county sheriff would split the days and the Bat clan would take the nights.

Tonight's representative would be Aaron who had recently taken up the Robin costume.

The first several days went by with much incidents from the sisters.

The fifth day into the watch, Red Hood was watching them.

It was on this day that it happened.

The twins thought they were being sneaky, and they were if it was just Harley and or the police watching them. What they did not know was that they were being followed by the bat clan. They did not understand that this particular family were very well trained in the art of stealth.

They had, apparently went to one of the this version of the Jokerz hideouts.

Fifteen minutes later, the rest of the gang arrived few minutes later and they started to plan something.

From what Red Hood said that they were going to hit something in Metropolis.

called the Watchtower and asked where Clark was. Stargirl said that Clark was in the South Pacific dealing with an earthquake. I, then phoned the farm and found that Ella was there.

I told her what was happening. She said that she would meet us in Metropolis. I wanted to know where Zealot was. She said that the Titans had been requested to go Tamaran. To help with a natural disaster that had happened. I asked Ella was not with them. She said that the was covering a press conference in Smallville. It was an announcement for the upcoming Smallvillle election for a the Senatorial seat of Smallville. I did not ask why the Gazette sent her because I assumed the it was because she is from Smallville and was familiar with the person who was running for the office.

Madame Magnificent said that she would meet Batman, Black Canary, Red Hood, my sister, Troia, and I there in Metropolis.

When we arrived we had a meeting to inform Ella what the plan would be in how we would go after the Jokerz.

It appears that the gang would try to hit several banks at the same time.

They would separate into teams of two and each team would hit one bank apiece.

They would hit the Metropolis branch of the Gotham National Bank, Metropolis Savings and Loan, and the Metropolis branch of the Federal Reserve Bank.

Black Canary and I would take the Federal Reserve Bank. Madame Magnificent and Troia would go to the Savings and Loan. Batman and Red Hood would go to Gotham National Bank

I was hoping that we would be at the bank in which the Dennis Twins were, but we were having to deal with Woof and Bonk. Not to say that these two were not going to be tough but it was the fact that I felt that it would be a quick fight because it had happened before when we fought the Dennis twins.

It took us a couple of hours to put the dog and his friend down but we did.

After the fight, the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit showed up and took them into custody.

We thought that Harley would show up and take Delia and Diedre but she did not. Apparently, she was finally tired of coming to their aide.

We made our reports to the police and then to the Watchtower. I gave a copy on mine to Batman to have him to log it in at the cave and I took a copy to the farm log it into the computer there, as well.

The next day, we went back to Gotham. I, in particular, wanted to go an visit Harley and ask her why she did not come to bail out the Dennis twins.

We found out that she had finally decided that he has had enough. Whatever money she has, hadgon to defense lawyers. They were putting her into the poor house and she was tired of it.

After we left from Harley's, we went back to the manor to have a meal and then to go back to the farm.

After we had finished, we went back to the cave to have Barbara to transport us back to Smallville.

It was then that Booster Gold came over the bat-computer.

He said, "Diana, there is trouble in Themyscira. We have sent Sam and Ella, they would like it if you and Batman would go, as well."

Batman and I got on the pad and were transported directly to the embassy.

When we arrived there, they quickly hustled us into the room where the portal to Themyscira was.

When we arrived there, we found that the home fires were burning. Clio was the Amazon that meet us. We were hustled to the Palace where I expected to see Philippus, she was not there. Euboea was the one that was in charge. Her right hand was Sarah.

She looked up to see me and my children.

She said, "Philippus has disappeared and we think that Hades has something to do with it."

I said, "I will need to go and get some more help."

I went back to the embassy and radioed the watchtower to see if Rex was somewhere to be found. Deanna was there.

When he had turned eighteen, Shayera decided to send him to earth to get the necessary experience he would need to possibly succeed her as the King of Thanagar. They have a constitutional monarchy, but it has a twist. Shayera made it a point to have it written into their constitution that each king or queen would have to be elected by the people. They would not be able to just inherit the crown. Sure, they would be elected for life, but the next one would have to be elected.

I wanted to have him in on this because he carries an axe that is made of N'th metal ax. It is his version of his mother's mace. It disrupts magic

I, also, had Balin go back and change into his Hoplyte armor because I felt like we she have as many magical weapons as possible.

Xandy, Saoirse, Rex, Balin, and I headed off toward Themyscira to find what was happening.

As I said before, Philippus was not there. She had been kidnapped. It was eerily the situation which happened with my mother.

It appears that I would have to take a task force into the underworld to see if Philippus was there.

Before I left, I radioed the league to see if we could get some help. I asked if they could send Barda, Marina, and Shebang. I would, also, leave Sam and Ella behind.

My little task force headed toward Doom's Doorway where we could go in and I could go and find either the demon three or Hades.

We could not find the demon three so we had to go to Hades's throne room.

When we arrived, we found that we would have to fight our way into the throne room.

After doing this, we found that Hades was having his own problems. We helped him with his problem and I asked who did all of this. He said that it was a combination of Ares and Felix Faust.

Apparently, Ares had stolen the spirt of Faust and given him a body and, with Faust's magical help to Escape the underworld.

We would have to go back to our world because that was where they were. They were going around the world trying to get a number of powerful magical objects.

They were also working with Mordred and Morgaine Le Fey.

We would have to catch on to the trail to find where they were. Research would have to do to locate any magical artifacts that would benefit these people.

When we returned to Themyscira, we found that there was a representative of the Bana.

The representative was Hatshepsut. She said that there was another rogue Bana who was working with Ares.

The others' name was Sacmis.

When we arrived back from the underworld, I made a call to the Watchtower to ask where the Magic Man was. J'onn said that he was doing some magical research with Jason Blood. I asked where they were and J'onn said that they were currently located at Jason's flat on the east end of London.

Then he said that Brandon's mother would soon be coming to do monitor duty. I said that Zatanna would do just fine.

I turned to Hatshepsut if they have anything of Sacmis's in which was we could use to track her. Hatshepsut said that we could retrieve something form Sacmis's quarters. We would have to make a trip to Bana-Mighdall to get this piece of apparel.

It took us a little bit more then an hour to get to Bana-Mighdall. When we arrived, we were ushered into Sacmis's quarters. I made sure that I had a pair of gloves and one of Bruce's plastic evidence bags. I wanted to have whatever we chose to be as pure as possible. I chose a brush which I am told she had used on a day-in-day-out basis.

I put the brush in the bag and turned to leave. It was then that one of their queen's aides stopped us.

They took us to see the queen and she told us that she would like to have a representative on our team. She wishes to have someone bring Sacmis back to stand trial. Hatshepsut volunteered. I had no problem with her so I agreed to it.

So we wet back to Themyscira to pick up the rest of the team.

We all headed back to the Watchtower where Zatanna was waiting for us. I gave her the back with the brush in it. She waived her hands and said some words. Her eyes glowed, as did the brush. I asked her if she could find Sacmis.

She said that she could track the rogue Bana.

We went to the hanger bay and entered into a Javelin. Then we blasted off.

When we landed, we were in New Orleans.

This is a place know for voodoo, vampires, and haunted houses.

We wen down some long and winding streets until we came to a plantation house.

Zatanna said that Sacmis was somewhere inside but she was also being protected by some strong magic.

We went into the plantation and we were not surprised to see all types of magical creatures were protecting Sacmis.

As we were fighting I was getting on site intelligence from Hatshepsut. I wanted to know all about Sacmis I wanted to know about her strategies. What I knew about the Bana, was that they, like the Themyscirans, they trained against each other. The reason for this is that, much like our tribe, their's is like our tribe, it is small. Therefore, they trained against each other.

I know that Hatshepsut had, at some point, had trained against Sacmis.

It took us six hours to fight through all of the traps in all of the rooms in the plantation. When we did we found that Sacmis was sitting in a chair with its back to us. There was one last form of defense, it was magical force field.

It would take us another hour and a half to break through the force field. When we did we found that Sacmis had been murdered. It was obvious that she was of no more use to Ares and Faust.

At this point, Hades appeared and said, "Diana, I am bringing the spirit of this woman back to Hatshepsut for her to stand trial."

When I asked him why, all he would say it that he would soon be seeing Sacmis's spirit.

I took this to mean that the Queen of the Bana would end up executing Sacmis.

After he had left, Hatshepsut said that she would take Sacmis back but she said that wanted to see the mission through to the end.

The rest of us went on to the next place where we thought where Ares and Faust was, it was Chicago.

We would use one of Wayne Tech's many penthouses as a base of operation. It should not have surprised me that Bruce had bought the hotel which was once the home of Al Capone. This place had secret entrances and exits. He had outfitted it with crime labs, medical facilities, and other things which he would need to be Batman.

Zatanna had requested that Jason Blood and her son Brandon join the group.

We would separate into two groups to search for Ares and Faust.

It would be Zatanna, Hatshepsut, Sam and Jason Blood. The other was Madam Magnificent, Batman, Brandon, and myself.

The mission would restart the very next day.

When we raided the plantation, we found there was a computer there. This was Ares's first mistake. Apparently, Faust had talked Ares into using this certain computer. Balin would get on it and try to hack it to find out where, exactly, was on it.

It took Batman only five minutes to do the job which had set forward to do. Criminals are stupid and just because Faust and Ares are stealing magical artifacts which, when combined, can, and will destroy the world.

Their final stop will be in China. We will have to have J'onn along with us for he knows who to talk to and how to speak with them because he has been living with his wife in the country.

I called Zatanna and her group and told them to meet us in China.

When we arrived, Zatanna and her group were waiting for us.

J'onn took us to the house of the current leader of the country. We told her the situation and we he agreed to have the police would look at the museums in the country. We would be at the bigger museums where there were possible ancient magical weapons were on display.

We went to the China Museum of History. This was a huge place and we had to separate into groups of two.

The first group would be Zatanna and Hatshepsut. The second group of Zealot and Jason Blood. The next was Madam Magnificent and Batman, Finally, there would be Brandon Zatara., and myself.

As Brandon and I were searching, we received a message from Zealot and Jason. Ares and Faust were in their section of the museum.

There had to be a snap decision had to made. Etrigan tried to cast a spell to try to keep Ares and Faust in place, it did not work. He made the decision to jump into their portal. He knew that by doing this, he would be able to track him by the transponder in his communicator.

We radioed the Watchtower to make sure they were tracking the transponder.

One of my other daughters, Martha, who was on monitor duty said that they were on it.

Martha said that they had materialize in Berlin Germany.

We went outside the museum and found that J'onn had remote controlled the Javelin.

It was waiting for us to pile into it and get to Germany as soon as possible.

When we arrived in Berlin, I asked Martha as to the exact location of Etrigan and his com link.

She said that the Etrigan was located somewhere in the center of the city.

We started our search, while Martha guided us from the Watchtower.

As we got closer, she would say things like "You're warm."

When we arrived at the location, she said that we should be able to find Etrigan.

I decided to send Xandy into the room because her armor would allow her to sneak in because she could turn invisible.

I told her go in but to leave her com link on so we could hear what was going on in the building.

She went in.

For a long time, we heard nothing. Then came the first sound. This sound was tp say that they had the bracelet. And there it was.

What this means it that we had to go in and try to take the bracelet.

Xandy told me that she was going to try to get Etrigan out because it appears that he was hurt and hurt badly. I let her know this was risky but I understood that she had to do this because the way she was talking, Etrigan was in need of some serious medical attention. The last thing I heard from her com link was her request for emergency transportation.

After Martha had let us know that Xandy and Etrigan were safely away, it was time to commence the attack.

We attacked.

I knew what to expect from Ares. He would, in some way, try to use the dead to try to help him and Faust to get away.

We would have to split up. I decided to take Saoirse and Rex with us because they could fly and had their magical weapons.

I would take on Ares and the others would try to take down Faust.

By dusk we had finished the battle and Hades had taken both Ares and Faust back to the underworld. Zeus had decreed that Ares would spend ten-thousand years in the underworld and Hades received his favorite plaything, Faust, back.

It was also agreed that I would find a place to put the bracelet away.

I would allow Doctor Fate to create a pocket dimension for the bracelet.

I would pay attention to how she did this but I wanted a way for me to be able to pay special attention to it because it was my responsibility.


	10. Epilogue

Little Olympia, I will now tell you where the rest of your half-brothers, half-sisters, brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews.

Let's start with Samuel and Ella Kent. Ella, when she was twenty-five, decided that she wanted to legally change her name from Kent to Lane. She wanted to honor her mother and this was the best way for her to do it.

She and the rest of the Kal's children had precise muscle control. This gave her the ability to mimic her mother's voice. She and Sam looked liked Lois anyway.

In the last few years, the Kent's had amassed quite a media empire.

Sam now owns the Daily Planet and the Star City Register, and the corresponding talk radio a television news stations.

Ella was the same with the Gotham Gazette, Hub City News, Central City Post and the corresponding News Television and news talk radio stations.

Deanna had passed on sixty years ago.

Balin was not 300 years old and had taken the role Alfred had taken up at the beginning of Bruce's career

Sarah had recently stepped down as the queen of the Amazons and had allowed Donna's son Dana to become the first King of the Amazons.. Tim and Cassie's Daughter had would become a Prime Minister.

One hundred years ago Philipus had decided that she wanted to go into Man's World. Several months later she came back and she was pregnant. Several months later she had a little girl which she name Andromeda.

It was decided that Andromeda would be the general of the Amazons army.

Danica was not Oracle. Brennan was Batman. Bonnie was Batwoman, and Aaron was Robin.

The quadruplets had went into media relations. Lana had worked for the Azarian Embassy. She had recently moved to the particular dimension to take over as the editor-in-chief of the Azar Times. This is a particularly hard job because this is not a city wide, state wide, country wide news agency. It is a dimension wide news agency. She has found herself a nice Azarian and married him.

Lara has moved to Tamaran to be Strafire's director of media relations. She has, also, found that Kory had somehow had some Dick Grayson's DNA and she now has a son which Lara has married.

Lois is running a news agency on Rann. She is currently in a relationship with a female on Rann. I have nothing against her being gay because I come from an island of women who, some of which, have been a relationship with a woman for centuries.

Lyta had been at the Thanagarian embassy. After she had finished her time at the embassy, she requested and was given the ability to go to work on Thanagar for one of the newspapers which has popped up. This particular newspaper was being run by Shayera's second son, Marcus. Lyta had fallen for him. They had recently married and she was currently expecting their first child. Clark, John, Shayera, and I were all over the moon. To say that my mother was excited was an understatement.

Martha and her rather large family, is a part of the Kent Media empire, as well. Her younger sons and daughters, which were still in school were at the Torch. Even though the Kent's do not directly own it, it is still considered a Kent paper.

As was said in and earlier story, the Kent farm is a mega farm and it feeds around two-hundred thousand people. Those two-hundred thousand people live in cities and towns, which includes Smallville, which are in a circle around the farm.

The Smallville Ledger is not only the smaller paper which Martha owns and/runs. This includes the papers in the three other larger cities which have forty-thousand people in those cities.

Martha has your typical mid western family. She has ten children.

The older children live in the smaller towns and run the weekly papers of those towns.

There are two black sheep in the family. One is Jon, he is the farmer in the family. He had married his high school sweetheart, Janet. They have six children, as well.

Bruce Kent is the other one. He is an evangelist. He is traveling around the universe taking his religion with him and trying to convert people to it.

Here is something special. Back before Bruce Wayne had admitted his love for me, Toyman had shot your father with a weapon which, at the time, we thought he was dead. He was not, he was not. He was sent into a far off alternate future. The only one which was alive Vandal Savage. To get back to his natural time line, your father and Savage to retrieve Savage's Zero Point Generator. This device is, for all intents and purposes is and was a miniature yellow sun.

After your father had returned from the alternate future, and saved Batman's life, we went off and stopped Savage from getting the dwarf star matter, we had resolved to go and find all of his bases of operation.

As we did this, we would periodically come across plans for devices. In one of those such bases, we found the conceptual plans for the Zero Point Generator. It did not take us too long to develop it for we had, not just, Wayne Tech and Queen Industries, but we also had Cadmus helping in the developing it.

We made sure that Bruce had one just in case he would land on a planet with a red sun.

James has gone into the same business as his namesake, Jimmy Olson, he is a photo Journalist. Donna taught him the finer points of the art of photography.

Perry Kent has a book publishing company.

Finally, there is Jordan. As was said earlier, Jordan takes care of the Fortress. Within the last sixty years, he was appointed by the amazon senate, to take care of Themysciran historical documents and the Amazonian library.

The End


End file.
